


【搬旧文】黄金时代（第一部完结）

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, 人类设定AU, 坑, 天津租界背景, 民国AU, 黑历史
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 106,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 我将近10年前写的第一篇文，坑了（不过至少“第一部”阶段性完结），应该也不会继续写了，也懒得改了。现在看，其实基本上是黑历史。人物和剧情都非常naive，尤其是独伊和法英两个CP，完全不知道在干啥。还有奇奇怪怪完全不需要的很多注释。。。。。但有些段落自己还挺喜欢，比如洪的剧情和描写，还有普的日记部分。所以没舍得干脆删文。1920s末到1930年初在天津的九国租界区生活的一群外国人们的故事。其实本来想写到……写到二战后的。但是……只写到了1931年orz。写的时候也没有大纲啥的，就瞎写一气，想起啥写啥。对之后的剧情和结局也只有一些随意的想法……会干脆贴在最后。





	1. Chapter 1

第一部 黄金时代

_“他们拥有一切美好的东西。”_

——赫西俄德《工作与时日》[1]

（一）

_“那间法国人开的小酒馆原本坐落在河边——我所说的河不是那条雾霭弥漫、商船密集直达渤海湾的白河[2]，西方人的军队在世纪初正是从那里长驱直入到达这个古老帝国的心脏[3]，而是租界内一条细小的、在清帝国统治时期为护城而建的运河，它被当地人称作‘墙子河’[4]，就是‘壕沟’的意思。这家小酒馆，如同它遍布世界各殖民地的兄弟姐妹们一样，也有个响亮而夸张的名号——‘黄金时代’（L'âge d'or），若它是个意大利餐馆大概就会叫做‘甜蜜的生活’（La Dolce Vita）罢。大概是为了不辜负这个名字，早年的店主精心地挑选了有河岸风景的位置——这本是不错的选择，如果河水的自我清洁能力更强一些的话。后来，大概是1921年罢，也就是我和弟弟搬迁到法租界丰领事路[5]的第四个年头，‘黄金时代’迁到了离我们家有一街区之隔的圣鲁易路（Rue Saint Louis）——或者用隔街相对的英国人的说法，叫宝士徒道（Bristow Road）[6]——正是在这一年，一位学徒从法国来到了这里。这位来路不明的金发年轻人的笑容不仅俘获了租界内的小姐少妇，当然也没放过他的老板——那位可怜的人在被热病击倒后第一件事就是宣布将‘黄金时代’的继承权交给弗朗西斯・波诺弗瓦。弗朗西斯，正如他的名字所显示的那样，是典型的法国人。他从没跟人提起他的身世，我们也出于礼貌而没有详细询问。（划掉） ~~我怀疑他是某个法国贵族在寻欢作乐中不小心留下的种~~ ~~。~~ （划掉）_

_“总之，在波诺弗瓦先生——真是不习惯，在之后我还是如同生活中那样，称呼他为弗朗西斯，或者弗朗齐——顺利地在1924年继承了那间酒馆之后，‘黄金时代’才真不负它的名字，为附近居民提供物美价廉的服务。我和弟弟路德维希也是那里的常客，即使最开始时我们并没有到达法定的饮用酒精年龄。与新大陆的同龄人相比，我们当真是快乐得无法无天。[7]我和弗朗西斯也产生了牢靠的友谊，正因如此，我和路德维希，这两个直到1924年才得到微薄工资的贫穷年轻人，才能长年泡在这里。我一直认为，在十几岁时诞生的友谊是会持续一生的，希望事情如我想象的那样。这间小酒馆在我生活中如此重要，以至于我把我回忆录的第二章就留给了它——虽然弗朗西斯曾经揶揄过我写回忆录的念头，‘如同老头子一样’，不过我觉得他不会介意我把他和他的酒馆放在如此显赫的位置。_

_“这家酒馆的名字就那么令人满意——L'âge d'or，正是这里如今的写照。租界的局势一直较为稳定，商业繁荣，人们不断地从他们遥远的家乡来到这里。英国人掌握着北边一些地方的煤矿，中国的资本家也从‘西方人’那里学到了足够多的知识来发展自己的工商业。有着号称‘青天白日满地红’旗帜的国民革命军以南方的大城市南京为根据地向北方的统治者，也是混乱的制造者——北洋军阀们宣战，我认为前者会取得最终的胜利[8]——虽然这与我们这些租界内的‘洋人’们干系并不大。回过头来说这家酒馆⋯⋯”_

在完成有关“黄金时代”的暂时性回忆后——其间充斥着几次突发奇想却无伤大雅的跑题，本子的主人，一位有着浅色头发和暗红色眼睛的年轻人搔了搔那头不听话的短发——那淡金近于银色的发丝正如他本人的性格一样耀眼而不服管束——将本子翻到另一页，开始今天的日记部分。

边写回忆录边记日记，这真是很奇怪。基尔伯特・贝什米特的弟弟和朋友们也是这么想的。但是他自己对此有这样的解释：日记是对每天生活的记录，而回忆录则是对不同专题的总结，二者虽有少量重合但是并不矛盾。日记要更私密一些，回忆录在之后或许可以出版呢，他想，否则他就不会删去诸如对弗朗西斯身世的猜测那样的文字了。

这位在天津久大精盐公司[9]工作的年轻德裔机械工程师，现年23岁，在中学毕业之后并没有如同其他成绩优异的租界青年那样考虑回到祖国或是去新大陆深造，而是选择留在了这个异国城市，就读于一所年轻的大学，这部分是由于家境所致，但也是他自己的偏好。他的专业原为军工制造，可是这里早在他出生之前就停止了军工业的生产[10]，与之稍微相近的船舶制造业也远在几十里外的大沽船坞。经多方考虑，基尔伯特选择了一家由中国人开办的化工厂，并以机械师的身份为精盐生产改进机械设备设计。除了两周一次的设备检修，平常他只需前往位于国民大饭店对面的公司工作[11]。

基尔伯特虽然学习的是制造军械，干的是生产化工制品，但是他却像个文学青年似的，从中学时就开始记日记。最近，年纪轻轻地又开始写回忆录，大概他还是没放弃小时候那个小说家的梦想。

令他欣慰的是，这份工作的获得并未通过他在法国工部局担任要职的叔父——腓特烈・贝什米特的帮助，虽然那些长久与中国人打交道的人已经深深熟悉了中国人的处事方式[12]，为一个聪明能干的小伙子谋一个恰当而轻松的职位并不是一件难事。他认为，自己与弟弟在父亲去世后的生活皆依靠这位慈爱的叔父，现在到了独立的时候了。

更令他满意的是他出色的弟弟，“路德总是最棒的”这句话常常伴随着他爽朗的大笑，并揉乱路德维希的头发。这种毫无遮拦的称赞和随意的举动真不像是典型的德国人，同时，他那有着典型德国人性格的“最棒的”弟弟也为他的这种似乎永远也长不大的行为而感到⋯⋯某种幸福与无奈交加的感情。

_“今天路德获得了他的第一个独立项目。”_ 基尔伯特在日记中写道， _“——这小子，虽然在电话中努力装得很平静，但是就凭他在工作时间给我的办公室打电话——他那规矩的脑筋在平常绝对想不出来的这种事，嘿，他一定是乐坏了。_

_“为了表示庆祝，等他回家后，我们要去弗朗齐的酒馆好好喝上一顿！_

_“下班回来时看见了伊莎，可是只打了个招呼⋯⋯”_

就在这时，他最棒的弟弟路德维希回家了。基尔伯特停下笔，将本子收好，来到楼梯口给这位金发梳得整整齐齐的年轻人一个大大的拥抱，并向他说了今天的庆祝计划。

路德维希看起来比基尔伯特有着更为健壮的身体，虽然基尔伯特本人很不屑于承认这一点。哥哥的身体虽然偏瘦，但远不是瘦弱，结实的肌肉和灵敏的腿脚，这使他在上学的时候没少教训过那些嚣张的白俄孩子[13]。路德维希的少年时代则要乖巧许多，当然，这也不排除那些寻衅滋事的孩子们是被他的结实身材和那个据称很会打架的哥哥的名头吓住了。

路德维希柔软的金发服贴地梳在脑后，这样子使他看起来更像是哥哥。基尔伯特声称他的头发生性奔放，如果想要叫他们听话，需要大量的发胶发油，这是为了节省——绝不是学习隔壁那个吝啬的小少爷——不仅节省金钱也节省时间。其实路德维希也并没有花很多的时间和金钱在这上面，他觉得哥哥只是懒得那么做。

路德维希听从了哥哥的建议——对于哥哥的建议他从小就无条件接受，并不像那些与兄长水火不容的叛逆孩子。这或许是由于他们的长辈，父亲老贝什米特先生和叔父腓特烈先生都对他俩一视同仁，毫无偏爱，同时也是路德维希自己的性格所致。

兄弟俩并没有换衣服就下了楼，毕竟只是去弗朗齐的酒馆，又不是起士林先生[14]那儿。

走过一块街区就到了“黄金时代”，刚进门便听到柜台内的弗朗西斯用法语招呼道：“基尔，路易[15]，还是普通的那样？”基尔伯特也用法语答道：“我们今天要庆祝一下，给我们来些好的！”在法国工部局工作的腓特烈先生能说流利的法语，兄弟俩的法语就是从他那里学来的。不过弗朗西斯表示即使说他们德语也没问题，“哥哥我能听懂德语英语意大利语，西班牙语如同意大利语的方言，也没问题，只是我不想说罢了。”

[1]《工作与时日》117行，根据商务印书馆张竹明、蒋平译本。

[2]即海河。

[3]指八国联军。

[4]为咸丰年间所建，解放后，今南京路段改造为地铁，上为南京路。

[5]即今赤峰道。

[6]即今营口道，当时为法租界与英租界的界路。

[7]美国1920年实行禁酒令。

[8]国民革命军从1926年开始北伐，直至1928年张学良宣布东三省归顺国民政府为胜利。

[9]1914年由范旭东所建，为中国第一家大批生产精盐的企业。

[10]1900年八国联军侵华时，天津的官办军工业受到严重破坏。

[11]久大精盐公司天津办事处，位于今赤峰道63号。现为某婚纱摄影楼。国民大饭店现为某快捷酒店。

[12]指人情一类。

[13]白俄，指俄国的流亡者。

[14]起士林・巴德咖啡馆，德裔厨师起士林于1901年创立。

[15]路德维希的法语化。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

于是弗朗西斯叫人准备德式烤猪手作为主菜[1]，然后坐到兄弟俩的桌旁——暂且先不管其他的客人——和二人攀谈起来。

路德维希不像他的哥哥基尔伯特那样，对弗朗西斯那么亲近，虽然在哥哥和弗朗西斯自己的要求下挺早就放弃了用“您”来称呼。他觉得弗朗西斯在性格上和自己相差太远了，那种对谁都一幅亲近模样实在是叫人稍有不适。弗朗西斯也认为这个弟弟和基尔伯特简直不像是亲兄弟，“标准的德国人，一板一眼，缺乏表情，不擅表达”，他这么想着，给兄弟俩端来两大扎啤酒，并揉了揉基尔伯特奔放的头发，看了看路德维希整齐的背头，没有下手：“有庆祝的事你们应该早些跟我说，会给你们做黑森林蛋糕的。”

路德维希比基尔伯特晚两年出生在北德的港口城市吕贝克。这座面朝波罗的海的古老城市一直以来都是北德商业和工业的中心。汉萨同盟的商人们将这座城市作为他们的首都，七座教堂的尖顶俯瞰着城市的中心。贝什米特家族曾是典型的容克地主，后来老贝什米特先生成了典型的普鲁士军人。这种转变，以及放弃地主生活从朴实而自给自足的乡村搬迁到商业氛围浓郁的吕贝克，被家族内一些守旧的人士所不齿，但是老贝什米特先生决定顺应时代。他以Zeitgeist[2]这个词作为他的座右铭。作为军人，老贝什米特先生并没随着那批被美称为“新十字军”的军人们乘着军舰侵略那个巨大而摇摇欲坠的东方帝国，而是在其后平稳的租界建设阶段，带着两个年幼的儿子，偕同他的弟弟，出色的城市建设者腓特烈・贝什米特，来到了这个遥远的地方。这或许也是为了缓解爱妻逝世带来的伤痛，才故意选择远离那个充满甜蜜与苦涩回忆的故乡。

军人贝什米特一家住在德租界青岛路附近的公寓[3]，父亲在这里远离了触景伤情的烦恼，除了驻军的日常演练、与同僚的社交活动——一般也就是到那城堡风格的德国俱乐部[4]吃上一顿、跳个舞之类的——就没有什么事情了。两个儿子也在温柔的中国保姆[5]的呵护下健康的成长着。基尔伯特顽皮而聪明，从小就显现了语言学习和数学的天赋；老贝什米特则发现路德维希在条理方面简直就是“德国人中的德国人”，他都已经计划好了，在路德维希完成中等教育之后就送他回德国学习法律，他认为路德维希一定会成为出色的律师。

但这田园牧歌般的生活被远在巴尔干半岛的枪声[6]打破了。老贝什米特先生作为有责任的军人，“德皇陛下的仆人”，赶回了欧洲的战场。二兄弟暂由腓特烈叔叔代为照顾。

腓特烈先生很有艺术修养，能吹奏长笛，其活泼的性格和不娶妻而在舞会上献殷勤的精神头，会叫人把他误认为法国人——确实，他可以说一口几乎没有口音的法语，完美地把自己伪装成一个法国人。在德国工部局，他负责道路规划和景观设置。路德维希总会看见那些成卷的图纸和鸭嘴笔、针管笔，但是从没想到有一天自己也会开始和那些东西打交道。

租界的生活似乎并没有什么改变，法国人还在邀请德国的姑娘小姐们跳舞，英国和德国的绅士们还常聚在一起抽烟看报评论时事，他们在起士林－巴德咖啡馆中欣赏着维也纳的华尔兹，出门一起在林荫大道上散步，仿佛万里之外的战事仅仅是又一次的边境摩擦。

日本对德国的宣战以及伙同英军一起挺进山东省[7]似乎给那些悠闲的人们造成了一些冲击，而局势的急转直下则是1917年8月14日中国宣布对德奥开战之时。中国的军警进入租界区东南的德租界和西北的奥匈帝国租界，宣布其为第一特别区和第二特别区。这简直比那年发生的大水还要糟糕[8]。12岁的基尔伯特和10岁的路德维希放弃了他们在青岛路的家，跟随腓特烈叔叔搬进了一套之前在法租界购置的房子。腓特烈从不自诩为投机者，但是他不得不承认当年这个投资真是太成功了。

不久传来了德奥战败的消息。再之后则是一件比起士林－巴德咖啡馆前威廉广场的持剑罗兰骑士像[9]被英国人推倒还要令基尔伯特和路德维希伤心一万倍的事情——他们亲爱的父亲，在前一年的战斗中已经战死沙场了。其遗体已经交由尚在德国的贝什米特家组成员处理，那边还建议腓特烈马上带着这两个孩子回国。

在战后，大批的德奥人离开这里回到他们的祖国。但是腓特烈先生不准备这么做，他认为在这时回到那个满目疮痍的祖国并不会有什么好事情发生。他动用了与法国领事的良好关系，获得了法租界的永久居住权，把自己和那两个少年变成了法租界的居民，又凭借真才实学取得了在法国工部局的工作。在基尔伯特成年之后，他就搬离了那套位于丰领事路的房子，住进了法国花园一带的洋房。虽然他从未将兄弟二人看作拖油瓶，但是好强的基尔伯特认为他们已经给这位慈爱的叔叔添了够多的麻烦了。

路德维希选择了建筑设计这一行不能说和腓特烈叔叔的影响毫无关系。1922年定居天津并开设事务所的奥地利建筑师盖苓[10]先生认为这位还未成年的德国孩子是个可塑之材，他在腓特烈先生举办的酒会上认识了这位看起来做事踏实认真而略显拘谨的年轻人。也是由于腓特烈先生的推波助澜，路德维希在中学毕业之后就进入盖苓先生在英租界剑桥道[11]的美术绘图建筑事务所当学徒，至今已有四年。盖苓对自己看人的眼光非常满意。

这时又进来了两位年轻人。那位小姐一进门就向路德维希招手，并转过头对她身边一位戴眼镜的先生说：“你看，我就知道他们会在这里！”这位小姐并未像那些已婚的太太那样把头发紧紧地盘在脑后，而是把浅栗色的、波浪般的头发披散在胸前，如同她与身边的那位先生结婚之前的样子。

弗朗西斯笑着迎上来：“伊莎！还有埃德尔斯坦先生，你们两位也来这边一起？”被称作伊莎的姑娘轻扁了下嘴，说：“你叫我伊莎，对罗德又称呼得那么正式。”弗朗西斯说：“他何时不板着脸叫我什么‘波诺弗瓦先生’，我可是很愿意喊他‘罗德小甜心’的⋯⋯”被称作“罗德”的男人皱了皱眉头，额头上的一撮头发也似乎不高兴地跳动了一下：“波诺弗瓦先生，请您不要这样。”

基尔伯特正在奇怪为何这两人也来到这里，路德维希连忙解释：“我当时太兴奋了，也给埃德尔斯坦家打了电话⋯⋯我想这个项目的获得或许和埃德尔斯坦先生与盖苓先生的良好友谊不无关系，当时是伊丽莎白小姐接的电话⋯⋯”基尔伯特似乎只听到了“先生”和“打电话”两字，便说：“首先，不用叫那个小少爷‘先生’，他比你大不了几岁，又和咱们认识那么多年了；然后你居然不是只给你亲爱的哥哥一个人打电话⋯⋯”

这时另外两个人坐了过来，伊莎给脸颊微微发红的路德维希解了围：“基尔！今天我在路上看见你了，还想跟你商量怎么为路德庆祝呢，你却脚底抹油地跑了⋯⋯”这回尴尬的人轮到了基尔伯特：“我只是想赶快回到家，然后⋯⋯”路德维希知道，哥哥总是拿这位聪明伶俐的老邻居没辙，平常的快嘴利舌在她那里完全无用武之地。也难怪，在之前，所有人都以为这两个人会走到一起。

埃德尔斯坦先生轻咳了一声，打破了这僵局：“路德维希，请您给我们说说您今天获得的项目罢！”他忍住了没有叫他“贝什米特先生”，他知道，若是这样又会被基尔伯特嘲讽为“老古董”。路德维希转着啤酒杯，说：“其实只是一个外檐重新装修的项目。不过这也已经超越了我的想像，作为一个在这里只干了四年活的年轻人⋯⋯这不得不感谢您与盖苓先生的友谊⋯⋯（“感谢他干什么啊，这不都是你自己努力的结果！”基尔伯特不屑地插话）⋯⋯甲方还很挑剔地要求以一张‘高质量的油画’作为效果图，这真是奇怪，一般来说以水彩渲染或水粉表现就足够了。为此，盖苓先生向我推荐了一位‘很有天赋’的画家与我合作。所以我明天的工作就是去拜访这位住在白河北岸意租界的费里西安诺・瓦尔加斯先生，并和他商量这件事⋯⋯”

“费里西安诺，那位可爱的意大利孩子！”伊莎叫道。

[1]一般德国式的晚餐都是冷餐，也就是面包配香肠啥的。故而晚餐也吃热餐——可真是破费的庆祝哦。

[2]德语“时代精神”

[3]在今九龙路、马场道一带，现存的所谓“德国武官公寓”是在1924年为开滦矿务局的员工建造的，后为美军驻军征用。暂且先将在德租界居住的军官们也先放在这附近⋯⋯

[4]在今解放南路，现为政协俱乐部。

[5]根据一些在租界区长大的外国人的回忆，那些“中国保姆”比她们西方的同行们敬业而温柔得多。

[6]奥匈帝国王储斐迪南大公夫妻在萨拉热窝遇刺是第一次世界大战的诱因。

[7]山东时为德国人控制。

[8]1917年天津发生洪水。

[9]此持剑骑士像与北德其他城市中的持剑骑士像形象类似，于1900年竖立。1918年德国战败后被英国人推倒。

[10]Rolf Geyling，奥地利建筑师，1884年出生，1920年来到中国，1952年病逝于天津。

[11]今重庆路。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

伊丽莎白・海德威利，或者按照匈牙利人的习惯，称呼她为海德威利・伊丽莎维塔[1]，或者干脆像在她家中干活的张妈和远处英国菜场的卖菜妇女们那样，叫她“白小姐”——是位出生在中国的匈牙利女子。

她的父亲，海德威利・伊斯特万先生有着精准而有品位的眼光——不管是挑选妻子，还是对待尘封多年的古物。

自从那位威尼斯商人[2]向西方的人们大肆描绘东方这个遍地黄金的天堂之后，这个神秘而古老的帝国就吸引了或好奇或贪婪的目光。而不幸的锁国政策使得那些精美的珍玩在离开少数几个通商港口，历经莫测的海上颠簸，终于到达目的地后，它们也只能被当作稀世珍宝捧在王公贵族的手中。直到十九世纪中叶，这种局面才结束——悲剧也就此开始。大量的无价之宝被野蛮的士兵掠夺到了西方，虽然与当年西班牙人对新大陆破坏力更巨大的文明毁灭相比这还算温和。

与之相比，较为文明的是那些勇敢的探险家们的寻宝历程。斯文赫定、斯坦因、伯希和、特林克勒、勒柯克[3]⋯⋯这些拓路者或握着皇家地理学会的资助，或有着一掷千金的富人作为下家，他们在当地向导的帮助下，乘着驼队，深入中亚、西域的腹地，不畏塔克拉玛干沙漠的干渴，不畏帕米尔高原的高寒，循着张骞、法显、玄奘的路线，沿着佛教、祅教、摩尼教的传播轨迹，在戈壁荒野中找到了一处处被遗忘千年的繁华。令人感到欣慰的是，他们虽然永远地带走了很多，但是也开拓了当时从未有人涉足的领域，填补了历史学和考古学的空白。有着良好的考古学、美术史、佛教史训练和汉语知识的汉学家们开始在那个兵荒马乱的时代去接手国人尚不能顾及的部分，也正是他们，将藏经洞的文书展示给了在北平毫不知情的中国学者。他们带走的东西虽然给正处于混乱中无力保护自己文化的国家以不可弥补的损失，但也将时间流沙中掩埋的珍宝展示给了全世界。

海德威利先生和妻子在1895年即来到了北平，1900年时，他们逃过了拳乱的影响[4]，当时他正与同乡斯坦因在遥远的尼雅[5]进行第一次发掘。丽嘉娜，他那有着深色皮肤和如水眼神的吉普赛妻子，也参加了他的大多数探险活动，并将这奔放自由的天性遗传给了他们的女儿伊丽莎白。

伊丽莎白1904年出生在北平，当时她的父亲正在楼兰。她是海德威利家的掌上明珠。丽嘉娜在12年后离开了她爱并被爱的丈夫和女儿，伊斯特万与伊丽莎白也迁居到了当时作为名流退隐之地的天津。在法租界丰领事路一座不起眼的小房子中，摆满了海德威利先生各处游历探险的收获，而从德日进[6]、桑志华[7]这些献身自然考古事业的科学家，到卢芹斋[8]、贝尔契斯基[9]这样并不“干净”的商人，以及当时的文化艺术界名流，都是他的座上宾。

费里西安诺的父母，来自意大利的画商瓦尔加斯夫妇，也曾来到海德利威先生家的沙龙中做客，故而伊丽莎白曾见过小她3岁的少年费里西亚诺。

“小费里如同波提切利画中的天使，”伊丽莎白说，“哦，那是在大概在10年多前的时候吧。”她又补充道，眼睛望向前方，仿佛那个有着褐色柔软头发和些微迷离眼神的少年又出现在她眼前，“不过在之后我就没见过那一家人了，听说在战争结束后他们就回到意大利了。另外费里还有一位双胞胎兄弟⋯⋯”

“罗慕洛斯和雷姆斯[10]啊！那么瓦尔加斯家岂不如同天堂一样，有两位可爱的天使！”弗朗西斯笑着插话，这叫路德维希轻轻皱起了眉头。

“这么说他也很年轻，不过既然是盖苓先生推荐的合作者，在水平上应该没有问题。”埃德尔斯坦先生努力把话题拉上正轨，他柔软的奥地利德语口音听上去很舒服。

“罗德，就不容许哥哥我稍微憧憬一下美少年么⋯⋯”弗朗西斯装出扫兴的表情，埃德尔斯坦先生没有理会他，并不知道这位法国人已经努力地忍住没把“甜心你莫非是吃醋了”这句明显会叫这位看起来很保守的奥地利人火冒三丈的话说出来。他直接说的法语，在座的各位都能听懂。

“不知道他现在还像天使么⋯⋯”喝得微醺的基尔伯特又把话题引向了偏处，北德的口音听起来很硬朗，“路德啊，明天把他带到这儿咱们再喝一顿罢！”

“一定要啊！要叫他尝尝我做的意面正不正宗⋯⋯”弗朗西斯也附和着，虽然他对做意面的兴趣远小于认识这位年轻人的企图。

“路德维希，你有没有恰当的服装⋯⋯”埃德尔斯坦先生放弃了掌控话题，试图作出妥协，希望能提出一些实际的问题。

“是啊，要打理得很帅——虽然你作为本大爷的弟弟已经帅得像小鸟一样了！”基尔伯特一只手搂着路德维希的肩头，一手拍着桌子，看来已经语无伦次了。

“是的，我相信我们的路易一定会抱得美人归的。”弗朗西斯还不忘添油加醋，路德维希已经不知道自己现在是个什么样的表情了。

“你们这就好像路德维希明天是去见某位深闺佳丽并准备把她娶回家一样！”最后伊丽莎白用纯正的德语总结得一针见血。

路德维希对他的这群亲人和朋友感到无奈。不得不说，对于这位未曾谋面的瓦尔加斯先生，他也有着些微的好奇——但却从未如此不礼貌地去揣测对方的样貌，甚至是——哦，这简直是——他对明天的会面有些紧张，多半是刚才那些毫无营养的对话造成的，所以他希望赶紧结束这混乱，回到家里去。

晴朗的一天。

路德维希在上午10点钟到达了白河北岸意租界康特嘉里亚佐路[11]（Via Conte Galeazzo Ciana）的一座小楼前，花圃中开着这里常见的月季[12]，还有较为少见的雏菊，路德维希记得这是意大利的国花。盖苓先生给了他地址，而未得到电话号码，否则以他的做事风格，肯定会事先打一个电话来确认是否方便。从他住的法租界丰领事路到意租界并不远，但是如果空跑一趟也令人扫兴。

路德维希整了整领带——他是坐黄包车来的，他平常上班时会骑着一辆自行车，跨过墙子河上的小桥，进入英租界，但是这次他不想在这个炎热的日子骑着自行车去拜访别人，也不想把衣服弄皱——就像埃德尔斯坦先生建议的那样，他打理得很整齐才出门，虽然平常的仪表已经很叫人满意了——摘下帽子，敲了敲那装饰着一圈新鲜花环的门。

一位看起来怯生生的年轻女仆开了门：“Mi scusi, trovi Maestro Vargas?”[13]她看到路德维希困惑的表情，连忙改用不太流利的英语问：“请问，您是找瓦尔加斯少爷么？”

路德维希松了一口气，也用英语回答：“是的，请问他现在在家么？”

女仆有些不好意思，说：“少爷他才刚起床⋯⋯”

路德维希后悔自己应该下午再来——他后来才知道了这位瓦尔加斯家的少爷还有睡午觉的习惯——想要回答他可以在门外等一会儿时，一位年轻人出现在女仆身后，用意大利语对她说：“爱丽丝，我来吧。”

路德维希觉得这就是他要找的人，马上开始背诵昨天刚和弗朗西斯学习的两句意大利语：“Buongiorno, signor Vargas. Mi scusi, non parlo italiano⋯⋯”[14]

还没等他自我介绍，这位年轻人就冲路德维希笑了笑，挠了挠还湿漉漉的头发，用德语说：“您就是路德维希・贝什米特先生？我可不可以直接叫您路德维希——以及du-Form[15]？我是费里西安诺・瓦尔加斯，你可以叫我费里西安诺或者费里，并且用du-Form，可以么？”

路德维希似乎对这一串虽然有些口音但是非常流利的德语吓到了，带有些微意大利语调的德语听上去倒有写奥地利德语的婉转感觉。他连忙回答：“du-Form，没问题，signor⋯⋯费里西安诺⋯⋯”

费里西安诺说：“到屋里来坐罢，我马上就好。”转头向那位迷迷糊糊的女仆说：“爱丽丝，带这位先生到客厅。”然后就轻快地跑进里屋——这时路德维希才发现他只披了一件浴巾。

路德维希在客厅的沙发中坐了一小会儿，正在欣赏墙上满当当的绘画，费里西安诺就回来了，他湿漉漉的头发已经擦得比较干，虽然褐色的发丝上还有些水气，浴巾也换成了休闲的长裤和白衬衫，只是扣子还是少系了那么几个。

“实在抱歉，路德维希，我没想到你会来得那么早⋯⋯”路德维希站起来，内心想，其实这个时间一点儿都不早——不过这大概是意大利人的习惯罢。

“这样，咱们去对面那家冰淇淋店说罢！”费里西安诺拉着路德维希就往大门的方向走。“那家冰淇淋店很有名的，正宗的意大利风味哦！”

看来这是一个好的开端，虽然这时路德维希大概没有这么想。

[1]匈牙利人姓名是姓在前，名在后。

[2]即马可・波罗。

[3]分别为来自瑞典、匈牙利（后入英国籍）、法国、德国、德国的探险家。

[4]即义和团。

[5]罗布泊附近的古城，由斯坦因发现。

[6]法国神学家、古生物学家。

[7]法国传教士、博物学家，北疆博物院（中国北方最早的博物馆）的创办者。

[8]中国古董商，曾贩卖大量文物给外国人。

[9]德国汉学家、收藏家。

[10]参见罗马建城的传说。

[11]今自由道。

[12]天津的土壤很适合种月季，现在的市花就是月季。

[13]“请问，您是找瓦尔加斯少爷么？”

[14]“早上好，瓦尔加斯先生。对不起，我不会说意大利语⋯⋯”

[15]德语，用“你”称呼，而非用“您”称呼，即Sie-Form。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 _“弗朗西斯有一位英国朋友。”_ 路德维希今天没有上班，而是去意租界拜访那位画家瓦尔加斯先生了。到基尔伯特下班的时候，他还没有回来。基尔伯特想，看来这“约会”进行得不错么，于是继续开始写他的回忆录。 _“这位亚瑟・柯克兰先生，走在大街上的话，谁都会称呼他为‘Sir’，或许还会对他脱帽致敬——不过就我所知，这位用礼帽和文明杖（我一直觉得中国人对这东西的称呼很有意思，在这里就这么用罢！）伪装起来的绅士，骨子里——尤其是喝酒后，其实是个比街头混混还能打架的流氓。_

_“我这么说可是有理有据的。这位有着金色短发的柯克兰先生曾有一次来到弗朗齐的酒馆——这也是唯一的一次——听他说，理由是他在美国的弟弟已经一个月没有给他写信了，这叫他感到十分的伤心，于是就来到弗朗西斯的酒馆借酒消愁来着——可是这哪是借酒消愁啊，那破坏力简直如同发狂的公牛。_

_“事情是这么发生的：我只是夸了几句路德平常是如何听我话、对我如何好，他就仿佛被冒犯了一样，和我扭打起来——我当时似乎也有些醉了，于是便欣然接受他的挑衅——这位醉酒的绅士身手了得，虽然我觉得他不喝酒的情况下实力肯定不及当时的十分之一。听说中国武术中有种‘醉拳’的功夫，威力强大，或许和这个差不多罢。我们把弗朗西斯的酒馆搅得天翻地覆，弗朗西斯和几个侍应生都拉不住我们。唯一能阻止我的路德那天也在加班。最后是闻讯赶来的伊莎——亏了这位勇敢的女人，我和柯克兰先生才没在警局过夜——她冲进酒馆的厨房抽出煎肉用的平底锅，手疾眼快地给了我们一人一下——我醒来之后的时候已经在自家的床上了 ~~，柯克兰先生当时可能在弗朗西斯的床上罢。~~ ~~~~_

_~~“不，您没有误会——或者说您的这个‘误会’其实就是事情的真相。弗朗西斯与这位柯克兰先生就是这种‘在床上’的关系⋯⋯~~ ”_

基尔伯特看着自己刚刚写下的这一段，皱了皱眉，决定把被伊丽莎白打晕那段之后的文字都划掉。作为一个保守的德国人，他都有些惊异自己刚才写下的那些涉及到他人隐私的文字，感到非常不满意。

路德维希和基尔伯特这两位贝什米特家的兄弟，虽然青春期是在他们那位“如同法国人一样”的叔父腓特烈先生家度过的，但是在“那方面”，他们还是继承了亲生父亲的老派作风。

兄弟两人一表人才，也有着不错的工作，但是都尚无固定的女伴。基尔伯特在伊丽莎白改姓埃德尔斯坦之后，表现得仿佛事不关己，只有路德维希知道他高傲哥哥的真实内心。至于路德维希自己，也曾交过几位女伴，但是一段时间后，双方都会感到性格不合而分手。故而兄弟二人也会去“恰当的地方”来满足生理需求。

与这两兄弟不同，弗朗西斯有着丰富多彩的夜生活。他那boulevardier[1]般的形象，在这个时代并不多见的半长发，半眯起来如同在邀约的紫色眼睛，总能吐出温柔多情话语的嘴，迷倒了（“是骗倒了！”基尔伯特说。）来他这里做客的太太小姐们，甚至是男人。

弗朗西斯与亚瑟・柯克兰却不是在他的酒馆认识的。这位充满绅士派头的英国人，平常时可不会到这种小地方去消遣。

弗朗西斯有时候会去观看赛马——赌马并不是他的爱好，他只是在享受观看这种运动，以及观察身边的观众——后者是一个有意思的习惯，他作为酒馆的经营者，平常就可以见到林林总总的人们，观察人类并去揣摩他们的内心，这叫弗朗西斯感到很兴奋。他有时甚至想，如果没有接手这个酒馆，他倒希望当一名侦探或者是精神分析者。对于后者，他对那位奥地利医师[2]的著作很感兴趣，并承认自己母亲所从事的职业对他性格的多方面影响——这一点，基尔伯特在他的回忆录中“不礼貌”的猜测其实很正确。[3]

这一场比赛戏剧性不强，水平相差悬殊，胜者稳操胜券——弗朗西斯不喜欢这样的比赛，将目光转向了观众席。在那些淑女们夸张礼帽的掩映之下，有两位身着牛津裤和休闲衬衫，戴着硬草帽的年轻绅士，坐在与他在同一排，离他不远的位置。弗朗西斯想，这两人衣着类似，如同大学的学生；但是看他们的举止，其中一位对另一位表现得毕恭毕敬，大概是下属；居上位者似乎对输赢并不在意，只是指着一位看起来很英俊的骑手，对着那位下属样的同伴窃窃私语；下属说了什么话似乎叫他很不高兴，扭过头去，却正对上了弗朗西斯观察他们的目光。弗朗西斯连忙收回目光，他不希望自己显得很没礼貌。

比赛结束后，两位绅士——当然是那位看起来更有地位的走在前面——来到正要准备离开的弗朗西斯的座位前，这时弗朗西斯看到了那个人有着粗犷的眉毛——却和他少年般的脸型搭配得很好，逆光时看不清楚眼睛的颜色，真是遗憾。“这位先生，您刚才似乎在看着我，请问您有什么事么？”和推测的一样，说的是英语。

弗朗西斯随口接了一句：“Je m'excuse？”[4]

那人似乎有些不耐烦，用法语重复了一遍刚才的问话：“这位先生，您刚才似乎在看着我，请问您有什么事么？”

弗朗西斯摆出最灿烂的笑容，故意说得很清晰：“I DO understand English.”

站在逆光中的人有些被激怒了，并意识到对一个只是被怀疑看了自己一眼的法国陌生人继续对话是个愚蠢的选择，于是他赌气一般地继续用英语说：“我搞错了，在此表示抱歉。如果有时间，请您到我家喝茶。”

弗朗西斯假装没有理解他的客套意思，作出欣然接受的姿态：“为什么不呢？您真是太好了！现在正是下午茶的时间！”

这位粗眉毛的先生对自己的行为再次感到后悔，并觉得这位脑子不会转弯的法国人简直笨得无可救药了。可是也不便就此发作，只得压低怒火，赌咒这个法国人再被自己遇到的话可不会有什么好事——只是这个愿望从未实现。

弗朗西斯坐在英国商人亚瑟・柯克兰的汽车上，那位秘书兼助手开着车——“猜测的没错，果然是这个职位，不仅如此，看他的长相，这位年轻人应该还有别的用处⋯⋯”弗朗西斯的脑子在毫无礼貌地运转着。

亚瑟的别墅在英租界香港道[5]，距离南边的赛马场并不远。他们在那座深宅大院的花园内开始了愉快的下午茶——虽然这“愉快”只是就弗朗西斯单方面来说。那位有着深金色头发和年轻健康身体的助手并没有陪在他们两人身边。

茶具并未使用英国的样式——毕竟在这茶与瓷的故乡，不使用当地出产的精致玩意简直是浪费。弗朗西斯对红茶没有研究，对英式茶点更是提不起兴趣。不过他觉得，某些话是可以说出来，使得这个下午茶变得很美味。

他指着助手离开的背影，狡黠地眨着紫色的眼睛对亚瑟说道：“我以为您会喜欢那种身体柔软，毛发稀少，皮肤如丝绸一般，眼神如受伤的小鹿那样的东方男孩。就像纪德先生的阿舒尔[6]——”

柯克兰先生的眼睛陡然睁大了，弗朗西斯满意地发现他的眼睛如同祖母绿一般诱人。不过他马上又恢复了平静，“狡猾的商人”，弗朗西斯心想，他继续说道：“可是看来您有着王尔德先生那样的口味[7]⋯⋯”

亚瑟垂着眼睛，啜了一口茶，装作没听懂的样子，说：“可以看出，您对文学很有见解。”

“‘ _在那里，美味的粮食在等待我们产生饥饿感。_ ’[8]”弗朗西斯像是要给人催眠那样低语着，“您不觉得这个午后应该有比下午茶更多的消遣么？”

亚瑟迟疑地把玩着骨瓷茶杯，似乎内心有些动摇：“‘ _我发现理性只有两分——转眼即用尽！_ ’[9]请您不要总说令我费解的话语。”

“您很明白我的意思。所以您就来到了东方，为什么不是印度？”弗朗西斯觉得自己的话——或者说是纪德先生的话，很有效果。

亚瑟站起来，往屋内走，他似乎下定决心不再扮演那位品行端正的绅士了，在饥饿感突然袭来的时候。弗朗西斯跟在后面，附在亚瑟耳边轻声道：“我愿见到地狱的火焰。”

这是1927年，亚瑟・柯克兰来到天津的第二个夏天。

[1]花花公子

[2]弗洛伊德

[3]见第一章

[4]“对不起？”

[5]今睦南道。

[6]安德烈纪德的小说《背德者》中的阿拉伯男孩。

[7]指王尔德的金发年轻恋人道格拉斯。

[8]见纪德《地上的粮食》，前一句为“这是一处阴凉圣地，那里诱人入睡的魅力是如此强烈，以致可以说我以前从未感受过。”

[9]见兰波《地狱一季》，后文为“——我的不幸正是由于我没有尽早发现我们身在西方。西方的沼泽！并非我信奉扭曲的光明、衰朽的形式、盲目的行动……好了！自从东方衰落以来，精神所忍受的残酷发展，现在我的精神绝对愿意承担……我的精神就是这样。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

在离开亚瑟家的房门时，为他开门的那位年轻助手以一种复杂的眼神看着弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯拍拍年轻人的肩头，道：“放心罢，哥哥是不会抢走你的工作的。”他指的不是他刚才去干的那种“工作”，而是这位年轻人所关心的、普通的助手职位。

助手僵硬地做出微笑：“那么欢迎您再来，波诺弗瓦先生。”弗朗西斯心想，这位喜爱金发年轻人的女王陛下啊，只是拿这些年轻人当某个人的“替代品”而“使用”呢，这种事情是绝对瞒不过我的。这样看来，挺短的时间内替代品还换了不少。他觉得凭借他的能力，一定能搞明白这个“替代品”的真身是谁。“金发的年轻人”，他暗笑，突然想起了基尔伯特那个木头弟弟，“小路易要是干这种事情大概要比门口这位可怜的年轻人还要僵硬得多⋯⋯”不禁笑出了声。

弗朗西斯对亚瑟家充满东方风格的装饰很满意：在那张用丝绸装饰的四柱床上做爱时，旁边那尊象鼻的伽内什[1]像咧着嘴看着他们；绘着春宫的瓷枕那凉丝丝的感觉与其上的热度形成冰与火的对比；东方的香料无疑有着催情的效果，哦，更不用说适量的那种“草”[2]的美好作用了；亚瑟喜欢趴在那张檀木的桌子上和他玩背入式，凸起的花纹叫他敏感的身子能得到更多的刺激；或者两人干脆翻滚在那张波斯地毯上，亚瑟白皙的身子在他的挑逗下像蛇那样扭动着，并染上红晕；在亚瑟跨坐在自己身上时，弗朗西斯能看见他迷乱的表情和含着生理泪水绿眼睛，四柱床帐顶上垂下来人面鸟身的迦陵频伽[3]在冲着自己奏乐，“哦，天堂，或者按照东方人的说法——极乐世界”。

亚瑟对此也很满意。在巴黎的红磨坊，弗朗西斯长大的地方，他母亲的姐妹们教给了他取悦别人的技巧。在过程中，弗朗西斯喜欢叫他“Her Majesty”或是“my Queen”之类的，每当这时亚瑟都会不由自主地有更强烈的反应。亚瑟想，我怎么会一直叫那些毛头的小伙子们随便上我的床。

最后的那一位“毛头小伙子”，后来也一直本本份份地做着他的本职工作，没再被当作“替代品”，这叫他对弗朗西斯感恩戴德，不时地去“黄金时代”那儿砸入他的工资。

故而，在这种互相满意的情况下，这段伙伴关系一直持续着。后来与弗朗西斯一同观看赛马的基尔伯特也见到过亚瑟，这位神经大条的德国男人，却在直觉上无比敏锐而准确。他开玩笑般地向弗朗西斯问起这个事，不出意料的，弗朗西斯也爽快地向他的好兄弟承认了。基尔伯特了解并理解他的这位朋友，虽然他认定自己一辈子也不会做这种事情。

虽然弗朗西斯到现在还没搞清楚那位神秘的金发年轻人——亚瑟那不敢承认的梦中情人是谁，不过这一点儿都没有困扰到他。他很自豪自己并不是作为“替代品”而出现的，虽然亚瑟对他的依赖也仅限于身体上和文学讨论上。但是他们互相享受着这种关系，就足够了。

下面我们来看看另一位僵硬而紧张的金发年轻人——他正在与他的老板，盖苓先生推荐的意大利年轻画家，也就是他未来一段时间的合作者，进行会面——或者照弗朗西斯调笑的说法，“约会”。

确实，将约会地点定在冰淇淋（Galeto[4]）店是很多情侣的选择，尤其是这家名为“Casablanca”的幽雅店铺。可是这两位年轻人不仅不是情侣，而且还是初次见面，这氛围不禁叫路德维希感到些微尴尬。周围都是讲着意大利语的情侣，他们与冰淇淋共同散发着甜蜜的空气——意大利语其实比法语更适合表达炽热的爱意啊，真正是“歌唱般的语言”啊，路德维希的思维不受控制地想，然后又为自己的心不在焉感到羞愧。

费里西安诺为自己选择了榛果奶油冰淇淋加巧克力淋酱，路德维希开始选了单纯的香草冰淇淋，但是在费里西安诺的建议下又添加了焦糖淋酱。他不知道在对方一脸满足地吃着冰淇淋的时候提起合作的问题是否合适，他本就不是一个擅于言辞的人，而面对一位陌生的意大利人，他更是有些不知所措，虽然这位年轻人看起来很随和而容易接近——于是他只得低下头继续吃冰淇淋。

香草冰淇淋果然很适合焦糖淋酱，路德维希想，抬头看见对方品尝着那碗榛果奶油冰淇淋的幸福样子。费里西安诺的褐发看起来很柔软，脸颊的线条也如同少年般的柔和，吃冰淇淋时褐色的眼珠被细密的睫毛挡住，眼帘形状优美——路德维希不禁想到了昨天那群人的无稽讨论，并对自己的关注点变得与他们相同而感到又一次羞愧——难道要向弗朗西斯报告：哦，那位意大利年轻人真的如同波提切利笔下的天使，那上翘的嘴角、优雅的眉弓、光洁的额头都一样，啊，真是capolavoro[5]！路德维希不禁开始诅咒自己这如同被弗朗西斯附身了一样的下流想法。

他轻咳了一声，觉得还是尽早地开始正题比较好。

“先生⋯⋯费里西亚诺，盖苓先生应该已经向您⋯⋯你讲述了这次的合作。如你所见，我作为合作者，希望与你讨论这次的项目。请问现在方便么？”

费里西安诺从冰淇淋中回过神：“路德——不介意我直接这么叫你吧——我觉得有这两种方法：你设计方案，我只管完成最后的效果图——客人要求的是油画吧，真是少见啊——或者是，在你的设计过程中我就会参与进来，因为万一方案被否决了，我画出的也是我自己喜欢的东西，会很高兴⋯⋯啊不不不，我不是说你的方案会被否决，我的意思是⋯⋯”他似乎对自己的口无遮拦感到尴尬，垂下眼帘，咬着嘴唇，“我就是会乱说话⋯⋯我没有别的意思⋯⋯”

路德维希对这突发状况慌了手脚——他本就不会应对别人的情绪波动，这大概也是他和以前的女伴分手的原因之一罢——只得说：“我没想到别的意思，你没必要道歉⋯⋯吃冰淇淋吧，不要化了⋯⋯”他希望转移话题，但是转而又觉得这太生硬了，于是又说，“我希望采取你说的第二种做法，我也觉得这样比较好⋯⋯”

对面的年轻人马上就恢复了无忧无虑的样子，眯起眼睛笑了笑：“那么什么时候带我去看看那幢需要翻新的房子啊，我对英租界的路不太不了解呢。”又挖了一勺冰淇淋，“淋上焦糖酱的香草冰淇淋很好吃罢，哎呀，不由得馋了呢，可否给我尝一尝呢？呃，你也可以尝尝我的⋯⋯”

路德维希见他那么快地由阴转晴，不由得松了一口气，又对突然提出的交换冰淇淋要求感到有些迟疑：大概这又是文化差异问题罢，那么就顺从他——他正想起身去再拿两只勺子，费里西安诺就把自己的勺伸进了他的那碗香草冰淇淋——

“我就不客气了！”费里西安诺笑着说。

路德维希努力作出平常的表情，这时他非常庆幸自己有张扑克脸，然后不动声色地在费里西安诺的榛子奶油冰淇淋中舀了一勺——也很好吃——他不敢承认他曾设想过费里西安诺用他的勺子给自己喂一口榛子冰淇淋的场景——

在准备离开冰淇淋店的时候，路德维希又遇见了叫他纠结的事情：他不知道是否应该提醒费里西亚诺吃到嘴边的冰淇淋渍有没擦干净的地方——若是说出来不仅不太礼貌，还暴露了自己一直在观察对方的事实，不说出来又仿佛故意叫他出丑——路德维希觉得自己在干活的时候有着无比的行动力，但是在与人打交道时总是在纠结怎样做比较好，并且最后以选择了错误的做法居多。

“费里西亚诺，对不起，你的嘴边有一点没有擦干净。”路德维希语速很快，像是急着逃跑一样。

费里西亚诺用餐巾擦了擦，可惜是错误的位置，然后以询问的目光看着路德维希。

“再左边一点⋯⋯不是⋯⋯”路德维希突然做出了叫他自己完全难以相信的举动：接过餐巾帮费里西亚诺擦掉了冰淇淋渍。

他感觉自己的心跳速度陡然上升，更不幸的是血液也涌到脸上了——大概是做了平常不会做的举动，很不习惯罢，他为自己这样开脱着。

啊，今天是怎么了，见到这位意大利青年之后，所有的事情就都开始不对劲，问题到底出现在什么地方？路德维希的理性似乎无法解决这个问题，他感觉他的步调完全被打乱了——他不知道，以后还会更加地乱下去。

[1]印度教的神灵，形象为象头人身，常被当作财神祭拜。

[2]大麻

[3]源于佛教，形象为鸟身人头，又叫“妙声鸟”，声音美妙动听。

[4]意式冰淇淋，与常见的美式冰淇淋不同，含糖和空气量都较低，故而相对更健康、口感更细腻。

[5]意大利语，杰作。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

埃德尔斯坦先生觉得自己对现在的生活感到很满意。

埃德尔斯坦先生，全名罗德里赫・埃德尔斯坦，维也纳人，目前有一个很“维也纳人”的职业——钢琴师——他教那些个热爱音乐的小姐太太们，以及父母想叫他们得到某些必备音乐修养的孩子们弹钢琴，有时候还会给电影院当现场配乐者——后者对于他来说只是临时的活计，在大部分情况下，在起士林餐厅担任小提琴手的施奈德[1]先生，他的老乡，完全可以胜任这个工作，他的小提琴能将初恋的甜蜜、久别的苦楚表达得淋漓尽致，但是有时候，那些机车的轰鸣、怪兽的怒吼或许还是由那种有钢板的乐器来表现更加适合。施奈德先生很喜爱这位年轻人，将他视为有天赋的助手，虽然罗德里赫只是选择他喜欢的电影去当他的临时钢琴师。

是的，罗德里赫喜欢电影，从需要他那种现场配乐者、演员表情动作夸张的默片，到后来同步声音技术成熟了的有声电影，再到有色菲林大量投入使用、“如同真实生活”的现代电影，他一直都是这门光影艺术的忠实爱好者。

“电影和留声机是我对20世纪的唯一留恋之处。”这个几乎被所有人视为顽冥不化老古董的奥地利人——当时还是个年轻人，曾这么说过。

是的，在这个既有电影又有留声机的时代，罗德里赫过得很惬意，虽然会走错路，但是他不觉得这降低了他的生活品质——虽然别人认为他不承认迷路是个严重问题的这件事，只是为了面子。

事实上，“走错路”这件事直接导致了罗德里赫生命中几项重要的转折，其中一件便是来到了这里——这个远在东方，并且已经没有奥地利租界的租界区。

“我当时只是走错了码头，于是就上错了船。”这位先生向人这样解释。

战后，奥地利经济虽不至于一蹶不振，但是也对罗德里赫的财产状况有着很大的打击。埃德尔斯坦家族作为奥地利的贵族阶层，其姓氏古老而荣耀——但这随着哈布斯堡王朝同霍亨索伦王朝、罗曼诺夫王朝一齐在二十世纪初那次撼动全世界的大战中崩塌，往昔的荣光虽不至不值一文，但也不是能变出面包的摇钱树了——贵族阶级的价值贬值得如同1923年的德国马克[2]一样快。

埃德尔斯坦家传到罗德里赫父亲这一代时，已接近单传，虽然有远方的表兄弟，但是在这混乱的时代已经不值一提。更令人沮丧的是，他那不争气的父亲和祖父已经把家中的产业都丢光了——散财总是很容易，随便有些小爱好，再加上个对金钱没概念的头脑，普路托斯（Ploutus）[3]就对你不再眷顾，等待你的就只有他语音上的兄弟——普路托（Pluto）[4]。

作为“娇生惯养的小少爷”（基尔伯特语），罗德里赫不仅能弹一手好钢琴，拉上两下小提琴，还对作曲有着些微的研究——这还要拜他那位（在后来那个时代被算作）游手好闲的父亲所赐——罗德里赫后来想，若是没有这些“手艺”，他现在真不知道该去干什么。

在父亲去世后，他发现留给他的遗产只是一沓沓的欠条和亏损报告，他将所有家财都用于还清债务——这使得这个不谙世事的年轻人几乎身无分文。罗德里赫似乎没有经过什么心理斗争，就下定决心离开欧洲，他觉得不管怎样也不会比现在更糟了。他买到一张汉堡港始发开往美国的船票，并成功地从维也纳来到了汉堡——请注意此处“成功”的幽默涵义——可是却没有成功地登上正确的船。

剪票员似乎并没有注意到他的错误船票，他也不知道从欧洲到美洲的旅程并不是先向南再向东航行，并且还要通过一条运河[5]。当然，即使他在路途中发现自己上错了船，大概也不会想办法离开——只要远离欧洲、远离之前生活的地方就可以了，新大陆和东方的旧帝国，甚至是南半球，都没有什么差别。在这时，这位小少爷的心境如同逃犯一样，他根本没有与其他的乘客进行任何交流。

当船驶进白河河口，雾气中的独桅帆船出现在视野里时，罗德里赫对没有出现传说中的自由女神像感到了一阵困惑，随即意识到或许这次旅程的目的地不是那个新大陆。他收回了些微不安的心情，靠岸后与一位法国年轻人结伴而行（“这只是为了更安全，不是怕走错了路。”罗德里赫解释道），逆白河而上，这时候——1925年——老龙头铁桥[6]尚存，万国桥[7]还未修建。在旅馆暂住下之后，罗德里赫来到了法租界工部局——在当时存在的英、法、意、日租界中，他选择了法租界——毕竟他的法语掌握得比英语要好些，法国人的食物也要好吃得多——他希望在法租界内找到一处出租的房子。

“位置在丰领事路，二层的小楼，有一间屋子可以租给你——屋主是位年轻女人，嗯，备注上写了她不排斥单身的男性房客——价格，是同等出租房屋中最便宜的——我看看，迟迟没有租出去的原因是去看房的租客总是赶上屋主不在。您可以明天拿着这张屋主留在这儿的出租广告去碰碰运气⋯⋯”工作人员递给罗德里赫一张有一个龙飞凤舞的签名的出租广告。

罗德里赫有些迟疑，他不确定这位“爱好出游”的女士是否是个值得信赖的房东，单身的年轻女性愿意把房间租给来路不明的陌生人，这本就比较可疑。他不愿拂逆这位热情的办事员的好意，但是他甚至希望明天拜访时这位女主人恰好不在家。

可是事与愿违，在罗德里赫怀着忐忑不安的心情敲开这位女士的家门时，出来迎接他的不是他想象中的华人仆妇，而是海德利威・伊丽莎白小姐本人。这位刚刚从前一年俄国人发现的诺音乌拉山匈奴墓群[8]考察归来，正在家整理报告的匈牙利裔女探险家，有着浓密的栗色长发，皮肤晒得微黑，那双如同吉普赛人的神秘绿色眼睛望着罗德里赫。

就这样，罗德里赫成了伊丽莎白的房客，并很快结识了住在旁边一栋房子中、与他年龄相仿的贝什米特兄弟。

可是谁也没有想到，在短短一年之后，他还成了这栋房子的男主人，这令他的满意度锦上添花。

“伊莎，你没有动我的东西吧？”罗德里赫似乎有些慌乱地问着，伊丽莎白正在客厅中看书，刚才就听见他的丈夫似乎在找着什么。

伊丽莎白刻意忽略了罗德里赫的慌张，她觉得这位古板的先生不会有什么要故意瞒着她的事情：“你找什么东西啊，亲爱的？”

罗德里赫甚至不希望伊丽莎白知道自己在找什么——他对自己对这位几可称得上是完美的妻子存有秘密感到不满意，但他认为这绝对是不能被别人看见的东西——“唔，一个本子，呃，是我的⋯⋯日记本。”

“哦亲爱的我还不知道你在记日记。难道是基尔伯特向你推销了记日记的好处，你就信了他的了？”伊丽莎白本人不记日记，但是在旅行中，她会写下详尽而文采洋溢的旅程记录，“我没见到你的日记本——别慌张，我是不会偷看的。”

“哦，谢谢你，我再去找找。”然后又是一阵翻找。

据基尔伯特——这位自称不愿放过任何嘲笑那位小少爷机会的“粗俗的”德国人——说，罗德里赫不仅仅缺乏方向感，还不存在找东西的能力。他平常有着极好的记忆力，从来就不觉得繁复的钢琴谱是个难背的东西——但是他就是会忘记自己的东西放在了哪里。平常的东西还好，伊丽莎白可以迅速地帮助他找到。但是这一件——

他甚至跟伊丽莎白撒了谎，虽然和日记本类似，但是这个本子上记录的都是他的梦境。他曾看过一些他那位犹太人老乡[9]写的书，他觉得这位医生将所有行为的起始都归为性欲，这真是太下流了；但是他欣赏将梦境作为潜意识在缺乏理性控制情况下的表现的这种理论，为此，他开始记录自己的梦境，以冀更加地了解自己。

罗德里赫是个下定决心就不会改变的人，或许流着日尔曼族血液的人们在这点上都是类似的。他记录自己所有能记住的梦，不管其神秘、荒诞、幼稚或是下流。记录前者的时候他感到很愉快，仿佛自己在夜晚时过了与现在完全不同的一套生活。但是在写下那些下流的行为和感受的时候，他的笔尖总是颤抖的，而努力回忆、还原那些令人难以启齿的场面却逐渐叫他有了一种背德的快感。

他曾经打算不记录那些过于可耻的梦境，描述它们叫人感觉难以下笔，但是完美主义的性格叫他不能这么做。而减少羞耻感的方法，就只能将记梦的本子隐秘地藏起来，不被别的任何人看见，他自己甚至也不好意思去翻看之前的记录——他知道梦境有时会反应潜在的愿望，但有时也会怀疑这点：自己真的会渴望那种事情么？

最终，他在枕头底下找到了本子：上一次赖床的时候，他把本子拿到了床上来记录刚刚的梦境。

“下一次可不能这样了！”罗德里赫想，“若是被伊莎发现⋯⋯”他不是没想过干脆不要干这种“见不得人的勾当”，也省得提心吊胆；但是这真是一件令人上瘾的事情，夹杂在普通梦境中的下流梦境非但没有减少，反而越发真实、记忆越发清晰——罗德里赫甚至佩服自己梦中的想象力，连身体的反应都“模拟”得那么像。

到目前为止，埃德尔斯坦先生的隐秘梦境还没有人知道，对此他感到很满意。

[1]据爱尔兰裔英国人所著回忆录《租界生活》一书，叙述了起士林咖啡厅有一支三重奏组合，其中主力为小提琴家施奈德先生。他还为平安影院做现场配乐。

[2]1923年德国通货膨胀，马克贬值。

[3]希腊神话中的财神。

[4]希腊神话中的冥神，其词根就是“财富”的意思，据称他有大量的财富。

[5]苏伊士运河。

[6]1904年建造的横跨海河的铁桥，连接老龙头火车站和法租界，为平移开启式铁桥。老龙头火车站即今天津东站前身。

[7]1926－1927年在老龙头铁桥西侧修建的悬臂开启式铁桥，即今天津东站前的解放桥。

[8]俄国探险家、考古学家科兹洛夫Козло́в于1924年在蒙古国恰克图境内诺音乌拉山发现匈奴古墓群，获得大量中国汉朝和匈奴文物。

[9]弗洛伊德。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

路德维希现在正独自坐在位于意租界瓦尔加斯宅的客厅中。他自己都不知道为什么会这样。

他与费里西安诺愉快地吃完了冰淇淋，愉快地回到费里西安诺的家中，再经过一段愉快的闲聊后，又愉快地品尝了爱丽丝做的美味的意面。当然，在最后一件“愉快的事”之前，路德维希已经提出了告辞的请求，但是这位热情的意大利人并没有接受，并宣称不尝尝爱丽丝的意面会令那位姑娘（还有他自己）伤心，路德维希自己也会为此后悔一辈子——于是路德维希就留下来，品尝了意面，以及精彩的饭后甜点，使得这两位意大利人不致伤心——并表示自己如果之前离开了绝对会后悔一辈子——“尝试多说说Bravo吧！”路德维希想，他正在努力地学习意大利人的表达方式。

可是现在，他却独自坐在客厅中。他本来准备用餐结束后就离开的，但是费里西安诺提出要在今天就去英租界考察那处需要改造的房屋。作为一个有行动力的德国人，他很高兴看到自己的搭档如此积极，于是便答应了。

“那么我先去睡个午觉，路德你如果也想的话可以到客房⋯⋯”

路德维希不知道该说什么，他感觉他的面瘫又一次救了他：“呃，我不习惯于睡午觉，我可以在客厅中休息⋯⋯”他想，反正今天的“工作”就是来找这位瓦尔加斯先生，并没有急着回去的必要。并且他也认为应该尊重别人的生活习惯——毕竟规律的生物钟被打乱是不舒服的。

就这样，费里西安诺去睡午觉，而路德维希独自呆在客厅中。从这里可以越过花园，望见马可・波罗广场中间的胜利女神柱[1]，中午的时候街上没什么行人，几栋围着广场而建的充满地中海风格的奶白色别墅如同凝固在了时间中。路德维希看了一会儿风景，转而欣赏墙上的画。

费里西安诺摆在客厅中的画总的来说比较古典——这是相对当时的表现主义、立体主义来说——风格近似于印象派，但是还有着一些克里姆特[2]、劳特雷克[3]的艳丽颜色。其中有油画的成品，也有随兴涂抹的水彩小稿。在画的边角处有画家的签名，花体的F.V.缠绕在一起，有时候还会故意地隐藏在草丛、乱石堆中。

在事务所也需要画水彩渲染表现图的路德维希，并不善于把握色彩。他可以轻松地画单色素描，用笔果断，光影细腻，连处在阴影中的反光和反阴影也表达得清晰而充满节奏感；他细致专注的性格叫他也可以出色地完成单色的水墨渲染——这种需要屏气凝神，如同绣花般精细和考验耐性的工作。

但是色彩对他来说却是一大难题：在初期的色彩训练中，他需要靠背诵调色规律才能画出“与样图一模一样”的水彩或水粉静物画，但是毫无创意。之后的水彩渲染他也是通过不懈地努力和精准的“笔头功夫”勉强应付。工作中，他都尽量地去做那些需要画墨线或者单色图样的活计，尽量避开涉及到色彩的事情。

他有时感觉到，色彩感或许是天生的。比如费里西安诺，这位天才的年轻意大利画家。大理石本不会是那样的颜色，可是在淡蓝色天光和土黄色的土地映衬下就变幻出了奇妙的光影效果。他不知道阳光透过树叶打在地面上会有如此斑驳璀璨的观感。水面不仅仅只是波纹加上岸边景物的倒影，在费里西安诺的画中，他仿佛能听见水流的声音。很多情况下，颜色的出现是无法解释原因的——画家自己也说不清楚为什么要使用这样的颜色，可是配合在一起却将画面的内容和感情充分表达。

路德维希觉得自己一辈子也画不出这样的作品。

他不觉得自己是个缺乏感情、迟钝的人——虽然人们都认为艺术家是需要感情丰富的，而其他的行业似乎并不注重这一点。相反，他觉得自己很善于欣赏艺术，并与其产生内心的共鸣——不过大概这种敏锐仅限于“接受感情”而非“输出感情”。路德维希陷入了有关艺术感知与表达的思考中。

一个多小时过后，费里西安诺从楼上下来，在之前，他已经把朦胧的睡眼努力睁开，蓬松的头发梳理得较为整齐，并穿好了衣服——深浅蓝色相间的竖条纹衬衫和白色的网球裤——看来他已经准备好出门了。

他走到路德维希跟前，道：“有时间我为你画张肖像吧。”他发现了路德维希错愕的表情，又说：“免费的，画你会叫我很高兴的。”

路德维希大致理解了这位年轻人似乎并不以画画当作谋生手段，而是只是画他想画的东西——可是为什么是他，这个刚刚认识的德国男人，会进入这位画家的取材范围呢。

路德维希叫了一辆黄包车，并为费里西安诺整好他的巴拿马草帽——然后马上就觉得自己大概又被意大利人的随意而亲密的作风传染了，感到无奈。他平常只会和哥哥做出比较亲密的动作，但那也主要是基尔伯特单方面的“骚扰”。

他们的目的地位于英租界克伦坡道（Colombo Road）[4]靠近海光寺道（Hai Kwan Sou）[5]一带，已经在英租界的边缘了。此时已过了一天中最热的时候，但是太阳依旧很强烈。费里西安诺表示自己很喜欢晒太阳，虽然家乡的太阳可能更足，但这样已经很不错了。家乡啊，路德维希不禁想起了波罗的海阴沉的天空，铅灰色的云层，仿佛要穿入云层的教堂尖顶，繁忙的船只来往于蓝灰色的水面上——这是他对小时候的家乡的印象。“甚至不是透纳[6]的海。倒是有着弗雷德里希[7]的感觉。”他想，自己或许与这位同样出生于波罗的海海滨[8]的画家有共同语言，但是自己眼中的世界大概没有那么荒凉。

他又想起在费里西安诺的客厅中那幅背景为群山的佛罗伦萨风景，伟大的伯鲁乃列斯基[9]为圣母百花大教堂建造的穹顶优雅而庄严地矗立在土红色屋顶的簇拥中，乔托的钟楼吸引着他的目光，夕阳西下的时候，建筑物的影子拉得很长，而整个城市都染上了金红色的光——这大概就是费里西安诺的家乡罢。

位于克伦坡道的这所房子，只有一层，小巧玲珑，却有着夸张的门厅和门柱，巴洛克式铺张的大窗，以及三角楣上庄严的山花——但是做成如此小的尺度却只叫人感到像个玩具。路德维希不禁觉得屋主请人改造外檐装修显然是个正确的选择。费里西安诺看见这滑稽的搭配也开始发笑。

他们拜访了房主，来自英格兰的一家人热情地招待了他们，这倒不像是英国人了。路德维希还想，若是典型的英国人，是不是就不会在意房子的样子是否糟糕了⋯⋯

房主，一位英资公司的员工表示，他可以接受任何风格，只要看上去协调美观即可。他说，作为一个热爱古典艺术的人，实在忍受不了将本该是黄金比例的古典建筑元素拼凑在如此逼仄的一间小屋上。而以油画作为效果图，也顺便为家中增加一件艺术品⋯⋯接着又是对现代艺术的无情批判，“哦，看看那些可怕的画吧，有谁会喜欢那些残肢断臂样的人体，还有歇斯底里般的色彩！我看您二位也是个老派的规矩人，必定是不会做出这样的画。啊，我还要补充，我要收回刚才有关‘任何风格’的话：不要把我的房子弄成那所谓‘现代主义’的样子——光秃秃没有装饰的房子，看着就来气，怎么会叫人有心情住！哦，您别误会，我并不是个非常挑剔的人，只是看不惯这变化得太快的世界⋯⋯”

路德维希和费里西安诺笑着点头表示赞同他的观点。见设计师理解了他的意图，房主满意地将他们送出门。

路德维希自己偏爱现代主义的风格，那种简洁理性的概念很适合他的思维；不过同时，他也不知道在费里西安诺谐和色彩的背后还隐藏着表现主义的野兽：他对这位意大利人的了解还很不够。

[1]为纪念第一次世界大战而建。

[2]Gustav Klimt奥地利画家，维也纳分离派，象征主义，活跃于19世纪末20世纪初。

[3]Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec法国画家，画风色彩鲜明，描绘红磨坊的生活，活跃于19世纪末。

[4]今常德道。

[5]今西康路。我这里设定的这处房子在今常德道76号。

[6]Joseph Mallord William Turner英国风景画家，善表现海景，活跃于19世纪上半叶。

[7]Caspar David Friedrich德国风景画家，善表现荒凉的风景，有着宗教神秘的气息。

[8]弗雷德里希出生在波罗的海沿岸的Greifswald港。

[9]Filippo Brunelleschi，意大利文艺复兴早期的建筑师、工程师，其建造的圣母百花大教堂（Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore）的穹顶使用了非常先进的技术。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

_“我昨天梦见在家中的客厅弹琴，弹的是李斯特的第12匈牙利狂想曲。我对自己的演奏感到比较满意，但是这时候伊莎过来了，她说我弹得不好。她并没有说出理由，而我也不相信她说的。我说：‘我觉得弹得不错。’她没有嘲笑我，但是坚持说我弹得不好。_

_“我觉得这很反常。伊莎一般很少负面评判我的音乐，即使她不满意，也会讲出来理由，并与我讨论。而在醒着的情况下，我也不会说出‘我弹得不错’这种话。_

_“大概还做了别的梦，可是没有记住。天气很炎热，睡得不安稳。”_

罗德里赫合上了他的记梦本，这种记录他一向做得言简意赅，事实上，他本就不善于用文字来表达自己。他习惯于晚起，故而都无法醒着享受到清晨短暂的凉爽，但是他认为睡梦中的舒适比醒着的时候来得重要。

他过得很节俭，在奥地利的最后一年他甚至学会了自己缝补衣物。他宁可亲自下厨制作点心，也很少到糕点店去购买——虽然伊莎后来算了一笔账，罗德里赫自己做甜点并没比买要便宜多少，不过这件事并没有告知这位先生。他对伊丽莎白能够讲一口流利的中文感到非常满意和羡慕，因为这样就可以与那位中国仆妇一起去菜场买菜并与人讨价还价了。

可是虽然如此，他还自认为是一个喜欢享受的人。他的床非常舒适，伊丽莎白在他提出购买如此高档的一张床之后都感到惊异，连问：“你确定是这张？”得出的答覆则是：“将近一半的人生都要在床上度过，当然要选舒服一点的了。”她逐渐发现了这位古板的先生不为人知的一面：某一天，罗德里赫来到厨房，与仆妇张妈努力地用蹩脚的中文来探讨做菜的方法，在看见伊丽莎白之后，马上招呼她过来帮他翻译。这位在海德威利一家刚来到北京时就担任仆妇，并随她一家来到天津的女人，不仅能做出中式菜肴，还聪慧地学会了一些西餐的做法。后来伊丽莎白觉得，自己爱上这位先生，并不仅仅因为他绝妙的钢琴，这些有趣的细节也叫自己倾心。

在1926年的年末，也就是罗德里赫来到天津的第二年初，他与仆妇张妈在没有伊丽莎白的参与下又进行了一次交谈——他甚至请来了路德维希充当中文翻译。他没有劳烦基尔伯特。他们与张妈谈到了“白小姐”的母亲，丽嘉娜，以及那位吉普赛女人做出的菜肴。

“太太做的菜很好，可是当时小姐还小，没有学，真是可惜。她说她们那里的菜啊，和这里的口味有点像。我一尝，还真是的。可是我当时也没有学啊，没想到太太那么早就去了⋯⋯小姐她可是极爱吃的，那种叫做什么来着的，似乎是‘锅辣什’类似的⋯⋯”

罗德里赫想，在欧洲时，他听说过有种匈牙利风格的菜叫Goulash[1]，他小时候大概也在餐馆中吃过，而张妈后来的描述证实了这一推测。

“大概是用牛肉吧，土豆和柿子椒，那种圆的葱，对，还有面疙瘩，这和我们这儿的菜最像，还有辣椒面儿，但是又有许多奇怪的香草，味很重⋯⋯”

罗德里赫已经搞清楚他的目标了。他去找在起士林咖啡馆演奏小提琴的施奈德先生，恳求他向阿尔伯特·起士林先生[2]——那位据说曾是德皇御厨的先生，肯定会做这种匈牙利菜罢——请教匈牙利牛肉汤，也就是“Goulash”的菜谱，同时，若是能搞到Paprika[3]和百里香、马郁兰那就更好了。

施奈德先生在餐馆当班，自认为见多识广，可是还没见过以这种方式讨女人欢心的。但是他还是去询问了起士林先生，对方开始不答应，但是这位奥地利人以一种浪漫而传奇的口气说起了这事的来龙去脉，于是起士林先生答应了他的请求。罗德里赫做梦大概也不会想到，自己已经被施奈德先生天花乱坠的讲述美化成了为公主寻找圣杯的勇敢而深情的骑士——虽然他只是寻找食谱和辣椒粉的穷钢琴师。

他甚至并没搞清楚自己为什么要为伊丽莎白做这道菜，或许仅仅是报答这位匈牙利女人为自己提供的住所和伙食，忍受他练琴的声音，在他刚来到这异国他乡时对他生活上的帮助⋯⋯甚至或许有对他的好感，可是他完全不能确定这一点，更何况伊莎还有个青梅竹马的玩伴基尔伯特——罗德里赫不希望自己成为破坏他人幸福生活的人。

可是，在伊丽莎白见到他精心准备的这个飘香的惊喜在隆冬时节热气腾腾地摆在她面前时，她眼中充盈着的泪光，以及不顾形象地扑入罗德里赫怀中的这个动作，使得罗德里赫缓慢而坚定地说出：“伊莎，你愿意嫁给我么？”

之后的情节，正如每一个大团圆结局的故事一样，伊丽莎白红着脸小声地说着“我愿意”，仆妇张妈在一旁激动地抹泪；再之后，西开教堂的神父又多了一场需要主持的婚礼。施奈德先生也向起士林先生报告了这位牛肉汤骑士成功赢得美人芳心的事情，基尔伯特若是听说了“牛肉汤骑士”这个诨号，必定会大肆地嘲笑罗德里赫，但是他那时显然顾不上这些。

_“伊丽莎白在1927年初成为了埃德尔斯坦夫人。我不知道该如何开始叙述这件事。”_

在这件事发生了近两年之后，基尔伯特在他的《回忆录》中这样写着。

_“我不应该为此责怪罗德里赫和伊丽莎白，这不是他们的错。大概问题出在我身上罢，甚至可以说，我到现在也搞不清楚自己当时的感情，当然也不可能把感情表达出来。或许正是由于我的犹豫不决才导致了伊丽莎白，这位真正出色的姑娘，如此爽快地答应了那位奥地利人。_

_“从伊莎答应罗德里赫的求婚那一晚，到‘Treulich geführt ziehet dahin’[4]最终响起的那一天，我其实一直希望这件事不是真的，但是教堂的钟声还是结束了我的幻想。_

_“我和路德维希得体地参加了婚礼，我才不愿把自己当成一个失掉恋情的浪漫青年——我永远不会是歌德笔下的维特[5]。相反，我努力不叫自己的情绪被别人看出来，尤其是伊丽莎白，我希望她得到幸福，顺从她的选择。我甚至一度不再嘲讽罗德里赫，故意叫他生气了；但是这样反而显得不自然，如同我刻意而为似的。在意识到这一点后，我马上改变了做法，假装成和以前一模一样。伊丽莎白好像也是这样，她甚至丝毫没有‘嫁为人妇’的自觉，还是与我如从前那般打闹。对于这种逾越的事，罗德里赫也从没有表达过什么，他好像根本不介意自己的新婚妻子与另一个男人眉来眼去地调笑。从表面上看一切都没有变化，只是悄悄地在他们俩那里多了一张纸，一个契约。_

_“（划掉） ~~但是我们三个人谁都知道~~ （划掉）但是我知道——总有一天这种状况会垮塌的；但是不知道什么时候我们三个人才能撕下这伪装的面具。_

_“总的来说，我的生活好像就是围着这两个人在转。”_

最后一句话若是让伊丽莎白看到，她一定会甩掉本子，说：“他分明是围着我们两个人找麻烦！最初是欺负我，罗德来了之后是欺负他。”

这时路德维希会说：“伊莎，不完全是那样的。那时候，你们两个是互相欺负的状态。幸亏海德利威伯父和腓特烈叔叔都是开明的人，否则我都不知道该如何遮掩你们搞出的乱子。”

罗德里赫虽然经常心口不一，但是他确实不介意伊丽莎白与基尔伯特之间如同少年时代的打闹。

基尔伯特写下这段回忆的时候，已经是路德维希去见那位意大利画家之后的一天了。那天路德维希终归没有把费里西安诺带到“黄金时代”与大家“见面”，估计弗朗西斯或许会为此伤心几秒钟。他们俩乘坐的黄包车，把路德维希放在了丰领事路的住所，而后再送费里西安诺回意租界。路德维希开始想提出送费里西安诺回家，但是又想，同为男性，使用这种适合于小姐太太们的礼数反而显得奇怪。

转天，生活如常进行着。路德维希到事务所上班，开始依照与费里西安诺商议好的风格来进行设计。他约定在一周之后与费里西安诺交流他的的成果。

基尔伯特例行的去厂里[6]检查设备的日子也快到了，他准备在那边住上几天，说不定会稍微凉爽一些，毕竟那里离海更近一点，还是混凝土的房子。基尔伯特想，若不是有可爱的弟弟在这边，自己早就搬到厂区去住单身宿舍了。由于住房并不紧张，那边还保留着他的床位，与他同住的那位中国青年彬彬有礼，叫他很有好感。

[1]匈牙利牛肉汤，以牛肉加入炒好的洋葱、青椒、土豆等，以及面和鸡蛋制成的面疙瘩，再加上匈牙利辣椒粉、百里香、马郁兰等香料。

[2]起士林餐厅的老板（兼最初的主厨）。

[3]辣椒、此处指辣椒粉。

[4]瓦格纳《罗恩格林》中的《婚礼合唱》第一句，“信念引领我们前进”。

[5]《少年维特的烦恼》的主人公以自杀结束了失去恋情的生命。

[6]久大精盐公司的厂房位于海河下游的塘沽。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

基尔伯特喜欢那个接近白河入海口的厂子。并不是因为与天津城区相比，这里离海洋更近，会叫他想起家乡吕贝克；他只是单纯地痴迷于机械和工业生产这件事本身，这也是当时他为什么选择了军工制造这一专业的原因。在前一年，1927年，罗德里赫邀请他去看电影《大都会》[1]。平安影院[2]本来很少播放除好莱坞以外的片子，但是这部反响巨大的德国电影还是登陆了这个东方城市。基尔伯特着迷于影片中轰鸣的机器，虽然那是以邪恶的反面形象出现，但还是叫他激动不已。

精盐厂的工作流程与他所学的不同，卤水池、钢板平底锅本不是他理想的工作环境，但基尔伯特有自夸的资本，他对以前学的化学基础原理掌握得牢靠，而对化工生产的新知识接受得又很快，故而这全难不倒他。除此之外，他还希望更多地参与当时尚不成熟的治碱工业。在1926年，同为久大精盐公司的老板范旭东先生经营的永利治碱公司出产的纯碱产品，在美国费城的万国博览会上获得了金奖，这是经过了无数困难，历经10余年才得到的成果。在起步时期，主要是依托久大精盐公司创下的业绩才可供给治碱工业流程的研发经费。治碱与制盐工业相比，流程要复杂许多。现在，基尔伯特正在自学，他想要跳槽到永利碱厂。

与基尔伯特同住的青年，名叫王港。他说这不是他家谱上的名字，在他家的家谱中，名字中的一个字都是被规定的，另外一个字也毫无特点，他根本不喜欢那样充满家族纽带感的名字——在家谱中他就如同一棵巨树上微不足道的一根枯萎枝条末端——故而对外就叫人称呼他的小名。港，大概是由于他是在港口城市出生的孩子。

王港来到这里刚刚一个月。他平日都住在工厂，在休息日时则回到位于英租界的家。在基尔伯特不在的时候，他将宿舍收拾得整整齐齐。基尔伯特的父亲虽然是军人，但他并没继承军人的生活方式，总会将自己的东西随性地摆放。但是他自诩有着良好的记忆力，从来不会忘记把东西放在了哪里。

王港向基尔伯特讲述了他庞大的家庭，他很信任这位说话直来直去的德国男人，毫不掩饰对他大部分家人的不满。他说，除了带自己和另一弟一妹离开太原来天津经商的哥哥，其他人都是顽冥不化的老古董。

“那些人根本不希望我上大学，在失去科举考试这条道路之后，他们认为，或许只有经商才是一条不太偏的路——在这之前他们还认为经商也是有损颜面的事情呢。幸亏哥哥很早就带我离开了那些人。

“哥哥很小就来到了天津，他喜欢这种‘人来人往’的地方。他把我偷偷地弄进了大学。我的成绩不错，本可以出国深造的——但是又被长辈拦下了。这次哥哥无法蒙混他们，就只能妥协。我在这里的工作也是偷着的，哥哥跟长辈谎称我现在正在帮他一起经商。

“我喜欢这种‘现代’的生活，凭技术创造价值。我更希望去英国学习，继续学习化工或是什么的。”

这位年轻人的认真神情和口口声声恭敬的“哥哥”，总叫基尔伯特想起了路德维希。虽然他有着黑发黑眼，以及略粗犷的眉毛，与路德在外形上毫无相似之处。“可是那种下定决心的努力劲头啊，真是路德性格上的兄弟！”基尔伯特想，“还有那缺乏表情的脸。”

他们用英语交流。王港说着一口非常标准的英式英语，发音甚至比基尔伯特的还要准确。

王港换下工装，换上自己的衣服，这时候他看起来就是一位彬彬有礼的大学生。

“基尔伯特先生，您为什么不去外国人开办的工厂，而来到了这家中国人办的厂子呢？”

基尔伯特啜了一口王港带来的英式红茶——那位几乎要全盘西化的年轻人似乎连他祖宗的饮茶习惯也放弃了——并答道：“哈，因为我们——这些‘老外’（这个词基尔伯特是用中文说的）——总是会离开的。这是我们租借的地方——或许动用了卑劣的手段——终有一天会到期；不过即使有那所谓的契约，瞬息变化的局势也可能会突然地把我们赶走。我是个德国人，虽然在战后驱逐德侨的时候我苟且留下来了，但是我——在十年之后、二十年之后，或许等不到再一次不幸的驱逐——还是会离开的。”

“那么您这是为了帮助所谓民族工业，是希望中国人，中国的民族资本家能发展自己的厂子？为了我们以后的日子？”王港问。

“我想，终有一天我们会平等地再见。”基尔伯特喝完了一杯茶，觉得很不错，开始自己倒第二杯。

“基尔伯特先生，离开家之后会想家么？人们都说思乡之情最难耐，可是我现在一点都不怀念我在内陆的那个家。”

“可能你会思念你的家人吧。不过我在家乡已经没有亲近的人了。”基尔伯特确实对吕贝克没有什么乡愁。

“我想，我如果离开这里，会想念我的哥哥。我希望他和我一起离开，但这是不可能的。他对这儿感到太满足了，好像什么事情都打乱不了他的步调。”

“你的哥哥听起来真是个有趣的人。我也有一个弟弟，和你差不多的年岁。”

_“我听着白河水在黑暗中奔流的声音，它带着山上的泥沙，蜿蜒流进了渤海湾。据说南边的那条大河——黄河在久远的时候也曾从这里入海。三条河汇流的地方形成了商集，建造了城市，进驻了军人。在帝国还兴旺的时候，一条运河从富庶的南方将粮食经过这里运到都城。城市的名字可能是‘天国渡口’之意，因为从这里往西北八十英里左右，就到了世界的中心，人间的都城，也就是富丽堂皇的天国。还有人说这名字意为‘皇帝渡口’，可是大概在那位百年前的皇帝渡河完毕之后就再也没有管过这里。前一阵倒是来了一位‘前皇帝’[3]，不过在我看来，他有生之年不可能再回到北京的皇座上去了。_

_“反而是其他人，军阀、官员、商人，还有这些外国人瞅准了这片土地。军阀们一批一批地来，然后又纷纷主动或被动地离开。帝国曾经的贵族们来到这里当了寓公，他们去舞厅和西方的姑娘们跳舞，也会提笼架鸟地去茶馆听人们又说又唱，讲述那些听过许多遍的古老故事。秘密组织以奇异的宗教为幌子，在阴暗的胡同中集结：他们想赶走我们，推翻军阀，有的想恢复皇帝的地位，有的干脆要自己当皇帝。一队队被派来屯驻在这里的兵卒们带来了家乡的口音和食品，并与当地人融合出了仗义直率的性格。港口的水手抽着旱烟，喝着高粱酿的烈酒，他们也会离开，但是大概还会再回来。内陆来的商人有些就定居在这儿了，他们逐渐抛弃了守旧的传统，变得和本地的富人一样的‘洋气’而乐天。周边地方的流民——主要是穷苦且受灾导致流离失所的农民，也汇聚在这里，只能以乞讨或出卖气力为生；对于他们，能够活下去就是最大的成功。_

_“我在这里终究是个过客，如同暂时停泊在港口的船只，虽然我现在生活得挺好，但终将离开，回到另一个海港，我真正的家乡，或者像‘荷兰人’[4]那样在海上漂流。这里的主人不是我们。是脚夫、掮客，是商人、职员，是老板、乞丐，甚至是那些流氓、买办，还有那些旧帝国的遗老遗少们。”_

基尔伯特在工厂宿舍晚上写下了这段文字。在阅读过后，他笑了笑，觉得这种煽情的文字，简直是在老眼昏花的时候才会写出的东西，若是存在着，也应该放到有关天津回忆的最后一段。他想，大概海边的黑夜就会叫人如此胡思乱想。

他放下笔，躺倒在硬板床上。不算舒服的床并不妨碍他入眠，反而会叫他在第二天早晨不会赖床。他不觉得自己是个很勤奋的人，但对自己对工作的投入和意志力还算满意。

他梦见了他的邻居埃德尔斯坦夫妇，罗德里赫在梦中变成了森塔[5]一般的角色，在等待他的“丈夫”——伊丽莎白从海上暂时地归来。

他并没有记住这个梦，否则他一定会为此笑上半天，同时还会自嘲即使离开了几十英里，在梦中还会和那两人扯上关系。他还会讲给那两人听：罗德里赫必定会皱着眉头，忍耐住不把自己手中的书扔向他；而伊莎则会笑得直不起腰，或者干脆继续编造下去，给基尔伯特安上一个去勾引“独守空房”的罗德里赫的角色；这时罗德里赫的眉头会皱得更深，但是他不会向伊莎发火，只是以更加愤恨的眼神盯着基尔伯特，仿佛他真的是调戏良家妇女的流氓。

基尔伯特没有将自己的梦记下来的癖好，如果他知道罗德里赫一直这么做，必定会讥讽他为多愁善感的小少爷。同时，本子中的内容一定也会叫他无比吃惊。

[1]德国默片，Fritz Lang导演。此片不确定是否曾在天津上映过，但是租界时期天津的好莱坞电影有不少是与西方同步上映的。

[2]当时的一家现代化影院，解放后成为天津音乐厅，近年拆除。

[3]溥仪在1925年来到天津并在此定居。

[4]“漂泊的荷兰人”Der Fliegende Holländer传说，在此取瓦格纳歌剧的版本，被诅咒的船长“荷兰人”只能7年上一次岸。

[5]Senta，“漂泊的荷兰人”传说中“荷兰人”的爱人。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

路德维希正在事务所画图。

距与费里西安诺的第一次会面已经过去了一个多星期，在这期间，他曾再一次拜访位于意租界的瓦尔加斯家，将自己的方案给费里西安诺看。在之前，老板盖苓先生表示，既然客户提出“除了现代主义风格之外什么都行”，并且没有要求中途确认方案，所以干脆直接做下去就可以了。

费里西安诺也对路德维希的方案表示满意，答应根据他画的线描效果图完成一幅油画。此时，路德维希正在深化方案以及绘制详细的施工图。

他认为，既然不对房子的结构进行改动，这种一层的房屋大概会比较适合于乡村田园风格。于是他将克伦坡道上的那栋房子上那些庄严的饰物全都去除，使用了奶白色的墙面，墙上用不规则排布的红砖作为装饰。山墙面加上了圆窗，而屋顶保留了土红色的瓦片，又加上了牛眼窗。他自觉这一层小房子的体量再加上这些细节，会如同童话中的糖果屋子，不知道那位英格兰雇员对此有何感觉。

他不觉得自己喜欢这种样式，甚至也不太在乎他的雇主是否喜欢——毕竟对方只提出了不喜欢的风格，也就是路德维希崇尚的现代主义。既然这样，那么在这里实用何种风格对路德维希来说就都没什么区别了。实际上，在构思这个形象的时候，他同时想到的是在“卡萨布兰卡”与费里西安诺一起吃的冰淇淋。他觉得这种糖果般的形象或许那位dolce italiano[1]会喜欢——在这个念头产生一秒中之内他就慌忙地把那个意大利文词语远远地扔开了。

这时，一位员工跑来对他道：“路德维希，有找你的电话！”路德维希很疑惑，知道他这里电话的人只有哥哥基尔伯特和埃德尔斯坦一家，难道是他们有什么事情。

“路德维希……请原谅，很抱歉在你上班的时间给你打来电话……”是带有意大利口音的德语，“是我，费里西安诺。请问你现在有空么？可以到我这里来一下么？”

费里西安诺不间断地说着，路德维希没有插嘴的机会。他觉得对方很着急的样子，应该是有非常重要的事情要他赶过去商量。

“你好，费里西安诺。我……”他顿了顿，想现在在上班时候出门，实在是不应该，但是又怕那边确实有重要的事情，“……现在可以过去，大概过半个小时我就能到你那里。”

“太好了，路德！我挂电话了，一会儿见！”

路德维希刚想要确认费里西安诺到底有什么事情，对方就挂掉了电话。他觉得再打过去也不礼貌，于是只得向盖苓先生请了假。这位开明的先生表示，既然是找自己的“合作者”商讨方案，那也就不算是旷工了。

与路德维希不同，基尔伯特是个从不为自己加班的员工。他在“规定的时间内”会以最高的效率完成工作——他的工作并不是很多，刚好在他的可完成范围之内。之后就是回家路上的散步，以及到家里之后的读书、写日记时光，最近又加上了写回忆录这件事。

对于文学，基尔伯特的口味还是偏向于他的母语——虽然他在祖国生活的时间并不长，但是周围的人主要还是在讲德语——而他的那位老乡，托马斯·曼[2]先生，尤其合他的口味。大概也是由于曼先生的影响，基尔伯特才开始通过日记来记录身边的人和事情——说不定某一天也能写出“贝什米特一家”类似的作品，确实，贝什米特家到他们这一代确实是很衰败了[3]。除此之外，他对东洋的作家夏目漱石[4]也有一定兴趣，他曾读过这位知识分子的一些作品的翻译。

这一天，基尔伯特回到家的时候，路德维希还未回来。“这个工作狂，”基尔伯特心想，“以后得上胃病可没人心疼他。”他来到位于楼上的书房，开始令他愉悦的休闲活动。夏日的白天很长，此时他并不需要开灯，就能在窗前阅读。开着窗子，窗外的白蜡树滤来了些凉风。

这时，门铃响了。基尔伯特想，向来以严谨著称的路德维希不至于早晨出门没有带钥匙罢，只得自己下楼开门。衰败的贝什米特家并没有请佣人，虽然雇佣中国籍的仆妇非常便宜。事实上，个中原因并不是经济问题，基尔伯特只是觉得两位年轻而健全的男人雇佣一位女士来为他们服务是不合理、不人道的行为——虽然在别人眼中看来，他们这样才是不合理。

做饭由基尔伯特负责。平常的时候，他只需准备简易的早餐和午餐，兄弟两人的中午饭都是在工作单位附近与同事一起解决的。休息日的时候，基尔伯特可能会炖上一些牛肉，熟了之后再用肉汤炖上些土豆，这是和隔壁的张妈学到的中式做法，虽然与他的故乡使用同样的食材，做出的味道却全然不同。路德维希则负责除了做饭以外的所有家务。这并不是基尔伯特故意偷懒，而单纯是路德维希对除他自己以外所有人干的活，有着习惯性的不放心。基尔伯特笑他苦劳命，不过也乐得清闲。

基尔伯特打开门，看见了隔壁那位少爷白皙端正的脸，这位少爷即使只是到邻居家串门，在这种大热天也会穿得整整齐齐。基尔伯特想，或许他单纯地是怕晒太阳。

“基尔伯特，你好。”罗德里赫脸上没有什么表情，叫人猜不透他的来意。

基尔伯特请他进了客厅，为自己倒上了一杯凉水，顺便也为罗德里赫拿了一杯——只是顺便。

“基尔伯特，我想问你，你明天下午有空么——明天是周六。”罗德里赫坐在沙发上，似乎对基尔伯特主动拿来水的这种礼貌举动有些惊异。

“我没事。你有什么事？又叫我送你去什么地方？”基尔伯特端着自己的水杯，随意地坐在了罗德里赫侧面的沙发上。

“不是，并且我似乎以前也没要求你送我去什么地方。”罗德里赫皱了皱眉头，基尔伯特一直觉得他好像能把“厌烦”和“礼貌”这两个样子集中在一种表情上，“明天在光明影院有一场电影，我会去伴奏，这里有两张票——因为这部电影的特殊性，呃，有伤风化，是不对外卖票的，只发给了几个社团和我们这几位相关人员，做小范围的放映。”在说到“有伤风化”的时候，罗德里赫似乎有些微的不好意思。

“你不给伊莎留着？难道是怕她看见了有伤风化的东西？”

“这倒不是，我倒觉得她会喜欢这部片子，之前本想可以请你们二位一起去看的。只是她明天需要去北疆博物院[5]进行义务讲座，所以没有时间。”

“那么我明天和路德维希去看吧。”

“事实上我并不希望路德维希看这部……有伤风化的电影。你或许可以把另一张票给弗朗西斯，或者干脆扔掉。”

“麻烦的小少爷啊，你为什么不自己直接去给弗朗西斯？”

“基尔伯特！”罗德里赫不经意地绞着手指，“我就不明白了，为什么我做每一件事你都要反驳我？”基尔伯特似乎能感觉到对方脸上的“厌烦”正在加重，不过还远没有打破那个平衡。

“好了好了，我一会儿拿给他。你难道是怕弗朗西斯会误认为你在向他示好么……哈哈哈，弗朗齐哪有那么笨，会往这种方向去想。”

“那好，我告辞了，希望你明天不要迟到。”罗德里赫起身准备离开。

基尔伯特跟上去：“我干脆现在就把票给弗朗齐……话说这部电影到底是如何的‘有伤风化’呢？”

“你到时候看就知道了。不过顺便说一句，我自己本身并没有觉得它多么有伤风化。”罗德里赫扭头离开。

基尔伯特走去弗朗西斯的小酒馆，心想，一部据说为“有伤风化”的电影却叫这位古板的少爷有不同的看法，自己是不是该对罗德里赫的“古板”印象做出一些修正呢。

他来到了“黄金时代”门前，还没到用餐的时间，客人很少。他在吧台前将票给了弗朗西斯，才注意到票上写了电影的名字，“Anders als die Andern[6]，1919”，看来是德国的电影，并且已经过时了。他见到了名字还是猜不透它是如何的有伤风化。

基尔伯特并没有向弗朗西斯叙述自己想要改变对罗德里赫的印象的企图。但是事实上，弗朗西斯一直没有认为罗德里赫是一个古板的人，他只是把自己伪装成了那样。弗朗西斯是通过自己的观察感知到这一点的。基尔伯特的第六感虽然很敏锐，但是向来对会涉及到自己的事物反应得及其迟钝——弗朗西斯认为，基尔伯特的这个特点，从某种方面来说，或许是一种自我保护的方式。

[1]“甜蜜的意大利人”

[2]托马斯·曼，德国作家，1875-1955，生于吕贝克。

[3]托马斯·曼的小说《布登勃洛克一家——一个家庭的没落》中的布登勃洛克家族就是以他本人的家族为原形创作，此小说甚至被称为他的半自传性质的小说。

[4]夏目漱石，日本作家，1867-1916。

[5]在今外国语大学院内。

[6]“与众不同”


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

路德维希所在的地方距河北边意租界的直线距离并不远，但是他却不得不骑着自行车走着锯齿状的路径。这时他不由得思考放射形道路还是很重要的。他在快到万国桥的时候，才并入繁华的维多利亚街[1]（Victoria Road）。幸亏这个时候万国桥并没有开启，路德维希的自行车驶在钢板的桥面上发出铛铛的声音。

天气闷热，虽然在中国人将一年分为二十四个时段的物候概念中，已经到了秋天了，但是大概还需要下几场大雨才能消除这些暑气。此时天空中大概正在酝酿着一场雨，但是云层有气无力地将太阳遮住，不知道何时才能打破那温吞而令人气闷的平衡。

在路德维希赶到费里西安诺位于康特嘉里亚佐路的居所时，正如他答应的，时间大概过了半个小时。其间与盖苓先生做解释用了5分钟，整理好手头的事情用了3分钟，路上花了22分钟。

开门的还是那位看起来迷糊糊的女仆，路德维希记得她叫爱丽丝，并准确地叫了出来，姑娘拍拍脸颊，似乎要努力地掩饰脸上的红晕。她将路德维希带入了费里西安诺的画室，在之前他并没有来过这里。

费里西安诺并没有专注地在画画，故而见到路德维希进来时，马上抓着他将他带回了客厅，导致路德维希没有看到画室中到底有些什么。

“路德，实在抱歉叫你赶来……我并不是有意打扰你，只是……我觉得我画不出来。”二人坐在客厅的沙发上，费里西安诺低着头，看起来有些愧疚。

路德维希保持着冷静：“费里西安诺，我想知道，你叫我过来只是为了说这个么？如果只是这样，你不想与我合作了，我或许可以找别人，但是我相信他们做得不会有你出色……或者说是你希望我过来帮助你？”

费里西安诺抬起头，眨了眨眼睛，咬着下唇笑了笑：“其实是后者……你不要嫌我笨。”

路德维希松了一口气，看来他的合作者并不是完全对这个事情失去了信心——他听说过真正的艺术家都是敏感而脆弱的，他现在要做的就是搞清楚眼前这位艺术家为什么觉得自己“画不出来”，并且努力地进行说服。

“费里西安诺，你可能是没有为给定的题目作画的经历……但其实这并不难，你只要发挥你天才的百分之五十就够了，那位先生看起来并不是刁钻的鉴赏家……”他知道，给定的题目是对艺术构思的束缚。

“我不想‘为了’别人画画……”

路德维希希望他不要为此事纠结：“你想想，卡拉瓦乔也很乐意为了那些给予他题目的主顾们画画，这并不是令人难为情的事情……”

“卡拉瓦乔[2]能把所有无意义的东西都注入他强大的精神，我才不行呢……”

“你或许可以把这个事情视作一个挑战……”路德维希不知道他捅出一个漏子。

“我最不喜欢的就是挑战，唉，路德，不要笑话我……”费里西安诺摇了摇头，并将脸埋在双手中。

路德维希觉得自己应该换一个方向：“那么，费里西安诺，可能你是不想画的了……”

费里西安诺抬起头，抿了抿嘴：“不是这样的，我是想画，是想和你合作这个事情的！只是……我觉得我画不出来。”

“费里西安诺，请你不要这么想。凭你的水平完全没有问题！”

“可是我看不到画！我看着你的稿子，每条线都那么清晰，如此清晰，充满了细节，到处都是细节，从砖缝到一片片叶子，以至于我看不到自己的画，看不到。我可以按照你的稿子填色，但是这不是我的画，我怕我会在半路上就把它毁掉。”

路德维希现在模模糊糊地了解了事情的症结，他正在努力理解费里西安诺的感受：“看到画……”

“是的……我觉得我只能画出我想象中的图景和实际看到的东西，但是现在这样……这样不行……”

路德维希了解到自己需要做的就是帮助费里西安诺“看到”“他自己的”画。他向来是拙于言辞的人，不知道如何说服这位在艺术创作上纤细敏感的意大利人——“说服”，他突然想起了某次在“黄金时代”中无意听到弗朗西斯与罗德里赫提到了弗洛伊德的催眠术，当时弗朗西斯执意要在罗德里赫身上实验，原因是这里只有他了解他那位老乡的理论，并相信催眠术是真正存在的。当然那时罗德里赫是严正地拒绝了，事后路德维希出于好奇，向那位奥地利人询问了催眠术的大致流程，可是他也不相信真的能通过这种方式调动他人的潜意识。但是，他觉得或者可以使用某种“残缺”的催眠术，通过他口头的描述来帮助费里西安诺，使他“看见”一幅画的场景。

“费里西安诺，我想到有一个办法或许可以，你愿意试一试么？”

费里西安诺点了点头。路德维希又道：“那么一会儿你要听从我的吩咐，不管我叫你做什么事情都照办，可以么？”

费里西安诺再一次点了点头，路德维希松了一口气，本还怕他不愿意这么做。

“那好，你有没有东西可以将眼睛蒙上？”路德维希努力希望自己显得成熟而深谙此道，叫自己的声音听上值得信赖。

费里西安诺取出丝巾，路德维希帮他蒙住了眼睛，轻轻地在脑后打了结。他叫费里西安诺以放松的姿态坐在沙发上，没有像真正的催眠术那样屈膝平躺——后者在过程中也不会蒙住眼睛——而自己则坐在他身旁。他觉得自己要求对方平躺是个很失礼而令人尴尬的举动。

“好，费里西——费里，你现在听我说……”他想了想，改用了可以显得亲近的昵称，“你走在克伦坡道上，看见了一栋小房子……”路德维希俯在费里西安诺耳边，开始描述，“这栋房子只有一层，墙面是奶油样的白色，费里，你现在已经从远处看见它了，在院子中果树的掩映下……”

路德维希向费里西安诺描述着房子的细节，并不时地提醒他已经看到了怎样的场景，奶白色的墙面、突出的红砖、坡屋顶、圆窗、牛眼窗……令他欣慰的是，费里西安诺一直在以肯定的语气答应着他的问话。

“……阳光照在了土红色的瓦片上，主人的孩子们在庭院中的果树下玩耍……”

“嗯，我能看到……”突然一股温热的气息喷在了路德维希耳畔，费里西安诺转过头，贴着路德维希的耳朵说，“路德，你在我耳边说话叫我感觉好痒，不过很舒服。”路德维希感到了自己腰侧的汗毛随着这近距离的气息和声音都竖起来了，他只希望自己在对方耳边说话时不会叫人感到这种“不适感”。他还庆幸费里西安诺蒙着眼睛，不会看到他控制不住红起来的脸。

他不希望刚才营造出来的“幻觉状态”被打破，所以即使感到了不好意思，也还保持着在费里西安诺耳边说话的状态，“……孩子们大概5、6岁左右……”

“路德，我感觉可以了，我能看见你说的那些了。这个方法确实管用，现在能把丝巾帮我摘下来么？”费里西安诺似乎故意地再次转过头在路德维希耳边轻轻地说着，这使得路德维希腰侧的汗毛再一次发动了。

“呃，马上的。”

“蒙住眼睛呆着，总感觉好像要发生什么事情……”费里西安诺自言自语着。

“等一下我马上就帮你解开。”路德维希不叫人察觉地微微挪开了一点，摸了摸自己的脸颊，似乎已经不是很烫了，才帮助费里西安诺解开蒙在眼上的丝巾。

解开丝巾后，费里西安诺眨了眨眼睛：“哎，真是神奇，路德，我完完全全听着你的描述想象出了那座房子。我感觉你下次再过来的时候我肯定就已经画出来了。”他抿嘴笑了笑，“还有，你刚刚叫我费里了啊，我很高兴呢！以后也这么叫可以么？”

“这个……没问题。如果你没有其他事情的话我就先告辞了。”

“路德，似乎也快到吃晚饭的时候了，你留下来吃可以么？”费里西安诺褐色的眼睛看着路德维希，“现在天气也不是很热了，你能不能陪我到街上转一转？”

“呃……好的，费里……”

费里西安诺的住所对面就是一座很小的公园，他们在那里散了一会儿步，看了看马可·波罗广场的喷泉。费里西安诺说夕阳下的胜利女神柱很漂亮，不过今天是看不到夕阳了。之后又品尝了爱丽丝做的异常bravo的意大利菜。

幸好没有下雨，路德维希想，否则这位好客的意大利人或许该留他在此住宿了。他又向来不会推辞别人。

[1]今解放北路。

[2]意大利画家Michelangelo Merisi detto il Caravaggio。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

_“今天睡得非常不好，前半夜失眠，不知道是下雨的缘故还是什么。虽然下雨后天气转凉，温度宜人。_

_“在最终睡着了之后，我还梦到了不好的东西。我梦见在浴缸边缘，看见地上有两只绿色的蝗虫正在交配。我想踩死它们，但是只踩死了公的那只。母的开始产卵——我其实没见过蝗虫产卵，这只是我的想象——它的身体也变成了黏糊糊的状态，卵是绿色的半透明小球。我还想踩死它，但是又觉得恶心，于是在它身上盖了一张纸，然后踩死了它。_

_“我想收拾掉这一堆秽物，但是我急着去干别的事情，于是就想喊张妈过来。_

_“之后好像有了什么声音，我就醒了。”_

罗德里赫今天又起得很晚，他今天除了下午在影院演奏，就没安排其他的活动。他刚刚把梦写下，为此还特意去回想那叫他恶心不已的梦境。不过写完之后他觉得那些糟糕的形象好像也离他而去了，直到中午他看见张妈从附近人家的中国车夫那儿拿来的炸蝗虫时，又是一阵反胃，对她表示自己坚决不会吃这种东西。张妈则对他说：“老爷，我本也没打算给您吃。”

他开始后悔将电影票送给了基尔伯特，觉得应该干脆把两张都给弗朗西斯，或许他的那位英国男友也有兴趣——毕竟是关于那个方面的。

他甚至觉得自己的失眠也是由于对这件事的忧虑所致。

他在维也纳看过这部电影。1919年，在柏林的公主剧院，这部影片把对刑法175条[1]的控诉摆到了大众可见的传媒上。虽然柏林在战后曾一度地被称作“同性恋之都”，但是这种行为一旦被发现还是有着如此的后果。奥地利共和国虽然没有类似的强硬法律，但是没有人会承认这一“道德上的污点”。此片虽然在德国本土遭禁，但是早已扩散到其他的都市，维也纳也是其中之一。罗德里赫不会忘记当时已经失掉优渥生活的他花了半个月的生活费坐在黑洞洞的影院看到这部电影时的心情。观众大部分是“圈内的人”，有的是两人一起，有的是单人前来，他看见有人在啜泣、拭泪。影院中黑暗的空间好像在给这群人以隐蔽和保护。

到目前为止，他还不想走出那能给他提供安全感的黑暗空间，所以一直在假装自己“并不与别人不同”。

他甚至在希望基尔伯特今天下午干脆忘掉这个事。

但是事与愿违，在下午他来到光明影院幕布旁边的钢琴时，就看见了坐在前排冲他咧嘴笑着的基尔伯特和旁边的弗朗西斯，他后悔自己在灯光还亮着的时候就离开了黑暗的庇护。他不想被他们看见，也不想看见他们——仿佛这样就能逃避了什么。观众并不多，稀稀落落地坐在偌大的影院中——影院只发放了很少的票。德国原始的胶片已经被销毁，现在这里即将放映的是美国做的拷贝重修版。

黑暗又一次笼罩了所有的人。钢琴声响起，电影开头是冗长的说明和人物介绍。罗德里赫侧向看着屏幕，在之前他已经重温了这部电影，情节的走向深入脑海。他觉得这与对其他电影的即兴配乐不同，他现在是真正地表达自己的情感，他躲在黑暗中，仿佛在给别人讲述在自己身上发生的事，是出自肺腑的爱慕、纠结、悲伤、控诉。

影片结束后，黑暗这个保护伞消失了，为数不多的观众们起立鼓掌，灯光也打在了身为即兴伴奏者的罗德里赫身上，他开始有些不好意思，而后矜持地鞠了一躬，就想离开。弗朗西斯从观众席中走过来对他道：“刚发现亚瑟也过来了，我去顺便陪他玩玩。你跟基尔一起回去罢。”

“为什么呢？我可以一个人回去，我认识路，来的时候就是一个人。”

“才怪。我和弗朗西斯偷偷跟在你后面，五分钟的路程你绕了二十分钟！”基尔伯特突然从弗朗西斯身后窜出。

“我只是想在旭街[2]上看看街景……还有你们为什么会跟着我？！”罗德里赫辩解道。

“罗德，其实你走的主要是福煦将军路（Avenue Général Foch）[3]，还没走到旭街……”弗兰西斯不带恶意地修正着。

“就是怕你最后找不到地方才跟着你。来，跟我一起回家罢。”

“呃，我想去别处转转……”

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生，不要这样了，你真的会迷路，小心走到日租界的窑子里。听哥哥我的话跟基尔回家去，或者基尔你陪他到别处转转什么的……我先走了，亚瑟会等不及的。”弗朗西斯说完就匆忙离开了。

“基尔伯特，我觉得我刚才没走错路。”罗德里赫无奈地说道。

“不，从这到家真的只需要五分钟的路程。一起走罢。”

出了影院，基尔伯特又道：“罗德里赫，如果你想要到处转转的话我也可以陪你。”

罗德里赫皱了皱眉：“不必了，直接回家罢。”

“去西开教堂罢！”基尔伯特好想突然想起了什么，“你这个小少爷，我开始以为你是虔诚的天主教徒——看你那老派的作风——可是就没见你去过教堂。”

“我小时受过洗，可是早就不去教堂了。”罗德里赫如实地回答了这个问题，“基尔伯特，难道你还去礼拜？或者是去跟人忏悔？”

“呵，我早就是尼采的信徒了——还有该忏悔人应该是你罢！”

“你说什么——”一瞬时罗德里赫甚至以为基尔伯特看穿了什么，不知道该如何作答。随即意识到基尔伯特只是习惯性地对他说的话都加以反驳，这才松了一口气。

“那就一起去忏悔罢。”基尔伯特轻快地说着，如同只是去吃冰淇淋什么的。

“忏悔你的缺乏礼貌么？”罗德里赫恢复了平常的说话方式，不过显然答应了基尔伯特的提议。

“当然是忏悔你的节俭、多事、婆婆妈妈还有路痴。”基尔伯特一本正经地拖着长声说道，“原神赦免你的罪恶，赐福于容忍你的人——也就是我。”

“前者明明是美德。你这个笨蛋。”

福煦将军路从北向南走到头，过了墙子河，就是西开教堂。这一路上都是繁华的店铺和优雅的行人。

“不过我才不相信腓特烈二世是同性恋。”基尔伯特突然说道。

“史书记载的并不完全可信。”罗德里赫不想讨论有关刚才那个电影的话题，但是又不好明确地表达出来。

“还有我觉得你穿上女装会很好看，肯定不像电影最后的说明部分中那个性倒错例子那位大叔那样。”

“基尔伯特，不要再提那个电影的事了！还有我没有穿女装的癖好。”罗德里赫觉得自己应该说出来。

“难道你不喜欢那电影么？可是你明明演奏得那么充满感情——仿佛在表达你自己的心情。”

“这说明了我很敬业。”罗德里赫努力找着借口。

基尔伯特突然抓住对方的胳膊，转过来面对着罗德里赫，盯着他在阳光下近乎紫色的眼睛，说道：“我觉得我喜欢这个电影。”

“随你的便，你好像喜欢许多反对传统道德的东西。”罗德里赫移开眼神，装作很轻松的样子。

“不仅如此，你也喜欢。” 基尔伯特穷追不舍。

“好的好的，我也喜欢，有关艺术家令人扼腕的生活嘛。” 罗德里赫觉得基尔伯特那红褐色的眼睛如同在拷问着自己。他不习惯于对方营造出的这种严肃气氛，只能敷衍地答道。

基尔伯特眯了眯眼，不知道自己是否应该相信自己向来准确的第六感。他觉得还是不要把他发现的这件事情当着罗德里赫的面说出来——再观察一阵。

同时，罗德里赫也抑制住了想问基尔伯特为什么喜欢这个电影的念头。

两人继续在林荫道上走着，基尔伯特为了不显冷场，一直在说着家长里短的事情，不过没有再提起那部电影。他甚至对罗德里赫提到的叫他反胃不已的炸蝗虫产生了兴趣，叫罗德里赫十分不解：“基尔伯特，你是鸟类么？会觉得虫子好吃？”

“鸟类多好啊，我从小就很喜欢它们呢——好想养一只啊，但是又不忍心把它放到笼子里。”

罗德里赫感到自己无法理解这位好像永远也长不大的男人。

西开教堂有着折中主义的铜绿色圆顶，土黄色和橙黄色石料相间搭成的罗曼式拱券。现在恰巧是晚祷的时间，罗德里赫并不想打搅做祷告的人们。他觉得所谓“神圣的氛围”不如说是一种束缚，同时又为自己内心的背德感到羞耻和焦虑。

“其实我小时候还层在教堂中参加唱诗班，穿着那种白色的罩袍，有时还会拿着蜡烛——现在想来真是——”基尔伯特皱着眉摇了摇头，好像他正在努力地把那黑历史请出脑海。

“是的，我也无法想象你以虔诚而湿润的目光在唱圣歌……”罗德里赫也想像了一下基尔伯特小时候的形象，不由得轻轻地笑了，而后就跟着基尔伯特进了教堂。

[1]此条例于1871年颁布，将男性之间的性行为定为刑事罪行，直到1994年才最终被废除（当然在战后有着许多条件缩减，不赘述）。

[2]在日租界，今和平路。

[3]在法租界，今滨江道。这两条路现在也是繁华的商业街。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

将这个不祥的章节留给两个不信神的人。

弗朗西斯坐上亚瑟的汽车，亚瑟总喜欢将他那辆劳斯莱斯开得像飞一样，转弯时也从不减速。亚瑟是一个人过来的，但是弗朗西斯敏锐地发现亚瑟在看电影的人群中有很多熟人。

“亚瑟，你觉得刚才弹钢琴的那个人怎么样？”弗朗西斯问开着车的亚瑟。

“那是你喜欢的类型？扣子系的一丝不苟，圣人般抿着嘴？”亚瑟将烟灰弹到车窗外。

“人们难道能从你的外表看出你床上精彩的表现么，亲爱的亚瑟·柯克兰先生？”弗朗西斯想了想，觉得还是说出自己的疑惑，“来看电影的人好像有不少你都认识。”

“嗯，是啊，是我所在的组织给我的票——甚至这次放映也是我们组织的行为。”亚瑟很少见地没有绕开弗朗西斯的问题。

“若是方便可否请问贵组织的大名？”弗朗西斯开玩笑般地用了尊敬的语言。

“控制美利坚的力量，继承古诺斯替教[1]的遗志，圣殿的建造者——我们的共济会。”亚瑟不无骄傲地说着，他眯起眼睛微笑着。

弗朗西斯轻笑道：“哈，资产阶级的秘密组织。”

“你这个粗俗的无套裤汉[2]！”亚瑟不屑地说道，弗朗西斯特别喜欢他的这种表情，这甚至叫他想一再地激怒对方。

“我不知道这种偏远的殖民地也伸来了你们的黑手。”

“德里、上海那里都由我们的分会，这儿也是，搭客饭店[3]旁的那栋楼中就是我们的圣堂。”

弗朗西斯以祈祷的祭祀般夸张地说道：“愿你在那里得到光明[4]……”

英租界的南部是居住区，按照英式乡村小路的样子来规划，与维多利亚大道那种气派的金融街是完全不同的风格——甚至在这种又开始闷热起来的天气中，也能在这里的林荫道中捕捉到了些凉风。这奇异的天气，刚下完雨凉爽了之后又开始叫人喘不过气的闷热。

不一会儿就到达了亚瑟的住所。枣树上已经结了青色的果实，弗朗西斯摘了一只放进嘴里，发现结果是——如同亚瑟某次失心疯地提出要为他做饭后搞出的“物品”一般不堪。

管家打开了门，以得体的表情迎接着两个人。弗朗西斯最是崇敬那种如同空气一般无处不在、不引人注意又缺他不可的“管家大人”。亚瑟曾跟他说过，这位——虽然还没有完全步入老年但其青年在上个世纪度过的管家，是和他游历阿拉伯世界和印度半岛的忠实伙伴，早已熟谙他的喜好和癖好。

“那么进行我们例行的事？”亚瑟说出来的这种话时候脸上还是会带上红晕，轻咬着嘴唇。

弗朗西斯轻笑着，环住亚瑟的腰，嘴唇则开始轻触着对方微微出汗的白皙颈子。

于是他们从浴室开始，弗朗西斯对新换的那只带有斯芬克斯装饰的浴缸赞不绝口，而后转移到那张缀着丝绸的四柱床。“是的，例行的事。”在这种事情中，他们向来能够做到互相叫对方感到生理上的满足和释放。之后又回到了浴室。

“光明啊光明！”弗朗西斯突然感叹道，将坐在浴缸对面正在闭目养神的亚瑟惊醒。亚瑟皱着眉头，瞥了一眼弗朗西斯，又闭上了眼睛。“亚瑟啊，你们的组织崇拜的是所谓‘光明’罢！”

“没什么‘所谓’，我们追求的就是人类的光明——智力上和精神上。”

“但是真正的光明是自由。”弗朗西斯缓慢而坚定地说着。

“只知道以暴力和乌合之众来争取所谓‘自由’的法国人啊！”在讽刺法国人的这一点上，亚瑟在他精于此道的同乡中都享有盛名。“看看我们君主立宪的建立，再看看你们血流成河的大革命。”

弗朗西斯用手指缠绕着自己卷曲的金发，“说到流血暴力，你们那个小岛上完全不比大陆少——可是那都是为了少数人的权力，要可厌得多——只有在法兰西，我们的革命，是人民为了自由的革命。”

弗朗西斯想起了他母亲和那些姐妹们“招待”的那些高谈阔论着的年轻人们。[5]这些不够高贵但足够高尚的女性保护他们不被巡逻的军警发现。

那些青年和他们的先辈们，在这些伟大女性的庇护下，谋划出了一次次惊人之举。他和母亲都未曾见到的那位外祖父，时常出现在外祖母的回忆和叙述中。那个时代，那个有着街垒、枪声、红旗、鲜血，还有激昂的国际歌和马赛曲的时代。

外祖母责骂母亲，居然会听信某个有贵族头衔的男人的话，相信这种人能带一个年近三十的“不正经女人”过上所谓的“好日子”，并且还为他生了孩子——但是当她看见那婴儿紫罗兰般的眼睛时，那是从母亲那里得到的血液啊，他母亲又是从自己的父亲那里继承的这双眼睛——这位老人就放下了一切的怒意，并将自己情人的名字给了这位小继承人。

“弗朗西斯，我的法兰西。”她永远不会忘记，她的那位同样有着紫罗兰色眼睛和金黄头发的弗朗西斯，在被炮火撕裂的街垒中，在她的怀里，伴着梯也尔[6]残暴的硝烟和炮声永远地闭上了眼睛。她甚至庆幸她的弗朗西斯没有等到最终的集体枪决——在那时，她的女人身份才给了她一些好处，她只是遭到了几年的监禁，而大量的男人——他们都是法兰西的子民啊——却被直接处决。而她怀中的孩子也帮她减免了大部分的牢狱之灾——毕竟放走一个孕妇也不会对社会治安造成多大的妨害，还能给拥挤的监狱腾出点地方。

外祖母的叙述无疑给年轻的弗朗西斯一颗躁动而渴望公平而自由社会的心。

“可笑、腐朽、倒退的第三共和国！真是辱没了共和国之名。”弗朗西斯这么想着，“还排挤左派政党。”

“生性散漫的法国人啊！”亚瑟缓慢地活动者颈子上的肌肉，“只有流血的革命才适合你们，真是野蛮。”

“你那从凯尔特人那儿继承来的带有魔法的绿色眼睛啊，真是适合阴谋地计划着些什么损人利己的勾当。”弗朗西斯点上了一颗烟，口中呼出的烟气弥漫在充满蒸汽的浴室中。“我看好苏联的五年计划[7]，你觉得呢？啊你必定是……”

“把烟掐掉。我讨厌人在封闭的屋子中抽烟。”亚瑟挥挥手，将弗朗西斯释放的烟打散。“苏联就是一个怪物。”

“你自己也抽烟，有权讨厌别人这样？”弗朗西斯说出来之后就感到后悔了。

“我不喜欢闻别人喷出来的烟味。”亚瑟皱着眉头，自己也点上了一支烟，然后轻轻地呼出了一口喷向弗朗西斯。

“啊，我也讨厌别人的烟味。亚瑟你快掐掉它！”弗朗西斯这么说，虽然很叫人怀疑他是故意要和亚瑟对着干——事实上亚瑟就是这么想的——但是他确实是在屋内闻到稠密的所谓“二手烟”就感到头晕——在“黄金时代”中的工作也没叫他克服这一毛病，那种时候他只得躲回厨房。“亚瑟，真的，我头晕。”

亚瑟看见弗朗西斯一手捂着鼻子，一手扬起浴缸中的水花希望冲淡烟味的样子，说道：“好的，一起掐掉。”

在两个人都将烟熄灭后，弗朗西斯长嘘了一口气。亚瑟道：“法国人很讨厌，抽烟的法国人就更讨厌了。”

弗朗西斯把头靠在浴缸边沿，仰头向天，说道：“你刚和一个法国人做完爱，现在在和他共用一个浴缸——然后说出这种话，真是令人讨厌的英国人啊！”

亚瑟扬起一团泡泡泼向弗朗西斯：“幸亏和你也就只有这种关系。”

“彼此彼此，对此我很满意。”

[1]Gnosticism名字来源于Gnosis，希腊语意为“知识”，起源于公元一世纪的地中海沿岸。

[2]sans-culotte，又称长裤汉，是十八世纪末[法国大革命](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%B3%95%E5%9C%8B%E5%A4%A7%E9%9D%A9%E5%91%BD)时期对出身平民的革命党流行的称呼。这是由于他们多穿着pantaloon（长至足部的长裤）而非culotte（长至膝盖的裤子）。

[3]D ’Arc ’s Hotel，又称大阔饭店，在今浙江路。有关在天津租界时期的英国共济会记述，参见《租界生活——一个英国人在天津的童年》一书。

[4]共济会崇拜“光明”。

[5]我没查到资料表明妓院在法国革命中起的作用——没用英文继续搜索，懒得了。但是在辛亥革命之前，中国的革命党主要据点、接头处就是妓院——都说辛亥革命学习了法国大革命嘛，这事我就不负责任地来了。

[6]巴黎公社时期镇压巴黎公社的保守派，后组建法兰西第三共和国。

[7]苏联从1928年开始实行第一个五年计划。大部分西方国家认为这是不可能实现的，但也对苏联将国策由对外扩张和排除异己改向发展本国工业感到满意。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

_“上个星期在巴黎签订了一个条约，今天我在报纸上看见了这条消息。”_

基尔伯特在日记本上写着，经过几次热浪的反复，这时候已经有了凉爽的秋意。

_“一位叫凯洛格的美国人和一位叫白里安的法国人，决定放弃将战争作为推行国策的工具，他们在巴黎签订了‘非战公约’[1]，十几个国家都签了字。听上去真是很美好是罢，仿佛人类文明因此前进了一大步，重归和平，如同古代的‘黄金时代’——虽然他们的原意大概是防止德国再次挑起战争，并且充满了浪漫化的理想主义。_

_“我记得在1925年签订洛迦诺公约[2]的时候，有人说这才真正是战争与和平的分界线——确实，那个时候确定了德国西部的边界，法国人好像也开始对德国不那么苛刻和敌对。不，大概从所谓道威斯计划[3]开始时，其他国家对德国的敌意就消除一些了罢——虽然援助的表面意义是为了防止拖欠凡尔赛和约的赔款。_

_“现在我有这样一种感觉，在我们经历了那样一次巨大的战争后，本世纪就不会再有战争了——毕竟那一次的威慑力，或者说是死亡的人数、惨烈程度远超过以往。我们造出的东西不仅使敌方，连自己都会害怕。旧大陆已经元气大伤了，大概到了休养生息的时候了。这几十年的变化，简直超过了过去几百年的累积，这叫我十分庆幸生在了这个世纪。_

_“我不知道这个所谓‘巴黎非战公约’能够持续多久。如果没有巨大的冲击，它大概能够保持一段时间罢，毕竟大多数人已经厌倦战争了。事情好像在逐渐走向正轨，战前的辉煌时日似乎又要回来了。_

_“这件事情还提醒了我，我和路德是不是该考虑为回到故土的时间表做计划呢？不知道他有什么打算。回到故土，那个在我们还是个孩子时就离开的地方，波罗的海边的城市。那时候的我没有没有想过，什么时候会从这个遥远的东方回去呢？父亲有没有想过呢？在驻地任期满的时候回去么？如果他没有在战场上离去呢？如果战争胜利——哦，那终归是一场缺乏道义的战争罢，还是不要想象其他的可能了。_

_“同时还要考虑路德自己的倾向——不，他已经是独立的成年人了，会有自己的生活，不一定需要和我在一起。不知道罗德里赫和伊丽莎白有什么样的打算，他们如果决定留在这里的话……”_

基尔伯特放下笔，非常不满意地留下了几个省略号，因为他自己也不确定该怎么写。他觉得这是个需要深思熟虑的事情，他模糊地意识到了二十几年来他一直在忽略的一些问题。

路德维希的第一个独立方案通过了，这一次他又使用了事务所的电话向基尔伯特通报了这件事情——不过吸取了上次的经验，与他还有埃德尔斯坦一家约定了在“黄金时代”一聚，同时他的工作搭档——费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯先生，也会一同过去。“又是那里，”基尔伯特想，他本来希望能够换一个高档些的地方，又想到路德维希大概还没忘掉弗朗西斯旺盛的好奇心，所以才选择了那里。

罗德里赫与伊丽莎白向来会准时地出现在约定场所，路德维希更是如此。但是今天却有例外。路德维希提出去意租界与费里西安诺一起过来，可能路途上被什么事情耽搁了，于是现在的情况是埃德尔斯坦夫妇和基尔伯特，以及成了食客的弗朗西斯坐在餐桌旁，喝着餐前酒聊着天等着未到的两个人。

伊丽莎白显得有些兴奋，毕竟费里西安诺是她小时候曾见过几面的，所以也好奇十多年的时光到底会给人以什么样的改变。她问基尔伯特：“路德维希有跟你说费里西安诺是个什么样的人么？”

基尔伯特喝了一口红色的味美思[4]：“啊好甜啊——我是说这酒。弗朗西斯你怎么给我倒这种娘们般的酒……路德只是说他确实很有天才，并没有太多的描述，不过我看起来觉得他们的合作倒是挺顺利的——另外，我想问你们，今天突然想到了这件事情——你们有没有回到欧洲的想法？”

“我和伊莎目前没有回去的想法，难道你和路德维希有这打算？”罗德里赫回答道。

“哈，你不想回去么？那边的经济状况已经好转了。话说你的那一堆债务不是都已经还完了么，怎么还怕回去？难道还有债主会向你讨债么？”事实上，基尔伯特说完这堆没经大脑的话就后悔了。

“基尔伯特！虽然罗德里赫已经和你很熟了，但是你这么说也过分了！”伊丽莎白忍住了想拍桌子欲望，她真的很生气。

“伊莎不要这么激动，基尔伯特他只是在开玩笑。”弗朗西斯忙着解围。

伊丽莎白翠绿的眼睛瞪着基尔伯特：“不，他这明明是恶意地招惹别人。从小就是这样，简直是叫人厌烦死了！”

弗朗西斯冲着伊丽莎白露出了一个意味深长的笑：“你见到过他招惹或是欺负我，或者其他随便什么人么？”

伊丽莎白摇了摇头：“大概是觉得我和罗德里赫比较容易欺负……这真是令人愤怒。”

“我见到有理论说，在儿童时代，欺负、招惹异性是对其表达爱意的一种方式。”罗德里赫一如既往地冷静地说着，慢慢啜了一口味美思，“啊，果然好甜的，弗朗西斯准备得很不错么！”

“多谢夸奖！”弗朗西斯道，还不忘调笑一句，“罗德你笑起来真是漂亮，能不能多笑一笑呢？是的，我同意你的观点。我一直觉得我们的小基尔还没有脱离青春期……”

“哈，难道我这是向小少爷表达爱意，别……”这回轮到了基尔伯特炸毛了。

这时，“黄金时代”的大门又一次打开了，给即将要争执起来的人们解了围。

“大家好，实在抱歉我来晚了！”费里西安诺做着自我介绍，“我是路德维希这次工作的搭档，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。感谢你们请我来这里！”

“路上有些耽搁，于是就晚了。”他身旁的路德维希解释道。

“不，其实是我在家磨蹭了一段时间。”费里西安诺道。这位年轻的意大利人本就有着外向开朗的性格，很自然地向大家打招呼。“这位就是伊丽莎白·海德威利小姐吧，啊，应该是埃德尔斯坦夫人。我还记得我小时候层拜访过您家，真是美妙的回忆。”

伊丽莎白很高兴地道：“瓦尔加斯先生，很高兴您还记得这件事。虽然只见过几次面，但我一直对您很有好感。您还是像小时候那么可爱。”

“那么我可以用小时候那样的称呼来叫您——伊莎姐，以及——”说着就给了伊丽莎白一个典型的意大利式拥抱，以及轻触脸颊的相互接吻，“这样么？”

“哦，我很高兴你这样！”伊丽莎白不可抑制地有些脸红。

“那这位显然就是埃德尔斯坦先生了。路德维希和我提到他很敬重您。”

“您好，瓦尔加斯先生，很高兴认识您。”罗德里赫微笑着答道。

“那么，这位是波诺弗瓦先生……”

“我也要意大利式的礼节，还有叫我弗朗西斯或者弗朗齐就行了……”弗朗西斯主动地拥抱费里西安诺并轻触了他的脸颊。

费里西安诺丝毫也没有感觉到尴尬，说道：“您的酒馆真是不错，我可不可以在那边挂上一幅我的画呢？”

“当然可以了，真是求之不得呢！”弗朗西斯轻快地答道。

“您一定就是基尔伯特·贝什米特先生了。路德和我提到过他的哥哥是多么的出色。”

“您的德语说得真好——既然这样，大家就都以‘你’来互相称呼可以么？”基尔伯特对这位年轻的意大利人也充满了好感。

“啊，那是因为我小时候有位好朋友就是德国人呢。这么说来，他和路德维希还是蛮像的……”费里西安诺在为他准备的位置坐下，“大概也因此我会觉得自己对路德维希有种莫名的亲近感……合作也很顺利。”

“是的，确实很成功。”路德维希点点头，“希望以后也能有这样的合作。”路德维希很高兴看到费里西安诺快速地和他的亲人朋友们变得熟悉，但是表现得还是有些僵硬。

“平常都是和意租界那边的朋友们一起玩呢，没想到德国人也这么有趣啊！”费里西安诺听了基尔伯特给他讲的笑话，笑着说，“基尔伯特，路德虽然是你的弟弟，但是性格却很不一样呢！”他看了一眼路德维希，对方正因听了这话而不知所措。

“哈哈是么！其实路德是很好的人啊，（“那当然！”）当然我也很好……”基尔伯特在这种时候又借着酒精的推动——在他的力争下弗朗西斯为他换了茴香酒[5]——进入了放松而毫无顾忌的情境。“费里西安诺，我们的画家，Maestro[6]，能否送给我一张速写或者素描呢？呃，题材随便了，不如就画那两个人，伊莎和罗德……”

[1]1928年8月27日在法国巴黎签订了“非战公约”，此公约由法国外长白里安，美国国务卿凯洛格发起，又称“凯洛格-白里安公约”，第一次规定放弃以战争作为国家政策的手段，其最初目的是法美联手抑制德国的力量。

[2]1925年10月签署“洛迦诺公约”，是战后国家确定边界线，并争取与德国恢复正常关系的一步。

[3]1923年，由于德国无力偿还“凡尔赛和约”的赔款，法、比占领鲁尔区。1924年英国提议以美国银行家道威斯为主席来研究解决措施。该计划以恢复德国经济的办法来保证偿付赔款。

[4]Vermouth，一种开胃酒，盛行于法国和意大利，一般来说越红的越甜。

[5]一般来说酒精含量在40°以上。

[6]意大利语“大师”。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

时光总是最容易逝去的，尤其对于二十岁左右年纪的青年们来说。

费里西安诺觉得自己小时候的日子流逝得很慢，从一年的开头，需要努力煎熬才能够等到圣诞礼物的再次到来——当然其间还有谢肉节的狂欢和复活节的兔子、彩蛋可以作为调剂，其余的日子就如同经久不变的重复。费里西安诺在排解这些无趣的过程中，观察自然并加以表达成了他最擅长的事情。他甚至记下了身边植物发芽、开花，候鸟飞过头顶的日期。

但是如今与小时候的感受有了显著的不同。他发现日子显得越来越短，距离上次去伊曼纽尔三世路（Corso Vittorio Emanuele）上的圣心教堂[1]的日子感觉上似乎一次比一次近，而季节的更迭也越来越叫人迷惑，仿佛稍微一不注意就从多雨闷热的夏季跳跃到了干冷难耐的冬季，令人爽快的秋季如同消失了一般。费里西安诺甚至想，如果这种加速持续发展下去的话，当他老了的时候，日子消逝得岂不如飞一般。

当然，他知道这一切都是错觉。但他还是不由得惋惜与路德维希的共处时间实在是太短了——就错觉与事实来说均是如此。他不知道路德维希将自己放在一个什么样的地位，是暂时的、工作上的合作伙伴，还是如同那一日在“黄金时代”中见到的那几位或许可能会有持续一生友谊的朋友那样。他希望是后者，因为他自己已经将路德维希放在了这个位置。

费里西安诺并未询问过路德维希这场友谊的深度：这种事情，他这个多话的意大利人都问不出口，这只能给对方带来尴尬——而路德维希又是一个看起来很严肃而又容易尴尬的人。虽然他能努力地把尴尬掩饰得很好，但是细心的费里西安诺在接触过几次已经能辨别出来了。

比如他在试图以意大利式的亲吻礼节来向路德维希打招呼的时候，对方那显然难以掩饰的脸红，虽然费里西安诺也觉得他们两人之间身高差叫这种礼节在他身上显得有些女气，有些可笑。除此之外，在他试图做出其他一些亲近的举动时，也总会带来这种类似反应。文化差异，费里西安诺想，大概是这个缘故，或许还有性格差异。

费里西安诺摊开素描纸，为应许给基尔伯特的画起稿。他勾勒着印象中埃德尔斯坦夫妇的形貌，突然有了个有趣的点子——他并不想将这幅画当做一个严肃的作品。现在距离在“黄金时代”的那一聚已经过去了近两个月，他才开始着手做这件事。他希望在圣诞节前完成，或许能够作为圣诞礼物送给基尔伯特；弗朗西斯的话，那张很满意的风景大概适合挂在他的店中；上次去古董店看到的两只瓷碗似乎是个对埃德尔斯坦一家不错的选择——不过给路德维希的礼物他还没有想好。

在这期间，路德维希只是给他打了一个电话，向他报告了工程的进展状况。事实上费里西安诺对此并不关心，转而去询问路德维希的工作状况。路德维希则向他表示他最近的工作很忙，故而疏忽了去拜访他。费里西安诺犹豫了一下，还是说出了为他画像的希望。路德维希首先是表达了感谢，并答应有时间的话就去。

费里西安诺一直相信路德维希是个守信用的人。

与她的丈夫不同，伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦的睡眠状况向来很好。她通常会与罗德里赫有着两小时的时差。现在是早晨，她独自用过早餐之后，在书房中整理父亲的考察笔记。

在结婚之后，伊丽莎白已经许久没有进行长时间的出游了。只是在1927年的夏天——新婚后不久的时候，和罗德里赫去北边三百公里开外的海滨一带度假了一小段时间——但是只是如同其他普通的新婚夫妇一样的蜜月度假。毕竟需要顾虑的事情变得多了，不像少女时代那么自由。虽然罗德里赫对她继承父业并无微词，但是她还是觉得应该把这种相对危险的活动暂时放下一段时间，并且，父亲留下来的大量考察遗稿也需要人来整理。不过她倒是一直希望罗德里赫有可能同她一起到广阔的内地，贫瘠而富饶的西部去看一看。

伊斯特万·海德威利先生的笔记中不仅有着对古物、遗迹的描述，还充满了对当地人文风情的观察与描写。海德威利先生走在那些被废弃了近千年的遗迹中，那里或是被恶意地破坏，或者是无意地荒废。当地的人们早已忘记了自己的祖先，绿洲变成了沙漠，绘满精致壁画的洞窟被牧羊人当作沙漠中的避风港湾，千年的经卷被用作取暖的火折。这种情况最初令他感到悲伤，但是当他发现当今当地人们的生活有着另一种丰富的颜色之后，就打消了这种偏见。

除了这些风土记述，笔记中还夹杂着对丽嘉娜和伊丽莎白的思念。

 _“我睿智的西比尔啊，你若能见此奇景，千年前的神灵矗立在沙漠中悠然微笑着……今日做梦梦见你们也与我一同在此，许久未见，伊莎应已长高不少了。”_ 经风沙洗礼的本子上，用细密的字体这样记录着。

笔记中甚至提到了那两位年轻的邻居，一位顽皮活泼，一位安静沉着。海德威利先生对那位顽皮的表示很满意，他还记得那个白金色头发的少年好奇地看着他的鸟类标本，也记得他是怎样笨拙而可爱地和伊丽莎白互相招惹。

伊丽莎白看到这里，不禁想开始思考，如果父亲还在，会如何来选择自己的女婿。她想，父亲或许会将自己交给基尔伯特，因为这两个人的性格比较相似，似乎会有很多共同语言；但是也说不定父亲会内疚于自己的不安稳生活给家庭带来的影响，而偏向于选择一个持重稳当的年轻人。

她记得贝什米特一家刚搬过来的样子。法国人般讲究而开朗的腓特烈·贝什米特先生。典型的乖孩子，金发的路德维希。还有基尔伯特，十二岁的男孩一双暗红色的眼睛盯着十三岁的她，淡色的头发如同小鸟的绒毛一般奓着。不情愿的打招呼之后就开始了不痛不痒的言语攻击，在发现这位女孩子并没有满面通红地跑回家中，而是居然不仅会还嘴还会还手后，就越发不可收拾。

伊丽莎白回忆着自己小时候如同男孩一般与人打闹时，父亲对此的态度。海德威利先生似乎从头就没有打算将他的女儿培养成一位只知家事、女红，多少可以和自己的丈夫及宾客探讨一些文学、艺术的淑女；他认为，男孩子可以干的事情、玩的游戏，女孩子一样可以做到。这叫她对父亲充满了感激。

她不禁想到了那一天弗朗西斯和罗德里赫的话，难道当时的挑衅与招惹真的是为寻求她注意的行为？伊丽莎白懵懂地感觉到基尔伯特对自己有着某种特殊的执着，但是对方从未正面提到过，故而她也不会去点破。

“真是太笨拙了。”伊丽莎白想。她轻轻地回到了卧室，放下父亲的笔记本，倒在柔软的床上，她的丈夫似乎还在睡着。

“父亲的在天之灵也会嘲笑基尔伯特的。”但是她恍惚又觉得基尔伯特对罗德里赫的挑衅与招惹却不像是基于“情敌”的行为，“真是奇怪闷气的德国人，叫人搞不清楚他在想什么！还有罗德，我宁愿他表现出些什么，对我或是对基尔。我宁愿他对我和基尔的亲密而表现出不满——可是什么都没有。”

罗德里赫似乎感受到了动静，翻了身，就看见他的妻子衣着整齐地躺在他身旁。“亲爱的，现在几点了？”他问道。

“九点半，抱歉打扰到你了。你还想再睡一会儿么？”伊丽莎白撑起身子，看着他的丈夫一副眼神迷离，毫无防备的样子。她很珍惜这种时光，在早晨起床时候，以及身体上更加亲密接触的时候，罗德里赫在平日里的严肃矜持才会一扫而光。在订婚后，伊丽莎白甚至会幻想婚后罗德里赫与她做爱时的样子：那必定会很温柔——事实证明也确是如此。“今天你在下午需要给塔吉亚娜·伊里妮契娜小姐上钢琴课。”

“谢谢你，不用了，我一会儿就起来……”罗德里赫说着又闭上了眼睛。

伊丽莎白在他的额头印了一个早安吻，道：“亲爱的，我叫张妈给你准备早餐。”

等伊丽莎白走出房间，罗德里赫定了定神，拿出放在枕头下面的本子，这样写道：

_“我梦见基尔伯特和伊丽莎白在我的床上做爱，很激烈的那种。我在旁边看着。我完全没有愤怒、羞愧、恶心等负面情绪，反而是……甚至……抱歉我不想再写下去了。”_

[1]在今建国道。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）

弗朗西斯有时候觉得，他的“黄金时代”简直成了他身边这些朋友们的专用聚会场所。尤其是在节日的时候，比如现在，圣诞节——租界区的人们将他们故乡的习俗几乎完全地复制到了这个遥远的殖民地，甚至还沾染上了本地偏好热闹的风俗，将每个节日过得如同狂欢节。基尔伯特已经和他预定，要在圣诞节时在这里大吃一顿。

除了聚会场地之外，弗朗西斯的“黄金时代”有时还有着通讯处的功能——在这个通讯并不甚发达的时代。

罗德里赫有一位瑞士朋友。这位看起来比路德维希还要拘谨的金发年轻人最初就是在这里联系上他儿时旧友的。

弗朗西斯在某个炎热的傍晚看见一位衣着整齐而古板的年轻人——这种形象在下班后的用餐时间还是比较多见的——可是他怀中抱着用纸包住茎叶的一捧白莲花[1]——弗朗西斯想，大概是要向某位姑娘求婚罢，不过选用这种东方的花卉倒是有意思。“黄金时代”门口不远处就有一位干瘦的中国老头在贩卖各种香气浓郁的花卉，弗朗西斯有时候也会买上一点儿，装饰自己的小酒馆。

这位年轻人径直走进“黄金时代”，出乎弗朗西斯意料的是，他并没有找一个安静的座位等待邀约的姑娘，而是来到吧台前，用有些口音的法语向他询问：

“您好。请问是否有一位罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生是您这里的常客？”

“您好。”弗朗西斯感到奇怪，“请问，您是那位埃德尔斯坦先生的朋友么？”

这位年轻人微微点了点头，不易被察觉地皱了皱眉：“算是罢，不过那是很早的事情了。我听我的同事说到，他有一次在您这里遇到一位年轻的奥地利钢琴家，听他的描述和我的旧友非常像——他有着褐色的头发，戴眼镜，嘴角下有一颗痣。啊，忘了说，我叫瓦修·茨温利，瑞士人。”

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。看来您的直觉没有错误，埃德尔斯坦先生就住在这附近。”弗朗西斯走出吧台，想为瓦修指出埃德尔斯坦家的位置。“您瞧这条路……”

“不不，我不希望去打扰他。如果您这里方便的话，可否派一个人帮我将这花送到他那里？花销什么的可以商量。”

“送花的话当然是要亲自去了……”弗朗西斯看见这位瓦修·茨温利先生微微发红的脸颊，故意说道。

“不，我们许久没有见面了，如此突兀地拜访似乎有些不妥。”

“那好吧，我派人去把这花送给埃德尔斯坦先生，免费。您需要纸留言么？”弗朗西斯对这位看起来完全不会做出浪漫举动的先生的送花原因感到很好奇。

“啊，这我还忘了——这真是太感谢了。”瓦修接过弗朗西斯递过来的笔和卡片。他思索了一阵，最后只在卡片上写下了自己的名字。犹豫了一下，又加上了家里的电话号码。

“不写别的了？”弗朗西斯问道。

“不用了。我本没抱希望在这个地方遇见他。毕竟我们已经近十年没有见面了。”

弗朗西斯派了一位小伙计将花和卡片送到了埃德尔斯坦家。张妈收下了花，连忙准备了大花瓶来摆放。罗德里赫见到卡片，并没有说什么。伊丽莎白对他说：“罗德，虽然我不认识这位茨温利先生，不过我觉得应该至少打电话去道个谢——你看这多漂亮的花啊。”

罗德里赫道：“伊莎，我和这位茨温利先生很久没有见面了，我不知道他也在这个地方。你说得对，确实应该打电话道谢，或许应该问问他家的地址，然后登门拜访。”说到这儿他笑了笑，“不过我觉得这个人肯定不会告诉我他的住址……”

伊莎也笑道：“是啊，真是有趣的人，还通过弗朗西斯那里把花给送来。”

罗德里赫苦笑着说：“希望弗朗西斯不会因为此事揶揄我。瓦修就是这样一个人。”

罗德里赫回忆着这个明明比他要小一岁，但却总是深沉成熟地表现得像个哥哥的邻居。在居住位置已经不是阶级分明的维也纳，有着贵族头衔的埃德尔斯坦一家就住在有钱的瑞士商人茨温利一家旁边。他还记着这一家人在他八岁的时候又多了一位小妹妹——现在她应该也是十几岁的姑娘了罢，不知道有没有和瓦修一起来到这里。也不知道瓦修现在是个什么样子——罗德里赫按捺住去询问弗朗西斯他这位老朋友现在的样子的想法。

记忆中的那个少年似乎对自己很是照顾，他们在同一家学校上学。年轻的罗德里赫喜欢走路时有个伴，这样省得他走错了路。维也纳的道路如同混乱的蜘蛛网，即使修建了环城大道也只是给这个蛛网再加了几道箍。这位容易脸红的少年有着腼腆的性格，话很少，但是却绝对不是可以随便欺负的对象。这不是因为他家中的财力和地位，而是他自己的打架水平。罗德里赫后来发现，在自己冲瓦修笑的时候他更容易脸红，自己与他走在一起时他更容易和别人打起架。

不过这一切的美好都终结于战争和死亡。姓埃德尔斯坦的人们再也没有和姓茨温利的人见面，罗德里赫对他们的重逢也从来没抱希望。年少时期挚友离开的悲伤很快就被更大的风浪卷走了。

瓦修在1925年来到天津，与罗德里赫“错误”地来到这里是同一年。他只是个麦加利银行[2]的职员，被派到了这样遥远的地方。他的妹妹，诺拉·茨温利也一同前来。他们经过几十天的船上生活终于见到了白河上的雾气。

瓦修很少参与同僚们的娱乐活动，这更增加了人们对他严肃而无趣的印象。在别人问候到诺拉的时候，他总是不经意地皱一下眉，虽然对方是出于善意。

罗德里赫与瓦修通了电话，刚开始的时候对方的声音听上去有些紧张，并且坚持不告诉他的住址。罗德里赫则邀请瓦修以及诺拉——在得知诺拉也在此之后——来到自家做客，并表达了自己妻子对他们来访的期待。

于是，埃德尔斯坦夫妇在某个美好的下午，接待了茨温利兄妹。罗德里赫发现诺拉简直就是瓦修的女性化翻版，而瓦修本人则与十年前似乎没什么区别——连脸上的红晕都没变。罗德里赫并没有询问瓦修的近况以及来此的原因，大概是出于同样的矜持，瓦修也没有提起这种事情。

圣诞的聚会，罗德里赫也邀请了茨温利兄妹。路德维希则邀请了费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。

路德维希最近有时候会开始厌烦自己的工作。这本不该如此，尤其是他正处在一个进步的阶段。在之前，他并不在意加班和无法休息的节假日，事实上，他宁愿工作以及在工作中学习。他甚至没有什么非常喜爱的娱乐活动。但是他最近开始为无法满足费里西安诺的邀请而内疚。

但是，如果完全一点空闲的时间都没有的话，路德维希反而不会那么纠结。事实上他有时觉得，自己是在以工作的借口来回避费里西安诺。他觉得这位意大利人的举动会叫自己费解，甚至——不，还不至叫人丧失理智。路德维希记得那一次费里西安诺踮起脚亲吻他的脸颊时，他的心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔——天哪，该死的弗朗西斯那么做的时候却一派满足享受的样子。

不过，路德维希最终还是打定主意，在圣诞节前，抽出一个空闲的周六午后，来到位于康特嘉里亚佐路的费里西安诺家中——当然在之前他打了电话。费里西安诺在电话中就表现出了一副兴奋的样子。

在家中，费里西安诺为路德维希画了一幅速写。画中的路德维希正在看书，他看起来很放松，嘴唇的线条很柔和。虽然并没有如同素描般表现出光影的调子，但是线条的轻重似乎能叫人感受到午后阳光的惬意。

“路德维希，这幅画你会留着它一生么？”费里西安诺歪着脑袋问着。

路德维希道：“当然了，我会一直保留着它。”他对这幅画很满意，虽然觉得似乎有些将自己美化了。

费里西安诺笑了笑：“那真是太好了。我在这写上我的名字，这样你就可以一生都记着我了。”

路德维希又一次感到不知所措：“嗯，我会记着你的。那么我……可是我没有什么东西可以送给你留念。”

“不用了，我一定不会忘了你。”费里西安诺答道。

[1]有关那个时期的卖花人的梗，出自《租界生活》一书，觉得很有意思就写上了。

[2]天津的麦加利银行与1895年开设，是外国在天津开设的最大一家央行，麦加利银行就是现在的渣打银行。银行大楼1926年建成，在维多利亚道（解放北路151-153号）。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）

若不是圣鲁易路上来往的黄包车夫的黄色皮肤，那些淡色皮肤的人们或许会把这里错认为是他们的家乡，尤其是在节日时——维多利亚道、旭街、海大道[1]等主要街道都点上了额外的煤油灯以突出节日的氛围。

虽然纬度与他们的家乡相似，甚至还要偏南一些，但是强大的大陆和季风气候掌控着这里，西伯利亚吹来的寒风总是会将海面上的温暖空气赶走，使冬天来得突然而猛烈；在夏天的时候，则是闷热得叫人难以接受，虽然还比不上印度次大陆——尤其是当水系已经无法满足城市新陈代谢所发出的恶臭时，那更叫人仿佛身处地狱。前几日下了一场雪，化雪的当儿正是比下雪还要寒冷的时候，也就是这一年圣诞节落下的日子。

平安夜那一天，弗朗西斯的英国朋友亚瑟·柯克兰先生也来到了“黄金时代”——他打破了他的誓言，再次来到了这里。亚瑟只是觉得英国领事馆举行的那些交际活动无聊而令人僵硬，需要假惺惺地应酬一系列戴着面具的人——这一套他在平常的日子中已经做够了，所以他欣然接受了弗朗西斯的邀请，但是附带条件是不许碰酒精饮料。

弗朗西斯对瓦修的妹妹很是好奇，尤其在罗德里赫提到这位姑娘与瓦修相貌上的相似之后。基尔伯特揶揄他难道是要打十几岁小姑娘的主意了。

路德维希到意租界去接费里西安诺，后者虽然表示了并不需要如此，但是路德维希说，自己应该好好利用这个不加班的节假日。

费里西安诺将礼物也带来了。他答应了基尔伯特几个月前的请求——即使那是在半清醒的状态下——画了一幅罗德里赫与伊莉莎白的肖像。费里西安诺故意使用了德拉克洛瓦为肖邦与乔治·桑所画肖像的构图和人物姿势画了这幅画。画中的罗德里赫似乎在弹琴，望着画面外的某处，伊丽莎白垂着眼睛在聆听，沉浸在乐声中。由于是戏谑而为，故而只是用水粉颜料上了色。基尔伯特很是高兴，埃德尔斯坦夫妇也很满意，不过他们要努力忽略掉基尔伯特有关性倒错的揶揄[2]。

出乎他意料的是，基尔伯特的回礼居然是一本讲述中国绘画的刻本，《芥子园画传》[3]，虽然只有“花鸟”一卷，看起来印制的板子也磨损得厉害，但是费里西安诺还是非常喜欢。基尔伯特说这是他的中国同事帮他挑选的礼物，他指着一幅画中肥硕的小鸟，表示自己非常喜欢这种生物。

对于路德维希，费里西安诺认为那幅速写肖像已经够了。

茨温利兄妹这一次的来访，如同上次一样，还是为罗德里赫带来了花卉。东方的白水仙比欧洲常见的黄水仙要秀气得多，这正是东方的人家在严冬时喜欢养在家中的花卉。弗朗西斯少见地没有在这种事情上发挥想象力。

基尔伯特似乎对罗德里赫的这位旧友并不十分友好——不过至少控制在礼数之内。事实上，罗德里赫也不觉得基尔伯特需要表现出热情和好感。

弗朗西斯对诺拉·茨温利的示好则完全被她的哥哥拦下了。

“黄金时代”在这一天采取了自助餐的形式。除了这些“被邀请者”，其他的客人也可以加入。费里西安诺一直保持一种快乐的状态与所有人交谈。亚瑟端着一杯没有酒精的葡萄汁，不过一会儿就被弗朗西斯勒令服务生给他换成了橙子汁——因为颜色容易与葡萄酒混淆，那实在是太危险的事。他在与基尔伯特、弗朗西斯和几个年轻男人谈论着什么，后来路德维希也加入了这一群人。

一位客人谈到了他在美国的投资。亚瑟对那个在一百年间发展迅猛得令人咋舌的国家似乎并没有什么好感，他称其为“犹太国”。弗朗西斯提醒他，他共济会的同僚们也在其中出了不少力。亚瑟则表示，那些人与他们这些“正统派”已经不是一个体系了。他自己在美国并没有大规模的投资，虽然他的家族这样做了，但是他有权掌握自己一系的财产，而将大量精力和金钱投放在了西印度和这里。事实证明，正是这种无来由的偏见使得他在将来得到了意想不到的好处。

一段友谊可以维持多长时间，又需要通过怎样的方式来维持？多年不见的挚友重逢之后大概永远不会像以前那样亲密无间了。罗德里赫这样想着。

瓦修在这些年经历的事情，罗德里赫一无所知。瓦修那一边也是如此，他们都不知道该如何开口。没有谈资谈话就无法进行下去，所谈的内容都是无关痛痒的寒暄，与一般的熟人无异。罗德里赫希望打破这种局面，于是开始询问与诺拉有关的事情。

瓦修似乎看出了他的不知所措——大概他也有这等焦虑——习惯性地皱了皱眉，说道：“埃德尔斯坦先生，或者……是否可以像小时候那样称呼你罗德？”

“没问题的，我希望如此。”罗德里赫很庆幸这位旧友自己提出要恢复小时候的称呼。

瓦修顿了顿，道：“好吧，你不用费劲地找话题来与我谈话——我知道咱们互相不了解对方这些年的生活——不，我不是好奇你的生活……我只是觉得这并不会阻碍……我的意思是……”

“哦，瓦修，你能这么说出来真是太好了，这正是我想说的！我也不希望这成为咱们中间的障碍。”罗德里赫扣着手指，像是努力地在为自己鼓起勇气，“是的，你看，我现在只是这里的一个钢琴老师，你是个银行的职员。我们有现在，有未来，以及咱们以前曾是多么好的朋友的回忆，除此之外的事情都不重要。”

瓦修用他湖绿色的眼睛看着罗德里赫，仿佛回到了多年前的那个少年，在同他的好朋友讨论某个令人困惑的青春期问题：“真的么？罗德，你真的这么想？你觉得中断的友谊还能再继续？”

“不，根本就没有中断。”罗德里赫说道。

“好吧，随你怎么想。唔……我的意思是，我觉得咱们可以从头开始。”瓦修说道，同时在心中想着，他希望罗德里赫还是如以前那样纯净无瑕。

罗德里赫放松地笑了笑：“瓦修，我真是太感谢你替我把这些话说出来了。”他伸出手臂拥抱了他的挚友——年轻时代的，也会是以后很长一段时间的。

瓦修也不那么僵硬地拥抱了他，“那么欢迎你和你的夫人到我家来。”他又皱了皱眉，轻笑了一下，在一张便签上写下了他家的地址：“一定要带上你的夫人，我不确定你能找到路。诺拉也会很欢迎你们的。”

基尔伯特退出了之前的谈话圈——他开始与费里西安诺谈笑——与这位可爱的意大利人聊天显然比与那几个夸夸其谈的家伙说话有趣多了。

不可否认，费里西安诺具有几乎所有惹人喜爱的特质，甚至他有时表现出的神经质和笨拙也可以被视作“可爱”的一个方面，并激起人们善意的包容。基尔伯特显然也是这么觉得的。他津津有味地听着费里西安诺说起对付女孩子们的伎俩——虽然他自己本身并不熟悉这一方面。

“费里齐，”他这么称呼费里西安诺，“你真是太可爱了！”

费里西安诺笑了笑：“真的么？”

“那当然，路德维希那家伙也是这么认为的。”基尔伯特放下啤酒杯，手指对着手指，认真地说着。

费里西安诺玩弄着自己翘起一撮的头发：“是么，路德这么跟你说过？”

基尔伯特咧嘴一笑露出了虎牙：“那当然，不止一次呢！”

费里西安诺又露出了叫基尔伯特毫无抵抗力的笑容：“啊，这真是太令我高兴了！”他插起一颗橄榄放进嘴里，“比在盘中又发现一只黑橄榄还高兴。”

“哈，要是我的话，需要用‘被重新发现的白香肠’来形容。不过路德的夸赞对你来说真有那么重要么？”基尔伯特觉得自己那“硬邦邦”的弟弟被这位轻盈的意大利人视为朋友是个很奇妙的事情。

“那当然了。”费里西安诺丝毫没有犹豫，“路德对我很重要呢……”

这时突然响起了钢琴声。罗德里赫在弗朗西斯的怂恿下，用店里的钢琴开始演奏《平安夜》的最后一句。之后，仿佛约定好了一般，所有人在钢琴的伴奏下用自己的语言开始从头咏唱这首歌——这是无论是虔诚的信徒、天主教或是新教，以及狂妄的无神论者，都熟悉的曲调。在这种时候，音乐早已冲破了宗教的范畴，这只是一段祈求宁静并表达喜悦的旋律。暖黄色的灯光将窗外的寒意驱走，笼罩着微醺的人们，祥和的黄金时代仿佛永远要继续下去。

[1]穿过法租界与英租界，今大沽路。

[2]当时乔治·桑与肖邦的这段爱情被人揶揄为性倒错。

[3]这套书共四卷，成书于明清。算是系统介绍中国绘画基本技法的书。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）

 _“或许我该去教堂忏悔。”_ 基尔伯特写着日记。他与路德维希在家中吃完晚饭后，他的弟弟在书房的另一端看书。基尔伯特写下这句话之后，咬着笔，他猛然发觉这个习惯非常没有形象，就将笔放下了，可是心中的烦闷还是无法解除，他开始轻轻地咬嘴唇，继续写道： _“可是忏悔大概也无法挽回什么。事情是这样发生的：今天下午伊丽莎白来找我——我当时都做了什么啊，是梅菲斯特的附身还是……更确切的说是阿斯蒙蒂斯[1]的附身罢——伊丽莎白来找我，对我说，她认为他的丈夫，罗德里赫，最近的行为有些古怪，其开端的时间大概就是我与弗朗西斯一起去看电影的那天。当时，我唯一正确的事情就是没有不经大脑地说出诸如‘你与你的丈夫房事不够谐和这种事情不该来询问我’这种话——如果我真的说出来——不，我现在要忏悔的事情大概比说出这种话还要严重。行为上自制力的缺乏所致的结果要严重于语言上的。”_

基尔伯特写得很快，笔在纸上划出沙沙的声音。随后他放下笔，绞着手指，回忆着今日的“罪行”。他觉得自己一辈子都不会将今天发生的事情忘记。他回忆着布料摩擦的声音，喷在他脸上温热的气息，肢体鲜活的脉动，这些意象万花筒般在他的脑中飞舞，旋转，在具象与抽象之间变幻着。他最终又拿起笔，写道： _“我对她说，我不清楚你的丈夫出了什么事情，不过我能保证我什么都没有做。她向我微笑着，对我的回答表示满意，说大概是气候突变导致的罗德里赫的精神紧张。突然她收回了笑容，表情变幻迅速得如同戴上了一副面具——哦，她确实应该到德尔菲[2]为众神演剧。她问我，我以前是否爱过她。是的，就是这句话，这句该死的话，导致一切偏离了原有的轨道。我盯着她的绿眼睛，那双据说是继承了她吉普赛母亲的眼睛，如同古时女祭司和巫女的眼睛。这个西比尔，这个卡珊德拉[3]！我咧开嘴，坚定地、甚至是恶狠狠地说：‘是的。’我看见她不易被察觉地皱了皱眉头。‘甚至到现在也是。’我补充道。她笑着说道：‘那真是不错。’她伸出手，像小时候那样摸了摸我的脑袋，将我的头发弄得更乱。这是我记忆中她少有的女性化行为，只有在这种时候，她才给人一种姐姐般的感觉——或者像她自己认为的那样，这是兄弟般的安慰。但是，也正因这个动作，之后的事情就不是我所能控制的了。_

_“我扑上前去抓住她的肩膀，重复着，‘甚至到现在也是。可是你什么都不知道。’我甚至听到她在咯咯地笑着，似乎在嘲笑着我苦涩的表情。如同弗朗西斯跟我说起的那些吉普赛女人，她们的笑容和笑声都是迷魂的咒语，诱使人跌进深渊。或许那笑声根本就是我的幻觉——但是显然更促进了我的动作。我将她压在沙发上，撕咬般地渴求着她的嘴唇。伊丽莎白·海德威利·埃德尔斯坦夫人，我感觉到她允许我这么做了，因为一双手臂钩住了我的脖子。她低声说道：‘不，我什么都知道。’_

_“是的，她什么都知道。她知道会发生什么，她是能够阻止这种事情的。但是她没有……”_

“哥哥，你怎么了？”屋子另一端的路德维希突然说道。听到路德维希的问话，基尔伯特才意识到自己的笔在纸上划过的急躁声音远大于平常的，呼吸的频率也有所加快。他下意识地将日记本合上，说道：“没事，我只是想到了一些棘手的事情。”基尔伯特定了定神，将日记本放到了书桌的抽屉中。他从来没有隐藏日记的习惯，他那听话的弟弟也不会无聊地探寻他的隐私。但是这一次他觉得似乎有这种必要了，事实上，他甚至想把刚才写的这一部分撕掉，仿佛这么做之后这一段记忆也会随之消失，即成的事实也会再回到潘多拉的匣子里。

路德维希对基尔伯特所说的棘手的事情并没有表示关心，因为他知道，这位倔强的哥哥不喜欢暴露自己软弱迟疑的一面，即使在他最亲近的弟弟面前也是一样。路德维希放下书，随意地找出一个话题说道：“我刚看了一篇报道，很有意思，里面说到苏联的城市规划者们希望放弃他们的城市，将人们集体分散在土地上，过着平等的生活。”

基尔伯特感谢路德维希将他的心思转到了另外一件事情上。他回答道：“这真是太有趣的想法了，或许弗朗齐那种脑子中充满革命念头的家伙会喜欢。可是我才不相信那些自称为共产主义者的人们真做得出这种事情。现在的人类已经无法离开城市生活了。”

路德维希挑了挑眉毛，说道：“我也觉得这不可能做到。人类似乎还没有进化到高尚到将‘集体’主动地放到高于‘个人’的地位——当然，在这里‘高尚’这一词用得也不正确。并且，没有人会甘于平等。”他垂下眼帘，说道：“可是世界已经发生了很大的变化。在咱们短暂的生命经过的二十多年中，好几个帝国覆灭了，谁知道之后会发生什么事情。”

基尔伯特站起来，走到路德维希跟前，将对方的头发弄乱，又将他的嘴角向上拉，做成一个笑脸。“好像很悲观么，路德。你想得太多了，难道是工作上遇上了什么麻烦叫你一下子想到了这些？对我来说，在什么样时代都能努力地生存下来，这就是作为普通人的最大成功。”

路德维希在基尔伯特手指的摆弄下放松地笑了笑，说道：“其实也没什么，只是看书看到了这些。哥哥你看，这里讲到，美国也有反对城市的声音。他们与苏联人的方法一样，目的却截然不同。这些人，这些无政府主义者追求的是人类最大限度的自由，也就是反集体主义，唔，与苏维埃的理想根本就是相反的。”

“人类的自由……”基尔伯特轻轻地重复着。

“是的，我刚刚在想的就是有关自由的事情。”路德维希说道：“我们该拥有何等的自由呢？”

“这真是一个宏大的问题。是留给政治家还是哲学家们去讨论呢？不要和我说你突然对政治感兴趣了。”基尔伯特笑着说道。

路德维希也笑了，说道：“不，没那么高深。如果真的要说到那些事情，我们整晚都不用睡觉了。我只是想，以人的个体来说，我们做出什么事情是能被允许的。被既有的道德允许，被社会上的准则和法律允许。”

基尔伯特有些迟疑，因为路德维希说到的事情——道德问题——好像在影射他今天的所为。但是他马上打消了这个念头，认为这只是一个巧合，或许他的弟弟与他遇到了相似的棘手事情。他思考了一会儿，觉得自己无法回答这个问题。

“有时候我觉得其实只要按照自己的意愿去做事情就可以了，将良心作为准则。但是事实上并不能如此，我感到仿佛被道德禁锢了。”路德维希继续说着。

“想不到你还有这种想要打破规矩的念头，一直以为你是个无比循规蹈矩的人……我这个哥哥与你共同生活了这么多年还没有发现这一点，真是失败了。”基尔伯特坐在了旁边的椅子上，用手抚着一本书的布面书皮。他故作轻松的状态，事实上心里也在思索这件事情。他寻找着自己的良心在今天白天发生的这件事情上的位置，而后他不无悲哀地发现，自己的良心似乎并未对此做出谴责。他努力告诫自己，他不应是像弗朗西斯那种将这类事情看得很随意的人。而后他又更加地确定路德维希应该是出现了感情上的问题：是跟某位与他阶级地位不符的小姐，或者干脆是与已婚的女人……他提到了道德、法律，或许是和男人——不，像弗朗西斯和亚瑟那样的人毕竟是一群少见的异类。可是——基尔伯特回想起那一天看完电影之后，与罗德里赫走在福煦将军路上……他不由得对自己堕落的道德感到了绝望。不，这只是那部奇异的电影造成的错觉，他将这个事情清出脑海。

他忍不住问路德维希：“你肯定是遇到了什么人，叫你突然产生了这种想法。不过我也无法回答你的疑问——甚至，我发现我似乎也被这种事情困扰着。”他承认了自己面临的棘手事情于此有关，但并没有详细地解释。他知道，路德维希也不会将这种事情主动而详细地告诉他，同样地，他也不会回答路德维希——即使他问起他的感情问题。

路德维希合上眼睛，左手掐着自己的太阳穴，说道：“哥哥，你观察得真是敏锐——确是如此。”他放下手，冲着基尔伯特挤出一个笑容，“不过希望这种纠结的感觉不会持续很久。”

“我也希望如此。”基尔伯特回答者，但他对这愿望的成功可能表示严重的怀疑。

[1]西方地狱中的七王之一，淫魔，Asmodeus。

[2]阿波罗的神庙所在地。

[3]西比尔和卡珊德拉都是著名的女预言家、女祭司。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）

基尔伯特早已过了那种觉得自己的生日应该被隆重地庆祝的那种年龄，他对他二十四岁的生日也没有什么特别的期待。但是这一次，他的弟弟路德维希提出要用自己首次得到的“大笔工资”为他的哥哥庆祝生日。他觉得起士林咖啡厅是个很好的选择，基尔伯特也并未推辞——他认为自己应该好好享受弟弟的美好安排。路德维希还邀请了埃德尔斯坦夫妇，而弗朗西斯推说自己在那一天有其他的事情，他或许是想要在基尔伯特生日前后单独拿出来一个日子和他单独吃喝。腓特烈·贝什米特先生表示这应该是年轻人的聚会，他就不用加入其中了——虽然路德维希觉得他们的这位叔父可能从未将自己从年轻人的范畴中划出。不过腓特烈·贝什米特先生另有礼物相赠。路德维希在这种时候才发现，他哥哥的私人朋友少得可怜。他在工厂里的朋友王港表示，由于中国人的新年临近，而基尔伯特生日所在的1月18日恰好赶上了他们奇怪历法中新年前的另一个重要节日“腊八”，他大概是拿不出时间来庆祝朋友生日了。

西方殖民者中的很多人对那些被殖民者并无尊敬之情，他们将原本世代生活在这那里的居民们视作野蛮的未开化种族。但是对于这个东方古老帝国，他们还是怀揣着敬畏与些许猎奇来对待的。可是这并不代表他们会接受当地的习俗——不过伊丽莎白·海德威利·埃德尔斯坦夫人不在此列。这位被被仆妇和菜场小贩称呼为白小姐的匈牙利女人，每一年都会在仆妇张妈的帮助下，过上一个遵循传统的中国北方式新年。她的丈夫觉得这并不是一个需要干涉的行为，特别是他也对节日期间的奇特食物充满了好奇。罗德里赫知道在中国旧历法十二月的第八天要吃一种由许多谷物煮成的粥。张妈向他保证，即使他去庆祝那位邻居兼朋友的生日的话，也会在第二天的早晨吃到这种香甜的粥。

甚至基尔伯特自己都觉得去为他庆祝生日的人比较少。但是当他想到这可以为他的弟弟节约一笔开销的时候，他就觉得这其实是个好事。

在他与伊丽莎白在不久之前发生了某件事之后，那位姑娘对他的态度并没有丝毫改变。基尔伯特仔细分辨过，他为此庆幸。但是他不觉得这是一件能够一直瞒下去的事情，也不知道以后是否还会继续发生。他觉得自己其实在期待着继续发生，事实上，他觉得自己幻想这件事情已经很久了，而后又对这种欲望充满了厌恶。

路德维希事先已经在起士林咖啡馆预定好了座位。冬日的这个时候，天色已经暗下来了。这一日还起了雾，四个人乘坐着两辆黄包车，沿着墙子河向起士林咖啡馆过去。在不长的路途中，罗德里赫觉得自己仿佛在雾中前往另一个世界，他将围巾围得紧了一点。

屋内温暖的蒸汽布满了咖啡馆的窗户，咖啡馆在雾中仿佛是个橘黄色的发光体。在进屋之后，罗德里赫的眼镜也就被蒸汽搞得无法使用了。正在他停下来抽出手绢擦眼镜的时候，突然听见基尔伯特似乎在用法语和人吵着什么。对方的法语听上去有比较重的口音，感觉上像是说斯拉夫语的人。罗德里赫戴上眼镜，发现基尔伯特的吵架对象果然是一位斯拉夫人，他坐在一张四人桌旁，对面有一位淡色长发的年轻女性，那位姑娘淡然地看着事情的发生。似乎是咖啡馆的工作人员搞错了什么，一张桌子同时被同时预定给了两拨顾客。这就是起因。

基尔伯特对斯拉夫人似乎有种天生的敌意，这或许和他年少时在学校的经历有关，会的几句俄语都是骂街的句子。他对这位斯拉夫人的态度也没有例外。他甚至没有意识到该承担责任的是咖啡馆的工作人员。路德维希试图制止他，服务生们也不希望他们造出更大的噪音，不过同时他们也有权将这几个人赶出咖啡馆——这当然是谁都不愿意发生的事情。基尔伯特似乎更快地意识到了这一点，他停下来，转而向服务生道歉，并建议他们提供更好的座位以弥补错误。

这时候，人们在混乱中听到了门外停车的声音。一位东方面孔的年轻人走了进来：“呃，娜塔莉亚·伊万诺夫娜小姐，伊万·伊万诺维奇[1]，实在抱歉，我是不是又来晚了？”他的法语说得比那位斯拉夫男人要标准。他径直走向那张桌子，忽然看到了伊丽莎白，他连忙以中国式的礼节向她打招呼：“好久不见，海德威利小姐——”他又看到了旁边的罗德里赫，“——或许是……”

“埃德尔斯坦。”伊丽莎白答道，而后用中文说道，“王先生，许久不见。”

“……埃德尔斯坦夫人。您今天是来这儿……”

伊丽莎白似乎对基尔伯特造出的混乱感到有些不好意思，不过幸好这个时候服务生已经为他们准备了另一个位置，就在旁边。服务生们见有双方有熟人相识，应不会再起摩擦了。她答道：“我们的邻居——好朋友，今天过生日。不过大概是服务生弄错了什么，导致他和您的朋友就座位问题发生了一些争执。”

被叫作王先生的中国人笑了笑，说道：“既然如此，不打不相识，或许咱们可以干脆坐到一起。埃德尔斯坦夫人，您觉得呢？”

伊丽莎白感到有些窘迫，她望向那几位男士，而后者似乎在默许。伊丽莎白于是答道：“我觉得可以。想必这几位也不会介意。”服务生就干脆将两张桌子拼在一起，基尔伯特一行人也就坐下了。

那位年轻的金发姑娘，娜塔莉亚·伊万诺夫娜·布拉金斯卡娅一直不发一言，如同一尊雕塑，仿佛这一切与她毫无关系。她淡色的长直发垂在胸前，肤色白皙，薄薄的嘴唇紧闭着，小巧的鼻子微微翘着，是标准的斯拉夫姑娘长相。她穿着老式的衣服，似乎并不符合年轻姑娘的形象，但是却和她的精致五官很相配。她身边的男人，伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基似乎在微笑着，他也有着颜色相似的柔软头发和淡紫色的眼睛。他穿着材质讲究的衣服，却将一条围巾一直围到下巴上。

而他们两人的客人，那位姓王的中国男人似乎也一直在微笑着，“东方式的神秘微笑”，基尔伯特这样想着。他穿着常见的马褂和长衫棉袍，在进屋之后就脱掉了那件在内行人眼中看起来价值不菲的大衣。他并没有像那时候的中国男人那样剪短了头发，而是留着长发，这多少让他看起来有些女气。

“我叫王耀，卖古董的，和这位埃德尔斯坦夫人的父亲海德威利先生是老相识。是这位俄国人——伊万·伊万诺维奇的朋友。”中国男人自我介绍着。于是其他的人也开始顺次说出自己的名字。

在基尔伯特介绍完自己之后，王耀突然说道：“贝什米特先生，您是否是在久大精盐公司工作？我的弟弟，他叫王港，曾多次提到过你。”

基尔伯特感到惊奇，他有些不相信眼前这位似乎比王港还要年轻的人就是王港经常提到的哥哥，不过他承认他从来无法从东方人的脸庞上看出他们的年龄。他答道：“是的，这真是太巧了。王港也经常提到您——不过您难道不需要在家——我是说，听说今天是中国的一个节日。”

“哈哈，我是跑出来的。”王耀笑道，如同一个成功逃课的孩子。“我的另一个弟弟，他很看重这种……古老的节日什么的。不过他管得住王港，可是无法管住我。”他像西方人那样耸了耸肩。

“钢琴家埃德尔斯坦先生，娜塔莎的好友，塔吉亚娜·伊里妮契娜小姐是您的学生——听到达尼亚的琴声——她与娜塔莎常在一起弹琴唱歌——就知道您是个多么出色的钢琴家了。”伊万对罗德里赫继续用法语说着。娜塔莉亚点点头，表示同意，并用她那些微低沉而悦耳的声音说道：“确实如此。我一直想认识达尼亚的钢琴教师，没想到今天恰巧在这里遇见了。”

罗德里赫表示了些许的谦逊，以及对刚才他们一行人造成的混乱表示了抱歉，并对能听到娜塔莉亚·伊万诺夫娜小姐的歌声表示期待。

“埃德尔斯坦先生。”王耀将双手笼在袖口中，说道：“您若是不介意，我可以用中国的相术说出关于你的一些事情。”

“唔……我不介意，您请吧。”罗德里赫不知道这位中国人有什么意图。事实上，王耀什么意图都没有。

“您嘴角下的痣代表了您是个美食家。”王耀自信地说。

“确实！”伊丽莎白表示赞同。

“还有这里，”王耀继续说道，“您的头发中有三个旋，脑后有两个，额头上——对，就是这一撮头发下面的位置，这里也有一个，这很少见——在中国的相术中这代表了‘打架不要命’……”

说到这儿，基尔伯特忍不住笑出了声：“他，打架？并且还是拼命的打法？这真是叫人不能相信……”

[1]这里设定的娜塔莉亚和伊万是亲兄妹，所以就用俄国的名字写法，名字+父称，他们的父亲也叫伊万。


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）

食物有时候是最能放松人们心情的东西，在奶油杂拌[1]摆到基尔伯特面前的时候，他早已经忘掉了刚才的不愉快。伊丽莎白在与王耀交谈着，他们将话题转到了有关海德威利先生早年探险和文物发掘的事情，王耀赞扬海德威利先生不是那种会将发掘所得随意处置，只认金钱的人——那种人最没道德的文物贩子。海德威利先生会仔细地掂量那些东西——那些无价之宝的去路，很多情况下，存放到西方的博物馆是最好的选择。并且他会将一次或几次的成果集结出版，使得更多的研究者能够看到。他还会专门去记录他经手文物的去向。“我也一样，也会挑选我的顾客。”王耀补充道。贝什米特兄弟在听着他们的谈话。

“我们对之前给您几位造成的麻烦感到十分抱歉。”在用餐快要结束，甜点已经上桌的时候，罗德里赫向伊万说道。 “如果您不介意的话，我希望为您演奏一首曲子。”罗德里赫并不觉得他作为顾客而在咖啡馆中弹一曲有什么不妥。伊万见状也不便推辞。

罗德里赫来到了咖啡馆的舞台旁，他的熟人施耐德先生今天并未当班。他向乐手们说了他的请求，对方同意了。这个时候咖啡馆中的客人已经并不多了，其他几桌的客人也终止了谈话，好奇这位戴眼镜的青年会有怎样的表现。罗德里赫在钢琴旁坐下。

主题，俄罗斯民间小调般的旋律。伊万·伊万诺维奇知道这是柴可夫斯基的曲子，大概是这位奥地利人有意的选择。他想到了他的家乡。“俄罗斯乡村景色”，正如这首《杜姆卡》的副标题讲述得那样，安静而哀愁。农人们在田间讲述古老的故事，那些英雄、公主与邪恶的巫师战斗的传奇；而他们自己，酗酒暴脾气又快活多情的男人们，勤劳隐忍又淫荡娇媚的女人们，也同样是歌谣中的主角。他看见了教堂的重重叠叠的金顶，一望无际的田野，一望无际的白桦林，还有家领地内的向日葵花田。伊万·谢尔盖耶维奇·布拉金斯基老爷[2]是一个平易近人的地主，他的佃农们也有相对不错的生活。

他看到了舞蹈的场景。他的姐姐娜杰日达·伊万诺夫娜·布拉金斯卡娅[3]，那个爱笑爱跳舞的姑娘。她不顾身份与农人们一起和着巴扬在田地间跳着，汗水沾湿了她胸前的衣衫，健康的脸颊闪烁着麦子的光。“万尼亚，娜塔莎，一起来玩吧！”她招呼着在一旁安静地看着的弟弟和妹妹，他们并没有加入，而以后也没有这个机会了。

他还看到了冬天的雪景。那晶莹剔透的音符如同娜塔莉亚毛皮大衣上结的冰晶。他的妹妹很少笑，可是她清澈的笑声能将松枝上的积雪扑簌簌地震下来。

舞蹈突然变得疯狂，伊万看见了人们突然变得无法控制，舞蹈变成了令人毛骨悚然的混乱。他知道这并不是原曲所要表达的，但是他不能控制自己的眼前出现那样的景象。

家乡的形象在伊万的脑中闪回，那个他急于逃离的家乡。他不知道这一切是为什么，为什么几次民众的游行和冲突之后，他们这些人就成了被驱逐的对象。彼得格勒的堡垒不再坚固，阿芙乐尔号冲向冬宫，沙皇不再是沙皇了。伊万很久以后才知道，罗曼诺夫家族的人们，包括年幼的孩子们，都被杀掉了，尸骨无存。人们只向自己效忠，站在台子上的人走马灯般地更换。布尔什维克，孟什维克，他根本不知道这些词汇代表了什么。

在雅罗斯拉夫[4]乡下的庄园中，他们一家得知了变革的消息。开始伊万·谢尔盖耶维奇老爷并不觉得这是一个需要惊慌失措的事情，只是那群不安定的人们的又一次波动，家中的长短工们也并未受到外界的影响。但是后来的局势——是的，失去了控制，如同一锅水慢慢加热，而后终于一下子沸腾了。混乱的传播永远要快于和平，父亲的朋友建议他们离开，只有700多俄里的距离，从首都蔓延的混乱不久将会把他们都卷走。

母亲将一些首饰和宝石缝在了他与他的妹妹——娜塔莉亚——的衣服中。而姐姐娜杰日达决定与父母留下来，她给伊万围上了一条围巾，“没事的，万尼亚，你已经是大人了，照顾好娜塔莎。”她还在微笑着。伊万不敢看父母和姐姐的脸，他只知道他和娜塔莎要离开这个地方，去东方临时避难，过了这一段时间肯定会回来，而那时候，亲人和家乡都会安然无恙。

他们随着逃亡的人流，沿着横穿西伯利亚的铁路涌向东方。这些逃亡者们中有神职人员，军人，贵妇和她们的孩子们。伊万庆幸他们没有在1919年和1920年的冬天穿过西伯利亚——那个最寒冷的冬天中的迁徙夺去了几万人的生命。[5]刚成年的伊万和十三岁的娜塔莉亚在红军已经占领的鄂木斯克镇中并不显眼，他们只是对自己的衣服保护得有些过分，不过在这种混乱的状况下，没有人发现异状。娜塔莉亚一度咳嗽得很严重，毕竟这种条件对一个一直以来养尊处优的年轻姑娘实在是太严酷了。

在天气转暖后，布拉金斯基家的两个孩子决定就着短暂的暖意继续向东走。人群们去投奔季捷里赫斯将军，但是这位滨海地区临时政府的最后一任首脑也无法抵挡红军猛烈的攻势。他们撤向中朝边界。有钱的人们投奔了斯塔尔科海军少将，买票坐船走海路逃亡。伊万不希望他们在其他人面前暴露自己藏的钱。“所有人都不可以相信。”他这么告诫自己，流亡者内部的斗争——为了一点生存可能的挣扎——他已经领教过了。在路上，他们知道了自己已经被取消了国籍，[6]家乡是再也回不去的了。

伊万与娜塔莉亚本想停留在哈尔滨，但是他俩猛然想起似乎有某位布拉金斯基在某个城市的俄租界做生意。虽然在那红色的风暴之后后，租界已经收归中国[7]，但是居民应该不会离开——没人会愿意跳回火坑。他们决定去那个城市碰碰运气。

迪米特里·亚历山大诺维奇·布拉金斯基先生是伊万·瓦西里耶维奇·布拉金斯基老爷的堂弟。这位做珠宝生意的商人对那群自称布尔什维克的“暴徒”们恨之入骨。伊万与娜塔莉亚在俄租界领事路[8]的豪宅中找到了这位和蔼的亲戚。他们知道自己有多么幸运，松了一口气般地交出了藏在衣服中伴他们跋涉过几千公里路程的珠宝，而迪米特里·亚历山大诺维奇先生叫兄妹俩自己收着这些，并说道，这大概是他们父母留下来的最后的东西了。从这以后，伊万一直克制着自己不要去想象家人们的结局，他将娜杰日达给他的已经沾满污渍的围巾藏在一个箱子中，而平日里则总是戴着一条类似的。

在迪米特里堂叔的照顾下，伊万与娜塔莉亚的生活又变得平静，如果除去那些充满了逃亡和屠杀情节的噩梦的话。伊万开始帮他的叔父做生意，不久，他就与娜塔莉亚搬到了英租界小白楼[9]一带。

音乐到了尾声，突然世界就安静了下来，民间小调的旋律又一次响起，可是景色只剩下回忆，而且是缺失了和弦的回忆，褪色焦黄的照片一般，轻得抓不住，又重得叫人无法喘息。闷棒般的最后两个和弦砸了下来，终止了他的回忆，将他打向现实。

伊万站起身来鼓掌，他的妹妹似乎看到了他眼角中的泪水。伊万之前并不是没有听过这首曲子，但是在他背井离乡之后这是第一次。他觉得自己以前听的时候完全不会想到那么多的事情，这位奥地利钢琴家的演绎似乎也并没有比他当年听过的更为精彩，可是却叫他忍不住控制不住自己的情绪——或许是某种气氛的缘故，可是这里也没有什么奇怪的气氛。伊万望向他的朋友王耀，那个叫人捉摸不透的东方人也在微笑着鼓着掌。他的妹妹也沉醉而矜持着鼓着掌——但是他不希望娜塔莉亚也感受到他所听到的东西，那些回忆太残酷了，他希望那位年轻姑娘能够快乐。

咖啡馆中的其他客人也拍着手，伊丽莎白甚至不顾形象地叫着“Bravo”，她起身去拥抱走下来的罗德里赫。罗德里赫显得略微有些不好意思，他并没想到咖啡馆中的所有人都在听着他弹琴。

“埃德尔斯坦先生，这真是太精彩了。我实在不知道——该如何形容。”伊万说道。

“我很高兴您能喜欢。”罗德里赫接过了伊万递给他的酒，说道：“不过可能这勾起了您有关家乡的一些回忆——如果这造成了不愉快，那我还需要道歉。”罗德里赫补充道。他并不知道伊万一家的背景。

“确实叫我想到了很多——不，您不需要道歉。您的演奏已经给我留下非常美好的回忆了。”伊万笑着说道。

[1]一种俄国菜

[2]伊万他爸也叫伊万。

[3]本家没给乌姐的名字，我就随意用了娜杰日达（Надежда），意思是“希望”。

[4]在莫斯科以北不远的一座城市。

[5]有关逃亡的事情……考证得不够详细，所以随意地看一看就成。

[6]1921年苏联取消逃亡的人们的国籍。

[7]天津的俄租界在1920年交还中国，为第三特别区（之前提到了德租界和奥租界分别是第一、第二特别区）。

[8]今十一经路。

[9]英租界小白楼一带是白俄聚居的地方。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）

罗德里赫的演奏将气氛调节得更加令人满意，所以当他们准备离开的时候，咖啡馆中已经只剩这一群客人了。布拉金斯基家就住在附近，他们兄妹准备步行回去。王耀坐上了他的车，他住在英租界的香港道[1]。此时的雾气比傍晚时还要浓郁许多，基尔伯特一行人庆幸咖啡馆门口还有一辆待客的黄包车夫，他们四个只好挤上这一辆车，幸亏他们的身材都不臃肿。

“罗德里赫，事实上，你还没有专门为我弹过曲子呢。”基尔伯特探出身子越过伊丽莎白，对罗德里赫说着。

“唔，似乎确实是这样。但是你并没有要求过这点——所以我不确定你是否会喜欢。事实上，我很愿意为你演奏。”罗德里赫扬了扬眉毛，他发现伊丽莎白盘起头发露出的颈子暴露在寒冷的雾气中，于是他轻轻地将妻子的围巾适当地整理好。

“那好吧，一会儿我到你家里去听，权当我的生日礼物——伊莎，这没问题吧？”

“基尔伯特，现在已经挺晚的了，并且我已经送过你生日礼物——”罗德里赫似乎有些不愿意，他知道伊丽莎白并不喜欢很晚才休息。

“你要是一定要今天听的话也可以，我没有关系——”伊丽莎白说道，“这真是孩子气啊！罗德，给我们的基尔小朋友演奏一首摇篮曲吧。”

“哥哥，现在确实挺晚的了……”路德维希觉得这种时间还到对方家中去叨扰实在是太不礼貌了，即使打着过生日的“特权”。

在狭窄的空间中，罗德里赫将伊丽莎白揽得更紧了一点，对路德维希说：“基尔小朋友今天需要玩个痛快，请您不要担心贝什米特先生。”他做出一本正经的教书先生样子。

基尔伯特似乎并不介意被揶揄作小朋友，反而对“玩得痛快”这种承诺抓住不放：“好的，埃德尔斯坦先生，既然您盛情邀请我也不便违背。”

“伊莎，你觉得呢，叫这个家伙在咱们那里捣乱？”

“叫他来吧，如果他愿意，可以睡在客房。”伊丽莎白将身子微微挪动，半倚靠在罗德里赫身前，这样才稍微给基尔伯特一点儿活动的空间。他们在盛茂道（Seymour Road）[2]提前下了车，这里距离他们的住处还有一公里的距离，伊丽莎白特意多给了车夫几个小费。

一刻钟左右充满欢笑的步行后，他们终于登上自家门前的台基。路德维希进了自己的家，而基尔伯特跟着埃德尔斯坦夫妇进了另一栋房子。

“唔，罗德，你的手真凉！”伊丽莎白在门厅脱下了外衣，她的手拂过罗德里赫的手，“这肯定不能给基尔弹琴——我叫张妈给你准备些什么。”

“这真是太好了。”罗德里赫双手攥在一起，他也觉得他的手无法在室温下温暖起来。

基尔伯特如同进了自己家一般地走进了客厅——事实上，这套房子与他和路德维希住的房子是对称的形态，并且他已经多次来过这里。

“基尔伯特，你想听我弹什么曲子呢？”罗德里赫坐在钢琴旁，接过张妈递给他的暖手炉——这个原本属于帝国时期某个闺秀的黄铜手炉是海德威利先生从古董行淘来送给海德威利夫人的。

基尔伯特在心中揶揄罗德里赫捧着手炉的样子，说道：“无所谓。德国作曲家的作品如何？要长一些的……既然你说了要我玩得痛快。”

“既然你这么要求——你家乡的作曲家，那么《音乐的奉献》[3]怎样？我一直认为这或许是与普鲁士相关音乐的最高成就。”

“事实上，吕贝克从没属于过普鲁士，你这个地理知识匮乏者。”基尔伯特又一次抓住了罗德里赫的弱点，露出了他对熟人常有的那种自满表情。

“好吧，我想起来了，吕贝克是自由的汉萨城市[4]——不说这个了，你对这个曲子有兴趣么？”罗德里赫无奈地皱了皱眉头，对自己提到了地理和历史的问题，并暴露了他的混淆而感到后悔。“这个曲子大概有一个小时，音量不会很大——毕竟，你知道，现在已经是深夜了——你能保证一直安静地听下来，不打断我或者干脆睡着么？”

“这当然没问题。”基尔伯特在沙发上直起身子，如同认真听课的学生。

罗德里赫放下手炉，在书架上翻到了乐谱，打开琴盖，将它放在谱架上。屋中并没有开灯，只是点着几根蜡烛。他将一根蜡烛放到谱架旁照明，说道：“大概当这蜡烛熄灭的时候曲子就结束了。”

厚重的窗帘阻隔了窗外的寒冷空气，蜡烛的火焰随着钢琴的声音微微颤动着，或许也是由于罗德里赫的气息。基尔伯特看着钢琴家，他手指的动作几乎看不清，面庞被忽明忽暗烛光照亮，染上橙色的火焰颜色和阴影反而叫他看起来更容易亲近了一些。他并没有什么表情，身体的动作也是平稳而节制。基尔伯特还注意到罗德里赫的嘴唇有时会不经意地微微扭曲，或是微笑，或是嘴角下垂双唇紧闭。这与之前在咖啡馆中的演奏截然不同，现在罗德里赫似乎沉浸在他自己的世界中，基尔伯特和伊丽莎白两位听众都已经不存在了。

在其间，伊丽莎白轻轻起身，向罗德里赫示意了一下，她的丈夫知道她需要去休息了，也微笑着轻轻点了点头。基尔伯特自始至终都在正襟危坐着——放在茶几上的三根蜡烛熄灭掉一根他也没有在意，而另一根也被伊丽莎白拿进卧室了。

谱子旁的蜡烛也即将要熄灭，罗德里赫似乎带着歉意地苦笑了一下，之后基尔伯特就看不到他的表情了。演奏还在继续着，似乎没有光亮并不会影响他。基尔伯特要端起茶几上剩余的最后一根蜡烛时，罗德里赫冲他摇了摇头。最后一个变奏还有几个小节就结束了，在这时，唯一的一根蜡烛也熄灭了。

罗德里赫在黑暗中按下了最后的音符。“看来我估计的时间还比较准确——等我去拿蜡烛和火柴。”他说道。

基尔伯特制止了他：“似乎并不需要了——你大概也该去休息了。”

罗德里赫轻轻笑了笑，他在黑暗中坐到了基尔伯特旁边：“你已经玩得痛快了？只听这一首冗长的曲子就满足了？”

“既然你这么说——你的演奏很棒我还希望能够再听，不过现在，如果你允许的话，聊天可以么？”

“在这黑暗中？”罗德里赫觉得与客人在没有光亮的客厅中谈话实在不是待客之道。

“这有什么妨碍？”基尔伯特反问道，“节俭不是你的‘美德’么，小少爷？”

“……既然你不介意的话……”罗德里赫将身子靠在沙发背上，“你想聊些什么？”

“道德。”罗德里赫听了之后在黑暗中扬了扬眉毛。“你觉得我的——道德，怎样？”

罗德里赫又笑了笑，道：“黑暗中的对话如同教堂中的忏悔啊。你的道德……这么说来，你虽然表现得很洒脱，可是其实很注意这个事情——道德，你至少比我……”

基尔伯特注意到罗德里赫甚至没有用“我觉得”这种推断词。“你真的这么想？不过我倒是好奇你的道德如何地败坏了……”

“你没必要知道这种事。”罗德里赫后悔自己在黑暗中缺少了一些防备。

“不过你显然是想错了。你必定不知道——”基尔伯特顿了顿，继续说道：“你必定不知道。我与你的妻子，伊莎——”

“我知道。”

“你知道什么？知道我与她是怎样在我家的沙发上——我们——”

“请你小声一些。你说出这些是叫我——来谴责你，或者伊莎，然后向我道歉，请求我原谅，之后再保证这种事情不会再发生么？”

“是的，我很抱歉。不过我并不请求你的原谅。”

罗德里赫沉默着。

基尔伯特继续说下去：“伊莎那一天和我说，他觉得你最近有些不对劲——”

“……这是我的错。”

“为什么？”

“都是我的错。基尔伯特，‘道德败坏’什么的……我……我不是‘这一边的人’。你知道我的意思。”罗德里赫将眼镜摘下来，放到茶几上，双手捂住脸，仿佛黑暗的屏障还不够。“我扮演了一个好丈夫——不，并不是扮演。我爱伊莎，这毋庸置疑——或许是另一种爱，随你怎么说。是，结婚或许是一个仓促的决定，但是你难道不觉得在目前情况下这是一个相对不错的选择么？”

“我或许能理解你——正如那部电影里说的那样，你……我很能理解，并且我不会为此……”基尔伯特嗫喏着，没想到自己无礼遐想的事情居然正是现实。

“基尔伯特，基尔，这真是太抱歉了——从那天把电影票给你之后我就开始后悔。这真是令人恶心，不是么？”

“真的，我不会——这一点都不恶心，我的意思是——这同样是可以令人理解的感情。”

“那么这个一定会叫你作呕。你听着，我一直在注意着你，我……甚至幻想过……”罗德里赫叹了一口气，羞耻、恐慌和自我厌恶以及放松和失落叫他的眼睛迸出了眼泪。“基尔伯特，很抱歉毁了你的生日。”

[1]今睦南道。

[2]今河北路。

[3]巴赫的一首变奏曲，可以由羽管键琴独奏，也可以由羽管键琴、小提琴、大提琴、长笛的室内乐形式演奏。巴赫使用了普鲁士国王腓特烈二世给出的一个曲调作为主题，写作了这首变奏曲。

[4]吕贝克一直到1937年才被划归到普鲁士的石-荷省，（1932年曾拒绝过一次，叫元首感到很生气），结束了长达711年的自由市历史。


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）

罗德里赫不后悔坐了错误的船从欧洲来到这里，也不后悔在基尔伯特生日这天晚上对他说的话。虽然在他一时为此陷入了深深的自我厌恶中——事实上他长久以来都无法摆脱某种自我厌恶的情绪。

第二天的上午，罗德里赫与基尔伯特分别从主卧室与客卧室出来，没有一点异状。基尔伯特在休息日也并不会晚起，但是昨日是特殊情况。伊丽莎白并不知道前一天晚上发生了什么，她只恍惚地知道半夜的时候他的丈夫尽可能轻手轻脚地上了床，而后沉沉地睡去，并没有像平常那样轻微地失眠。

张妈为他们准备了昨天没有吃到的腊八粥，作为早午餐的甜点。基尔伯特又向自己的粥中添加了深红色的蔗糖。罗德里赫表示这粥已经够甜的，不用再加糖了。基尔伯特冲他咧嘴笑了笑。

基尔伯特回想着昨天晚上发生的事情，他不知道自己这样做是否正确。

“罗德……”在黑暗中，基尔伯特不知道该说什么，他对罗德里赫使用了更亲近一些的称呼。两个人在黑暗中看不清对方的表情，只有模糊的轮廓。基尔伯特将右手放在了钢琴家的左手上，慢慢收紧。他之前并没有如此感知罗德里赫的手，不是想象中的柔软，而是骨节分明，掌缘有常年练习钢琴得到的结实肌肉。他摩挲着对方无名指上的婚戒。

“是，这都是真的。我不知道为什么今天就都说出来了——本来想要永远也不告诉你这些，可我没有忍住……我不知道在这之后该如何面对你——你们两人。”罗德里赫将头向后仰，靠在沙发背上，但这样也无法阻止眼泪淌下。

“伊莎或许已经知道了——你的秘密……是的，她知道，那个聪明的姑娘她什么都知道——你的秘密，我的秘密。”基尔伯特并未做出递给罗德里赫手绢以拭泪的事情，他一直觉得这是打断对方情绪发泄的行为。

“唔……伊莎……”罗德里赫喃喃地说道，基尔伯特后悔自己提到了这一点，但是他不知道该怎么办。他轻轻翻过罗德里赫的左手，将两只手十指交叉，慢慢地收紧，他感觉到对方也在收紧着手指。他们这么握着，仿佛有一个世纪之久。黑暗中他的听觉和触觉变得更敏锐，似乎两人心脏的跳动也能被感知。他听着对方的啜泣声逐渐减弱，不规律的呼吸和心跳逐渐变得平稳。他想对罗德里赫说，你不要自我厌恶，不要害怕，不要焦虑；他想说，没事的，我在这里；他想叫对方感受到自己……但是他没这么做。他只是握着罗德里赫的手，妄想着自己的意志可以通过手掌心的脉搏直接传给对方，而不需要用语言来表达。

“基尔，”不知道过了多久，罗德里赫低声说道，“基尔，希望我今天说的事情不会给你造成困扰——不过我觉得这肯定不可能。”

“没关系。事实上，我很高兴……”基尔伯特在黑暗中微笑着。

“我并不希望刚才的事情被伊莎知道——或者被所有人知道，你可以保证么？”

“这当然没问题。”

“谢谢你，基尔，你真是……”罗德里赫如释重负般地叹了口气。

基尔伯特站起身，弯下腰，在罗德里赫的额头上留下了一个尽可能纯洁的吻。“罗德，你该去休息了。今天夜里什么都不要想，什么也不要梦到。”

“谢谢。”罗德里赫也站起来，“我也希望如此。”托基尔伯特的福，这一夜罗德里赫确实做到了这点。他犹豫了一下，踮起脚，回礼般地吻了基尔伯特的额头：“晚安。”他的气息中有红酒和巧克力蛋糕的味道。

路德维希是个喜欢过规律生活的人，虽然他的工作并不容易允许他轻而易举地做到这一点，但是他可以凭借平日的勤奋来努力将日程安排得按部就班。他选择了星期六的下午作为自己“法定”的休息日，即使工作再多占用了其他的休息时间，这短短的下午也是他自己的。这叫费里西安诺很高兴，他有时会在这时邀请路德维希来到他家去做客。

路德维希啜着爱丽丝小姐精心调制的奶茶，他努力叫自己不去注意坐在斜对面的费里西安诺在喝掉杯中奶茶时留在嘴边的痕迹，而后他马上意识到自己注意的并不是这痕迹，他其实是在观察对方似乎总是在笑着的嘴唇，精致的眉弓，颤动的睫毛，在温暖的阳光下闪烁着光泽的褐色发丝也叫他有去抚摸的冲动。他甚至在幻想对方那件看起来很暖和的针织毛衣下的身体是怎样的，那蜜色健康的肌肤，一些地方有着淡淡的一层绒毛，在他的触碰下会有怎样的反应……不知从何时起，他开始以一种病态的自我压抑去品味这这种感觉，并自觉乐在其中。

他在之前并没有体会过这种隐秘而略带罪恶的感觉。在与女友的交往过程中，他总是以一种非常实际的态度去对待——但是对对方来说这或许是缺乏浪漫和激情。路德维希从不认为自己是个有激情的人：按部就班和节制才是他熟悉和适应的步调。他不知道是否该把他现在心底产生的这种暗流称为激情。他只是觉得这是不被容许的：尤其对方还是男性，这更不应该。

路德维希不希望自己向来引以为傲——当然是偷偷地引以为傲——的那个精密运转的感情机器出现波动，但是他却忍不住去一再去体会这种失衡的背德感。他从未对某种东西有上瘾的感觉，一直努力地不对任何一样事物产生依赖性，即使他喜欢喝咖啡，若是可能还会喝上一些啤酒，但是没有这些他照样能够正常地生活。但是他发现他或许开始对这一种感觉上瘾了。

“路德——路德维希，你在发什么呆？”

路德维希回过神来，他说道：“唔……没事。”他想，费里西安诺若是知道自己刚才正在想什么，不知道会有怎样的反应。

“不，你肯定在想着什么。”费里西安诺狡黠地眨了眨眼，“说实话。”

“真的没有……不，我在想，你……”路德维希支吾地说道，“我觉得你如同波提切利画中的人物——这是埃德尔斯坦夫人，你知道，对你的评价，我觉得，呃，很贴切……唔，我是说你……很漂亮，如果你不介意的话。”

费里西安诺满意地看着路德维希脸上冒出的红晕，说道：“嘿，我很高兴啊……如果你是夸奖的话——不过我已经把它当做夸奖了。”他用手指敲打着桌面，瞥了一眼路德维希，而后垂下眼睛说着，“你也很漂亮……我是说，英俊。肯定有姑娘这么夸过你——不要脸红啦，虽然这样也蛮可爱。我很喜欢听别人称赞我呢，不过你看来确实不太习惯……称赞别人以及被人称赞。”费里西安诺自顾自地说着。

路德维希觉得这又要在他的感情失败历史中添上一笔，他似乎又搞砸了什么，虽然一开始他就没有准备去发展这种“感情”，他只是将其视作某种令人遗憾的荷尔蒙运动，但是却如此甜蜜而令人上瘾。“实在抱歉。这样子评价一位同性……确实很奇怪。”

“可是我真的很高兴，这和被姑娘们夸奖不一样——因为是你说的。你不如再说几句。”

“不说了。”路德维希皱着眉头，他知道他实际上无法抗拒费里西安诺的要求，但是这实在是太古怪而令人尴尬了，他感到自己脸上的热度在增加。

“就当哄我高兴嘛！你说假话也没关系。”

“不，我不会说假话——我刚才说的都是真的。”

“那么就再说说吧。”费里西安诺在这种情况下才不会放过对方。

“费里！”路德维希觉得自己难以逃过这一关，他轻舔了嘴唇，说道，“我这么说吧……我觉得，你的性格也好，温柔，风趣，叫人感觉很舒服……”

“那么，你有没有喜欢我哪一点？”

“不……啊，不是，我……”

“有没有呢？”

路德维希闭上眼睛，他幻想这个意大利人是否与他有着类似的感情——不，这肯定是不可能的，他喜欢女孩子，并且是那么受她们的欢迎——这种自我意识过剩的想法真是可耻。这个狡猾的意大利人肯定是故意拿他的困窘当做揶揄的对象，他心里大概正在笑他的不知所措。他没有回答。

“唔，看来你也不习惯喜欢别人以及被人喜欢。那么我可以告诉你，我喜欢你哪里。”费里西安诺以一种喜欢哪个口味的意面的口气说着。“我喜欢你全部，从外到内。”

“或许我对你也是如此。”路德维希叹了一口气，他努力将语气调整得也如同在叙述某项喜欢的菜肴，“喜欢你的全部。”


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）

亚瑟·柯克兰先生坐在家中的凸窗边，屋中的窗户都紧闭着，夏天时这里有着美观舒适的景观，但是现在没有。现在是一年中最矛盾的天气：万物的更新与风沙的肆虐赶在了同一时候。虽然并不是所有的风都挟带着沙尘，但是柯克兰先生为了保险起见，还是吩咐人将窗户都关严。空气很干燥，他还不适应这种气候，只得开始回忆加尔各答没完没了的雨季，来说服自己空气干燥是个还不错的事情。他无奈地看着窗外植物刚抽出不久的新芽和嫩枝在风中颤抖。他想点上一支烟，但是无法开窗户会叫屋中充满了烟味，这叫他很厌恶，所以只得继续喝着茶。

亚瑟·柯克兰先生家族中处于很微妙的位置。他向来不希望过多地插手财产的问题——他选择了最东方的这一片帝国殖民地作为自己的据点，就是为了远离家族中的其他人，他一直以来对此感到满意。他的父亲与长兄都在英国本土，次兄在印度，有几位表兄弟在美国。不久之前，父亲还写信暗示他可以回国过一阵，之后再“随他的便”。他知道言语之间的意思就是劝他该回国结一个婚，而后就可以再回到这里，带着新婚的妻子，过一两年会有一个（几个）孩子——在这里把他养大应该是不成问题，之后可以上英文学校或圣路易学校——啊，不，圣路易学校的话还是算了，天主教会再加上法国人，真是令人厌恶的集合……而若是“她”的话，柯克兰先生想了想，似乎一所法国人开的圣约瑟女校[1]风评不错，但那还是教会加法国人，倒有些不好办。在这之后，这位（或者是好几位）下一代可以回到英国接受更高等的教育，或者嫁个不错的人家……可是他想得那么远干什么。亚瑟突然意识到自己在之前似乎并不是如此的一个现实主义者。

现实主义者——现实主义者没什么不好。在自己这个年龄——25岁——确实需要考虑这些事情了，他甚至开始幻想自己未来的妻子是什么样的——或许他的父亲已经替他选好了，这样更好，门当户对，一位虚伪而有教养的上等人——就像他自己一样。不过最好有深色的头发，如果是以前不认识的女人就更好了，他在脑中补充着。现在他甚至想要马上就写一封信给父亲，比如这样，“尊敬的父亲大人，请帮我选个妻子吧，就按照您的喜好来，最好有深颜色的头发……等您选好了我马上就回去结婚。”——啊，或许不需要说得那么直白。这虽然不至于被形容为“浪子回头”，但是对老柯克兰先生来说无疑会是件喜讯。

管家送来了另外一封信。亚瑟由衷地为在风沙中奔波的邮递员表示敬意，而后开始比较是在风雪中还是在风沙中送信更加令人难以忍受。

他接过信和工具，看到邮寄地点和寄信人时皱了皱眉头，而后飞快地将信直接撕开。

是他那个傻乎乎的表弟。信上的字张牙舞爪，和以前一样，如同一张便签或留言，毫无书信应有的格式。他想了想，这个小子已经一年没有给他写信了，而自己似乎还为此生气过。信的内容无非是自己又认识了某位姑娘、又开上了某辆新车，做生意真是很无聊，云云。不过这次与众不同的是在信的最后，邀请他——亚瑟·柯克兰——到美国，那个在描述中有着洒满阳光的海滩和活泼美女的地方度假。亚瑟耸了耸肩，嗤笑了一声。他把信塞回信封，准备与这位表弟其他的信件放在一起。

美国，那种地方——他寻思着，还在思考有关“现实主义”的事情，他觉得那里或许才是最“现实”而“拜金”的地方。这么想来，那种地方也不错，婚后的蜜月旅行或许可以选择在那里。

在将蜜月旅行的事情预想好之后——虽然他目前连妻子的影子都没有——亚瑟·柯克兰开始考虑另一个现实主义者：弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦大概正在非常现实地做着他今日的甜点，亚瑟想着，他猜得确实没错。弗朗西斯曾给他带过亲手做的甜点，他选择的是天使蛋糕，亚瑟对这种看起来充满爱意的表现表示感谢，虽然他向来对食物并不苛求，但也夸赞了对方的手艺。

弗朗西斯正在检查慕斯的凝结程度，这种天气下还是比较适合做这种东西。与巧克力口味相比，他自己更喜欢纯奶油的做法，但是他两种都会做一些，若是有新鲜恰当的水果他还会做出特殊的口味。

他寻思着，最近确实是有一段时间没有去找亚瑟了——大概一个多月。他有时会在周五下午坐车去对方那里，那个时候亚瑟总是在家，其他的工作日他会在公司，而休息日弗朗西斯的咖啡馆会比较忙。但是这种见面频率也是不固定的，好在双方并不将此当做一种牵挂与羁绊，所以就根据自己的时间来，并且感到相当自由和舒适。

弗朗西斯已经多少猜测到亚瑟之前对金发年轻人的偏爱是出于对他表弟的移情——在某些情况下亚瑟并不是个守口如瓶的人，虽然在其后他会非常后悔自己暗示出了什么。弗朗西斯在脑中构建这件事的来龙去脉时，不禁嗤笑起来——表弟，这位不列颠来的先生真有他的！无怪他不会承认。弗朗西斯想着，那位理性的人应该会把这种感情藏一辈子，或许再过一阵子就会淡化甚至遗忘。他必定会老老实实地，像他那类人应该做的那样，娶个高贵的妻子，将年轻时发生的事都埋在记忆中，若是不慎回忆起来，就作为当时的年少轻狂而报以一笑。

同样，他自己或许也会成为亚瑟·柯克兰先生年少轻狂回忆的一部分，或许还有几位阿拉伯少年也能在此占据一席之地。弗朗西斯轻哼了一声，继续做着手中的活计。他从来没有“野心”在亚瑟的生活中占据更重要一些的位置，虽然他怀疑在之前自己已经搅乱了某几位女性以后的生活——同时，他毫不怀疑地认为那个聪明理性的亚瑟也一定不会被他所“搅乱”——就像他也没有被对方“搅乱”一样。

亚瑟思考着弗朗西斯的位置，如同筹码般地将他在内心的坐标中摆来摆去——事实上，他并没有犹豫，而是坚定地将他放在了“好朋友”加“解决某些问题的伙伴”这个位置。这两个事情如果都更进一步的话……不，这不可能。他们两人都不会再进一步。亚瑟从来没将“解决某些问题的伙伴”与“结婚对象”与“爱人”这三者合在一起。他觉得以后或许会有将其“三位一体”的机会，但是这并不是必须的。他虽然更偏爱男性，但这完全不代表他对女性没有反应。他决定走一步算一步。

弗朗西斯乘坐着绿牌电车[2]往北走，在这样的风沙天气中，若不幸还需要出门，电车或许是个好的选择。与往常不同，这辆电车的售票员并不是精干的中国小伙子，而是一位姑娘。这姑娘年纪轻轻，穿着女学生一般的灰色棉袍，可是吹起警示开车的小喇叭时还有模有样。这是辆从老西开那儿开出的车，弗朗西斯从第二站上车时，乘客并不多，除了弗朗西斯之外，只有一位金发女性坐在前排，一位老人坐在后排。弗朗西斯只能看到那位女士的背影，看出她有着高挑的身材，深金色头发挽成的发髻被一顶样式保守的帽子遮住，衣着也如同她的帽子一般内敛。

电车沿着福煦将军路向北走着，按常理说，这种天气下的乘客不会少，但是在下一站也只是有两个中国男人上了车。警示开车的小喇叭响了，弗朗西斯正在看着窗外和昏黄天色几乎融为一体的建筑，之后他突然听见女声的尖叫。那位售票的姑娘喊叫着“您不能不买票”，而她的双手被其中一名男人一手捉住，另一手就要落下。弗朗西斯赶忙起身，不过坐在前排的那位女士比他要快，她扬手便给那名男人一个巴掌，而弗朗西斯恰好可以抓住另外一个想要欺身反击的男人。那两名男人见洋鬼子也来干涉这个事，便朝地上吐了口唾沫，将钱塞给了售票姑娘，自己坐到了后排去。

售票姑娘恢复了平静，用英语向他们二人道了谢，表示自己只是代替表哥当班的学生。那位女士低声地安慰了她。弗朗西斯顺便坐在了那位女士身旁，对方并没说什么。

“女士，您刚刚的作为真是勇敢。”弗朗西斯夸赞道。

“您过奖了。”对方说着一口流利的法语，“您的表现也值得称赞。”她暖灰色的眼睛望着弗朗西斯。

[1]英文学校（Tientsin Grammar School）（又名英国公学，1926年建立）是英国人开办的学校，和新教教会有些关系，现为第二十中学。圣路易学校（1887年建立）是法国圣母文学会开办的教会学校，现为酒店。圣约瑟女校（1923年）是法国遣使会仁慈堂创办的教会学校，现为第十一中学。

[2]天津的电车创建于1906年，是中国最早的电车线路，由比利时财团投资的“天津电车电灯公司”开通。至1911年，比利时财团在天津电车业的全部投资就已经全都收回。（事实上，天津的比利时租界并没有进行大规模的建设，而只是投资进行了一些市政建设。比利时租界于1900年设立，但由于位置偏僻，资金紧张，在1927年面临财政危机时交还中国。）这里提到的“绿牌”电车线路是1921年设立的，从法租界老西开，沿福煦将军路（今滨江道），过万国桥（今解放桥）至天津火车站。在1927年的时候，电车的运行区已经覆盖了华界和奥、意、日、法四国租界以及部分俄租界和老龙头车站。


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）

王耀翻阅着伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦夫人借给他的西域文书。这是海德威利·伊斯特万先生从尼雅带回来的。[1]不像某些早期的探险者对纸质文物的不重视，海德威利先生敏锐地发觉了这批文件的重要价值。他本来想要花些功夫自己来进行一番研究，但是未能成行就已离开人世。伊丽莎白保留着这些脆弱的纸张和布帛，与海德威利先生留下的大量遗物放在一起。在结识王耀之后，对方曾将一对铜镇纸赠予她作为新年礼物，虽然不是特别贵重之物，但也做工精良。伊丽莎白本想将这批文书作为回礼——事实上，她认为王耀那里对这些东西或许是个好的归宿，比送到西方某个大学或博物馆等待继续的尘封要令人满意——但是王耀执意推辞，只愿算作是“借阅”。伊丽莎白应允了，她不知道自己为什么那么信任这位年轻——或许年轻，因为她无法确定对方的年龄——的中国男人，放心地就将父亲的遗物交给他。她知道对方不会将其转手卖出或者保存不当。

这批文书已经按照语言进行了粗略的分类，王耀并不懂那些繁杂的西域文字，所以只能对伊丽莎白小姐表示自己无能为力，不过还表示可以对中文的部分进行一些整理。

这沙尘，真是糟糕的天气——不过倒正好看看这些来自沙土之源的东西，王耀这么想着，将注意力从窗外的沙尘转向了眼前，对着一幅画工拙劣的佛像笑了笑。这看起来像是年轻画工的习作，旁边还有成排重复的线条练习。这种看似毫无价值的东西有不少，有些甚至是小儿习字所用的草纸，写满了单个的笔画，有的还有粗俗的涂鸦。除此之外，佛教经文占了大多数，但是还夹杂着摩尼教、祆教的经文，以及道教的长生方子。其中有部分是用扁而娟秀的写经体写成的，绝对会令那些老先生们拍案叫绝。还有便是地契、官府文书等等。

王耀的这家店开在了英租界香港道[2]上，他的宅子旁边。平常的时候，他的另一个弟弟王澳会与他一同看店，这位王澳先生对做生意的兴趣看起来要远胜于他——单从外表上看，这位戴着一副圆眼镜的年轻人就要比王耀更像个生意人。对于王耀来说，王澳不仅是生意上的帮手，也是他与王港两人同家族之间的一个润滑。他们还有一个妹妹——王湾，这位小姐几乎是死缠烂打地要求家里允许她住在这里，沿海的大城市当然是比闭塞的内陆要吸引这个摩登的姑娘，尤其是这种“洋气”的地方。她有时也会在店中坐坐，王耀并不阻止——并且他知道如果这位小姐打定了主意，是赶也赶不走的。而后，她就是这样遇到了本田先生。

弗朗西斯只知道那位女士叫贝雅特丽斯，来自比利时。他还知道她是家庭教师。在分手的时候，对方向他略带狡黠地眨眨眼，递给他一张名片，说道：“若是您有年龄合适的孩子，我会是他们优秀的教师。”弗朗西斯还未来及辩解自己并未成家，更没有孩子——难道自己已经老成了这样，会叫对方以为是孩子的父亲——贝雅特丽斯小姐就招了招手下了车，消失在沙尘中。弗朗西斯庆幸自己已经告诉了对方“黄金时代”的地址——那位小姐是个聪明人，一定能记住的，弗朗西斯这么想着。

“贝雅特丽斯·贝朗热小姐。家庭教师。”弗朗西斯坐回电车的椅子上，把名片上的字念出声来。这就是这位女士名片上仅有的字，没有花边装饰和花体字，没有“优质服务”的保证，只有素净的一张纸和三行字：名字、职业、住址。弗朗西斯将名片小心地收入包中，又开始思考：或许贝雅特丽斯小姐并不会真的以为自己已经有了孩子，只是习惯性地做些宣传……

……在回到家之后，弗朗西斯把卡片仔细放好，想了想，觉得自己是在期待对方来到自己的店里，他甚至盘算了一下自己应向对方推荐哪几种菜品。

王耀放下手中的茶杯，翘起了二郎腿。节气上已经到了春天，但是他还穿着一件黑色的裘皮长袍，再加上西装裤和棉布鞋。他就坐在自己的店中某把不知道是什么年代的圈椅上，椅面上还放着厚厚的棉坐垫。

“伊万·伊万诺维奇先生，您若想和我更好地交流，应该学学中文。”他故意把法语说出一种不耐烦的语气。

伊万·伊万诺维奇坐在王耀侧面，他挑了挑眉毛，说道：“不了——这真的太难了。当然……您可以先教我一些容易的，比如‘我不知道’什么的。”他敲了敲手边桌子上的纹石嵌面。除了他们二位，这时候店中并没有别人。

“您看，本田先生和我至少可以写字。”王耀补充道，他将双手笼在马褂的袖筒中。

“写字对我来说显然是更难。”伊万不知道这是第几次，那个聪明却顽固的中国人在孜孜不倦地劝说自己去学那种奇怪而复杂无比的语言。并且还提到了什么本田先生。

他可以算是王耀这家古董店的常客，虽然在此消费并不多，给娜塔莉亚买的一对蓝色的碟子是他花的最高的一次价钱了——王耀说那是上等的货色，天蓝釉地粉彩，宫里流出来的，这个价儿买了它真是捡了个大便宜——他也不懂，还是觉得贵，但也并不怎么在意，而且娜塔莉亚也蛮喜欢——但这位王老板总是会给他沏上壶茶，聊上几句，大部分时候还有点心，而点心的水准也挺高。伊万最近才刚刚习惯了这里的茶的味道，不会不礼貌地将点心往嘴里塞来掩饰茶水的苦味——他不知道为什么，来源于此地的茶叶流传到了他的家乡时，味道就变得那样甜腻。不过习惯了的话，这种不甜的茶叶他也能接受了。除此之外，他还不清楚，王耀是否对其他的客人都是如此地有茶水伺候——当然，他觉得这并不重要。只是最近半年来，对方总会提到一个姓本田的日本人——是啊，一个可以和他写字来交流的日本人。

“今天的茶叶怎么样？”王耀问着。

“很奇特，觉得倒有些像是我们那边常喝的茶。”伊万抿了一口茶，诚实地答道。他觉得王耀的茶叶总是在换，大概是中国的茶叶种类过于丰富了——并且王耀似乎并对某一种并没有什么偏爱。

“嗯，是正山小种。”王耀说了句中文，也不管伊万听不懂，而后又解释道，“当时就是这个品种传到了西方，所以你会觉得像，它适合冬天喝——虽然现在已经算是到了春天，但是好的龙井还没下来。”

“呃……感觉很好。”伊万顿了顿，决定问一件无聊的事情。“您刚才又提到了那个本田先生，他是什么人？您的顾客么？”他觉得这确实这一个无聊的问题，自己在这里只是个普通的顾客，比不上那些在这里花过大价钱的金主……不过在邀请王先生出门吃饭这件事上——即使是在重要的中国节日的时候，对方也没有拒绝，这叫他不由得觉得自己还是有些“地位”的。可是，在一个古董店老板眼中的地位能有什么用，或许能便宜地卖给他一些东西——而问出这种问题显然是表明他自己在关注这件鸡毛蒜皮的小事。他耸了耸肩，掩饰自己的后悔，“没什么，随便问问。”

王耀转了转眼睛，漫不经心的说：“本田先生啊，他是日租界的驻军。在这儿买过几次东西，能写挺好的汉字——是他父亲教他的。”

“哦。”伊万答道，不出他所料，没问出什么结果，不过他也搞不明白自己到底想知道什么。“我没跟日本人打过交道。”他补充道。

“哪儿的人都不一样，哪儿的人都差不多。”王耀说了句看起来自相矛盾的话，给伊万满上了茶。“这日本人挺好的，讲礼貌，并且是个信息来源。”

“信息来源？”伊万问道。

“嗯。”王耀并没有解释。他继续喝着茶。伊万感觉，自己与对方的对话到最后总会被引上某种模棱两可的方向，他不清楚这种捉摸不透是东方人共有的一种特性——或许在这位先生身上体现得更加明显一些，可能也是他的职业使然——他只得也把眼前的茶喝掉，并吃掉了一块芸豆卷。

[1]以下有关文书的描述，全是作者根据敦煌文书什么的YY出来的，作者什么都不懂。

[2]今睦南道。


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五）

费里西安诺不知道自己为什么现在坐在一张舒适的沙发上——舒服程度堪比他自己家中的，并且正吃着据称是埃德尔斯坦先生自己做的甜点——味道相当不错，而旁边是埃德尔斯坦夫人。

这是一个春日的午后。这种时候费里西安诺他本该刚睡过午觉，悠闲地在自己家中——虽然他大部分的时间都很悠闲。可是他却在这里，在一位只有几面之缘的女士家中。当然，他最初的目的地并不是这里，而是旁边的那栋房子。他丝毫没有想到今天是工作日，所以贝什米特兄弟自然都不在家——显然他是来找其中的弟弟。他在门口定了定神，虽然并不准备谴责自己的荒唐行径，但也决定要离开的时候，隔壁的埃德尔斯坦夫人刚好回家了，并邀请他到家中一坐。费里西安诺答应了。

罗德里赫也不在，但在这之前他非常有兴致地留下了一份浇有柠檬糖浆的戚风蛋糕。费里西安诺坐在沙发上吃着蛋糕，感受着蛋糕在嘴中如同冰淇淋般化开的感觉。伊丽莎白并没有问他的来意，只是对他表示欢迎，看得出她对这位年轻人的来访是发自内心的愉快。

“您知道……我是来找路德维希的。”费里西安诺先开了口。伊丽莎白注意到他说话之前轻微地皱了下眉头，以前似乎并没有这个习惯。“事实上，我不知道为什么我就坐上车来到了这里——某种神奇的身不由己，这真是太令人尴尬了，埃德尔斯坦夫人。”

“叫我伊丽莎白就行。如果您不介意，我或许可以直接叫您费里西安诺？”她快活地说道，“这里还有肉桂苹果茶，您可以试试。”

“啊，当然，伊丽莎白。还有，我喜欢你叫我名字的语调。”费里西安诺似乎恢复了一些好心情，他为自己倒上了一杯茶。

“是么，那真是太好了。我对意大利语的了解仅限于字母的读音，但一直觉得它特别美。”伊丽莎白真诚地说着。

“那当然，非常美。”

伊丽莎白觉得对方在提到“美”这种字眼的时候，表情中都有着一种崇敬。她在自己丈夫的脸上也曾见过类似的表情，但不很常见，并且只是在独处的时候。

“蛋糕非常好吃，”费里西安诺又说，“苹果茶也是。”

“我可以转告给罗德。”伊丽莎白自己也倒了一杯茶，“你看，罗德的这些蛋糕似乎叫我增添了不少脂肪。”

“不不，没有，你看起来非常苗条！不过……请不要告诉路德维希我来过这儿——不，他知道也没什么，随您的便吧。我其实也没有什么要紧的事情。”费里西安诺似乎又有些沮丧。

“你还记得去年平安夜你送给基尔伯特的礼物——我和罗德的画像？”伊丽莎白转移了话题。

“哈！那实在是个玩笑——当然，如果有冒犯，那真是对不起。”

“完全没有什么冒犯！我们都非常喜欢。你猜基尔伯特他把那幅画放在了哪里？”

“你知道？”

“当然不知道……不过咱们可以猜一猜……”伊丽莎白挑了挑眉毛。他们开始猜测各种可能性：基尔伯特是将画像妥善地收起来了；还是放在五斗橱上，每天对着他们的样子傻笑上一番……

费里西安诺在之后的谈话中没有再提起路德维希。伊丽莎白对此有着强烈的好奇心，但是终归也没有将话题转向那里。她望着费里西安诺离去的背影苦笑了一下。

_“罗德里赫邀请我去看了一部电影——当然不再是上次那种电影。是前几年德国的一部纪录片：《柏林-城市交响曲》[1]。我最初不认为这种缺乏情节的叙述会使我喜欢，但是我却显然沉浸其中了。_

_“这是部展现柏林生活的电影，从清晨从波兹坦开向柏林的蒸汽机车直到灯火通明的夜晚。罗德里赫必定知道我喜欢那种工业场面，确实，看到那些机器运动的样子——虽然听不到声音，只是有罗德在一架钢琴上的伴奏，但这足够了——看到那些钢铁手臂精准地操作着，我就感觉我的心跳在不断地加速。闪闪发亮的轨道上，蒸汽机车快速驶过，汽车在道路上打着耀眼的车灯提醒行人自己的存在——这些高效、迅捷、令人生畏的机械啊！_

_“虽然其中不乏令人焦虑的场面——这是大城市不可避免的弊端：人们表情麻木地走在上班的路上，精神错乱的女人带着惊恐的表情跳入河水中——但这个飞速运转的体系还是令人如此着迷。而且，毕竟还有生活——清晨的面包店，遛狗的人们，游乐场……_

_“在从影院与罗德一同走回家的时候，我又一次向他提到了返回家乡的想法——但是这次我的目的地是柏林。是的，目前魏玛共和国的首都，也曾是德意志帝国、普鲁士王国的首都，电影中表现的伟大城市。我小时候去过这里，但是印象并不深刻。我曾经设想过战后它是个什么样子，是残垣断壁、是饥肠辘辘的人们失神地走在荒凉的街道上么，这显然与影片中的不同。_

_“罗德没有表示什么，他似乎对回到欧洲提不起兴趣。伊莎显然对这儿很满意——她是生在这儿的。_

_“说到伊莎——我并没有接触过‘真正’的匈牙利人，但是从德国文化刻板的印象中我们知道他们是崇尚自由，甚至于野蛮的种族。看起来伊莎继承了祖先们前一个特点（或许后者在她小时候也曾表现出来一些）。我甚至能想象她骑着马奔驰在匈牙利草原上的样子——当然，在中亚的草原或是西域的戈壁也丝毫没有违和感。_

_“继续来说我的国家。在道威斯计划[2]之后，德国又提出了新的请求——杨格先生刚刚给出了他的想法[3]。虽然还没有实行，但是这一定会对德国更有利。从报道中我了解到德国的日用品和工业品出口在目前已经仅次于美国，看起来战后的萧条景象已经逐渐远去了。_

_“尤其对于路德来说，他应该回到欧洲，或者是去美国。欧洲的新思潮和美国的繁华。这倒是奇怪，据我的观察，美国人在这一方面并不如他们的欧洲同行前卫。那个号称‘德意志制造联盟’[4]的人们似乎已经做到了将机械化生产与古老而优良的德意志手工业传统结合起来——不，我不应左右路德维希的意志，这都应由他自己来决定。”_

基尔伯特放下笔，倚在靠背上，想着自己如果在近几年内回到欧洲的话——他和他年轻同事王港已经成功地从久大精盐公司跳槽到了永利碱厂，但这并不是一个他离开这里的阻碍。而路德维希已经有能力在这里独立地生活。他继续写道：

_“我不知道罗德里赫是怎么想的——我向来不善于猜测他的想法。在我生日的那次——那次突发的事件之后，我们的生活似乎并没有什么非常大的变化。我有过几次在晚饭后到他家，要求他为我弹上几段。同往常一样，他先是会揶揄我几句，然后便坐在钢琴旁开始演奏。伊莎似乎对我们日益增长的‘友情’并没有什么表示。罗德里赫似乎比原来心情愉快了一些，不知道是否是我的错觉。不可否认，我似乎在被他吸引着。”_

基尔伯特又停下了。他仔细地揣摩这个“吸引”是什么感觉。显然不是像他更年轻时那种对伊丽莎白的情怀——对伊丽莎白，那不是明确的一种感情，而是某种少年时朦胧的渴望；当然更不是像小说中描绘的那样炽热的、击中内心、令人欲火焚身的感情。基尔伯特心想，或许他不是那种会拥有热烈情感的人，罗德里赫和伊丽莎白看起来也不是。

他又想到了路德维希，以及他的那个意大利朋友。伊丽莎白把费里西安诺来拜访路德维希而未果的事情告诉了他，并向他表示，是否向路德维希通报随他所愿。于是，基尔伯特在某个晚饭后轻描淡写地对路德维希提起了这个事，只是说到费里西安诺来了一趟，去伊丽莎白那里坐了一阵就走了。路德维希只答应了一声，并没有什么反应。基尔伯特心中暗笑对方的不动声色，他认为，这个弟弟或许也和他们一样，不是那种会将理性败在一时激情之前的人。他现在已经隐约地感觉到，这位意大利人与他的弟弟之间存在着某种……即将发展为背德情感的联系。不，“背德”这个词，基尔伯特想着，不允许自己这么用——在这种事情上，或许他们都是同一条船上的，这条小船行驶在未知的暗夜之中，摇摇欲坠。

[1]Berlin: Die Sinfonie der Großstadt，1927年由德国导演Ruttmann拍的先锋默片。

[2]见第十四章。1923年，由于德国无力偿还“凡尔赛和约”的赔款，法、比占领鲁尔区。1924年英国提议以美国银行家道威斯为主席来研究解决措施。该计划以恢复德国经济的办法来保证偿付赔款。

[3]杨格计划。1928年德国以财政困难为由提出修改道威斯计划的要求。1929年6月7日，美国银行家杨格提出新的赔款计划，但由于其后的经济危机，并未实施——所以现在是1929年的六月中旬。

[4]Deutscher Werkbund，德国的第一个设计组织，1907年成立，是现代主义的开端之一。其目的之一就是将艺术、工业与手工艺结合，提高德国工业的设计水平和标准化。


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）

罗德里赫走在日租界浪速街[1]上，具体在这条街的哪个位置，他自己也不清楚。他对这里一点儿都不熟悉，这并不奇怪，他很少去日租界，在那里只有两位学生。这是他第一次步行去往宫岛街[2]上的一处住宅，他只是觉得这一天的天气不错——是酷暑来临前尚有凉风、令人舒适的一天，这种天气不该被浪费。

他仔细看了地图，记住了这条非常简单的路线：从他家门口的一坡城路[3]向日租界方向走，不久到了秋山街[4]，这是日、法租界的分界；再往前走，这条路会改名为充满日本风格的春日街——再经过五个不大的街区之后，就到了他目的地所在的宫岛街。一位有教养的日本商人就住在这条安静的街道上，他还知道，中国帝国时期的最后一位皇帝也住在这附近[5]——他忍住不去想那些退位的皇帝们，包括他祖国的哈布斯堡家族成员——而当时逼迫这位年幼的皇帝退位，后曾担任中华民国总理的段祺瑞，在下野之后[6]也居住在这条街上。这个日本家庭有两位年轻的女孩子，她们很早就接受了欧洲式的教育，能说一口非常可爱的法语。

罗德里赫去的时候非常顺利，一坡城路逐渐变得荒凉，法国人的领地那么快就结束了。边界的岗哨扫了一眼就允许他通过了。日租界看起来和其他的地方没什么两样，二层的欧式小楼，底层有些时候是商铺，路边稀稀落落地种了些树——在这个城市，树木都难种[7]——虽然很多人都说这里治安不好，但是至少这条路看起来很安全。到了宫岛街，前方就是那位前总理的气派小楼，他右转向东北方向走，日本商人的住宅就在不远处的道路右侧。总共的路程不超过一公里，足在他可控制的范围内。

两位小姐的表现非常叫他满意。但是在离开这栋房子的时候，他还是犯了一个错误，他右转上了街——这与他该走的方向相反。在走过一个街区的时候他发现了这个问题，他知道这里的街道都是棋盘形的排列，所以他认为，可以先右拐，往法租界的方向走上一会儿，而后再向西南走，回到他认识的一坡城路。但是他显然是高估了自己的认路能力。

不知何时，道路变得狭窄逼仄，他毫无意识地拐进了一条小路。路边不再是整洁的欧式房屋，而变成了简陋的木构小二楼。二层的阳台上凌乱地挂着衣物。罗德里赫皱了皱眉，贫穷，他想，他知道这个。一名年轻的女人在阳台上向他招手，他抬头望向对方，是个东方女人——在日租界这很正常。他低下头，不去理睬那女人做出的动作，继续向前走。突然他旁边的门打开了，几位与那女人打扮类似的姑娘涌了出来，对他说着什么，他仔细辨认着，似乎其中夹杂着他能够理解的英文。但是他根本不想听明白这些话：那些女人邀请他共度春宵，在这光天化日之下。他听说过日租界的“转子房”[8]，暗娼住在里面，到天黑的时候就会骚扰行人——但没想到会在白天也出现。

女人们已经努力地把旧了的衣服穿得整齐，而没有了夜色的遮掩，面容在阳光下显得憔悴，廉价的化妆品也无法遮掩。罗德里赫听见她们说的并不全是汉语，也不是日语，他想，或许有些是朝鲜的女人。他无法面对她们憔悴的脸和缺乏神采的眼睛，是出于羞愧和无奈，以及害怕。他终究是挣脱了那群人，跑开了。

他直跑到了刷着明亮涂面的建筑附近才停止，好像到了另一个世界。他在街角定了定神，可是还是不知道这是在哪里。路上只有东方人，他不知道是否应该问问路。他想了想，觉得从这里向左拐的话至少能够回到法租界——他觉得自己至少没有失去打的方向。他整了整头发，可是又想起了刚才见到的那群女人——她们凹陷的面颊，失神的眼睛，以及畸形的脚——他知道自己对这些可怜的女人无能为力。他闭上眼睛，希望把这个场面清出脑海。

突然一双手抓住了他的肩膀：“嘿，罗德里赫！你在这儿干什么？！”

罗德里赫惊叫出声，才回过神来：“谁——啊，基尔伯特……”他看了看对方，基尔伯特似乎也刚经过了一阵奔跑，“你……”

“呵，你是又迷路了吧。伊莎说到了时间你却没回家——就来找我，正好我今天没有班。”基尔伯特抹了抹脑门上的汗，罗德里赫从口袋里抽出了一块手绢，递了过去。“你，知道我怎么找到的么？”基尔伯特接过手绢，却先给罗德里赫擦了汗，对方也没有回避。“我沿着一坡城路找你——完全不知道你会跑到哪儿去！然后看见你从远处中邪了一般地跑过，幸亏我眼睛好看出那是你，就赶紧往你跑的方向去……”他顿了顿，又说：“到底是怎么回事？”

“唉，就像你说的，我迷路了。”罗德里赫非常淡然地说，“那么，亲爱的贝什米特先生，劳烦你带我回家吧。”他冲着对方笑了笑。

基尔伯特无奈地皱了皱眉：“以后别这样了……还是……”他们朝着法租界的方向走去，“还是坐车比较好。你真是不叫人放心。老实说说，你到底为什么跑了起来？”

罗德里赫非常不情愿地讲起了他的所见，他尽量讲得简短，但还是叫基尔伯特忍不住笑了出来。罗德里赫皱了皱眉，他早就料到对方会这样。“唔，那些可怜的姑娘们！”基尔伯特说道，他虽然觉得这件事听起来神奇，但也会为那些为生计所迫的女人们献出同情心，“你是不是害怕了？”

“害怕什么？害怕黑魆魆的小楼还是那些女人？或者是迷路这件事本身？”罗德里赫想了想，说道，“似乎是……似乎是有一些。唉，以后不会这样了。这真是……”说着他自己也笑了出来。“谢谢你过来，也谢谢你担心我。”

_“他的形体柔和，有曲线美，像充满着温和的气流；在双膝上几乎没有刻出关节和软骨，这在最美的少年和阉人中是常见的。巴克斯被刻画成刚进入青春发育期的少年，在他身上最初的性欲标志开始显露于外表，像冒出来的植物的娇嫩的尖端。巴克斯处于恍惚的似梦境界和沉湎与性的幻想，他的特点在这些形象中被击中地表现出来，并且给人以明确的认识。他的脸型特征充满了甜蜜，可是还没有完全反应出他欢乐的心灵。”_[9]

路德维希合上书，也合上了眼睛。这书是他的年长同事借给他的，他曾向对方提出希望了解一些艺术史方面的知识。只是他没想到，两个世纪前温克尔曼先生写成的这本《古代艺术史》会叫他陷入如此想入非非的境地。他知道温克尔曼在描写酒神巴克斯的大理石雕像，大概这位先生对“美”投入了太多的热爱与激情，写出的文字也叫人感到仿佛能触摸到那些神祇的皮肤，本该冰冷的大理石却有着宜人的温度，其下有血脉搏动着。这位普鲁士小镇出生的工匠之子从来不吝惜自己的笔去赞美古人的生活，他如同一个被流放到蛮族之地的古希腊高贵之人，描绘着那些优美的场景。

不过对于路德维希来说，这并不是问题的所在。大理石做成的酒神在他的脑海中逐渐有了人类的肤色，他无法抑制费里西安诺的面容浮现在眼前。从年初以来，费里西安诺，这个结识不久的意大利青年，就总出现在他的欲望中。在最初，他只是压抑着，后来他开始慢慢习惯并体会这种病态的压抑感，可是当费里西安诺以随意的口气说出诸如“喜欢你”这种语句，他都会觉得再也抑制不了了。除此之外，更多的是道德上的焦虑。这些，温克尔曼先生都无法给他解答，他不知道这位先驱者在旅居罗马的时候有没有年轻的巴克斯陪伴。

他将书小心地放在床头柜上——他很少在床上看书，这一次，他本想上床休息了，但是却没有忍住再次翻阅这一本。他熄掉了灯，把自己藏在黑暗中，温克尔曼的巴克斯和路德维希的费里西安诺交替出现着，他开始用手指解决问题。

[1]今四平东道。

[2]今鞍山道。

[3]今河南路。

[4]今锦州道。

[5]溥仪在1925年开始住在日租界宫岛路张园，1929年7月迁居到同一条街的静园。

[6]段祺瑞在下野后于1926-1933年住在宫岛路这处寓所。

[7]盐碱地。

[8]转子房指设在民居里的暗娼。

[9]摘自温克尔曼《古代艺术史》第四卷第一章，邵大箴译，收入《希腊人的艺术》一书，133页。温克尔曼（1717-1768），开创了现代的艺术史研究，专注于对古希腊艺术文化的研究。传闻其有同性恋倾向。


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）

爱丽丝，瓦尔加斯家的女仆，正在快速地翻看着她家少爷的电话簿。“亚历山德罗·盖洛，卡洛·李佐，克里斯汀娜·孔蒂……不行，这些都不行！”她翻过一页页写着费里西安诺式圆体字的纸张，在女性的页面上还经常画着几个可爱的桃心，甚至是对方的头像速写。但是她信不过那些只会和他家少爷嘻嘻哈哈的人们——在这种时候。

费里西安诺把自己关在画室，他上了锁，爱丽丝无法进去或叫他出来。在之前也出现过这种情况，但是持续时间都不长——那只是少爷暂时心情不好，他会把自己关起来画上一会儿画——不超过半天的时间，费里西安诺就会失魂落魄地走出来，去冲一个澡。这时爱丽丝会为他做一些诸如奶油玉米浓汤这样较为清淡的食物，而后他或许会睡上一觉，在休息之后，这一切仿佛都没有发生过。

爱丽丝知道这种情况对于费里西安诺几乎是不可避免的，“艺术家的性格”，她是这么理解的。最初她还表示过担心，但后来就习惯了，也并不会问起原因。她没有见过费里西安诺在这种时候躲在画室创作出的作品，他之后都会妥善地将它们藏起来。

但是这次不一样，费里西安诺已经将自己关起来快一天了，这叫爱丽丝不知如何是好。她无法打开锁上的门，而费里西安诺在里面对她的召唤丝毫不应声。她甚至做了对方非常喜欢的沙利托[1]，也无法用气味将他吸引出来。

她翻到了写有路德维希的住址和电话的一页，路德维希·贝什米特的名字被写成了与众不同的德国式印刷体，之后在旁边有用圆体写了Lud、Ludie这样的昵称，并打了许多星号。爱丽丝犹豫了一下，拿起电话，拨通了贝什米特家的号码，无人接通，现在还是上班的时间；而后她又鼓起勇气拨通了路德维希所在事务所的电话。幸亏那里有人通意大利语，向路德维希转告了他的朋友“看起来情况不太好，他家的女佣打来了电话”。路德维希只得硬着头皮向盖苓先生说，您的这位熟人，也就是他本人的朋友，身体不适，需要他去照顾——盖苓先生先是惊异了一下，他没想到这两个短期的合作伙伴已经成为了关系不错的朋友，而后就答应了他的请假。

路德维希在路上一直猜测着费里西安诺是怎样地出了毛病，爱丽丝语焉不详的解释叫他很是困惑。但是他相信，如果是比较严重的事情，那个姑娘多半就不会打电话向他求助了，所以他告诫自己不要太着急……

爱丽丝打开大门，直接将路德维希领到画室前，做出费里西安诺人就在里面，而门无法打开的动作。路德维希于是也比划着，问对方是否需要破坏掉门锁。爱丽丝点了点头，路德维希意识到自己在这位姑娘眼中是个可靠的人，觉得很欣慰，又有些不知所措。

路德维希弄开门，与爱丽丝站在门口看着里面的场景。厚重的窗帘紧闭着，光源来自顶灯和一盏立式台灯，屋内充满了松节油的气味——他不能否认，这确实很好闻，但已经有些令人晕眩了。画室不大，四周堆放着完稿，还有几幅未完成的绷在画框上。费里西安诺则坐在不大的一幅画前，一动不动。显然，在不久之前，他一直在完成这幅作品。路德维希看着这幅画厚重的油彩，这不是他平常时的风格，一双变形而惊恐的眼睛向画布外张望着，这或许根本不是眼睛，甚至不是一个面部，因为强烈的色彩扭曲了形象，或许那几根枯枝样的是胳膊和手，也可能只是形状令人不适的枯枝。

路德维希觉得应该出声“叫醒”费里西安诺，但又怕惊吓到对方，只得轻轻地近前，用手在他眼前晃了晃。

“啊！”费里西安诺还是受到了些许惊吓，叫了一声，“不要看这画！”费里西安诺见是路德维希，又用德语重复了一遍，路德维希并没有想到他的第一反应是这个。费里西安诺试图站起来，但是腿一软，幸好被路德维希扶住了。

路德维希将费里西安诺抱起来，对方并没有反抗，爱丽丝在门口感激地看着他。他问道：“我该怎么办？”而后又意识到这位姑娘不懂德语。爱丽丝抿了抿嘴，挤出一个词：“Baden?”又做了做洗澡的动作。路德维希明白了，跟着爱丽丝上楼到了费里西安诺的卧室。他希望将费里西安诺交给这位看起来还算尽职尽责的女仆，自己在楼下呆着，等到对方状态变得好一点。

他把费里西安诺轻轻地放在床上。费里西安诺闭着眼睛，却又不像是晕厥。路德维希正要走开，但爱丽丝阻止了他。她摇了摇头，皱着眉说了什么，路德维希听不懂她的意大利语，意思好像是叫自己来做这件事。她似乎提到了“aqua”，而后就急匆匆地跑走，又马上提着热水回来了。路德维希希望帮她干这个重活，但对方又阻止了他。于是他只能坐在床沿上看着失神着的费里西安诺。

“路德维希……”费里西安诺睁开眼睛，轻声说着，而后又嘟囔了几句意大利语。他伸出手抓住路德维希的袖口，路德维希则用另一只手覆在其上。

“我……我并没有那么虚弱，叫你们担心了。”费里西安诺闭上眼睛又睁开，说道，“只是心情不好，我似乎无法控制这一点，并且看起来影响了我的身体。这真是……”

路德维希说道：“你不用说话，你很累了。爱丽丝小姐在准备热水，你需要洗一个舒服的澡，然后休息。”

“我需要你在这儿。”费里西安诺松开了他的袖子，抓住了他的手。

“爱丽丝小姐会照顾你洗澡，我会在楼下。”

“不行。你就在这儿。”

“我……这不行。费里，你看……”

“我希望你照顾我。”

路德维希皱了皱眉头。

“哦……这样的话……” 费里西安诺尽量掩饰自己的失望，但是没有成功，“我很抱歉提出这么无礼的要求。”

路德维希辩解道：“不，不是这个意思。”他将目光转向别处，“我很乐意帮你——不过有些我自己的问题，我会……”

费里西安诺轻笑出了声：“你会怎样？”

路德维希无法抑制地脸红了，但是无瑕顾及这个——就像刚才，他无法顾及对方身子在自己双臂上的重量和温度。爱丽丝小姐表示水已经准备好了，路德维希又将费里西安诺抱起来，毕竟这是那位姑娘做不到的。

“等等，你准备这样把我放到水里？”费里西安诺拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，指着自己还算整齐的衣服。

路德维希叹了口气，望向爱丽丝寻求帮助。那姑娘只是朝他耸了耸肩。

最终，费里西安诺自己在浴缸边上把衣服脱掉，并钻进了水中。路德维希尽量摆出一副视而不见的表情，毕竟直接转过身去实在是欲盖弥彰。爱丽丝满意地离开了，她说要弄一些吃的，于是这个空间内只剩下路德维希和费里西安诺。

“你可不可以忘掉刚才的那个画？”费里西安诺半躺在浴缸中，要求道。路德维希不知所措地坐在旁边。“我……我希望我在你的记忆中没有这些。”

路德维希盯着自己放在膝盖上的手，说道：“嗯，这我可以做到……但是……”他抬起头，看着恢复了一些精神的费里西安诺正在将手中的泡泡撕开又粘合在一起。“为什么要这样呢？”他问道。

“那些很可怕。”费里西安诺尽量轻描淡写地叙述着，但是路德维希听出了他话音中的颤抖。

“费里，我希望整个地了解你，你展示给我的光明，隐藏的黑暗，我都会……”路德维希觉得自己说的话有些多。

“路德。”费里西安诺只是应了一声。

路德维希继续说道：“或许我更希望在这种情况下能帮到你——当然不是说你的那些画不好，它们表现你真实的情感……很好……”

“路德。”费里西安诺深吸了一口气，“我的恐惧……路德维希！”不详的记忆又在打击他。路德维希伸出手想抚摸他的头发，以此来安慰，但没等他的手触上对方，费里西安诺就起身跨出了浴缸。路德维希无法阻止对方湿漉漉地扑向自己，只得扯过浴巾将他后背尽量擦干，同时他衣服的前襟蹭干了另一半。他以一个奇怪的姿势抱着费里西安诺向床的方向走去。费里西安诺不知是谵妄还是故意如此，在路德维希准备将他放到床上时吻上了对方，并紧紧地钩住了他的脖子，并轻唤着对方的名字。路德维希被拉得倒在了床上，他再也无法忽略这些，这些触觉，听觉，温度，嗅觉，他感觉自己的各种感官即将要爆炸了。他能做的就是生涩地回吻着费里西安诺，并从自己的湿衣服中挣脱出来。

[1]意大利的一种炒饭。


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）

路德维希从瓦尔加斯家的床上醒来，旁边的费里西安诺还在睡着。路德维希抱着头想着昨天的事情，那些要让他感官爆炸的体验。这一切与他多次的幻想有着多大的距离？

昨天，在那次奇异的洗浴之后，他与费里西安诺共进了晚餐。在之前，虽然觉得必要性并不大，但还是给他的哥哥打了一个电话，只是说自己准备在瓦尔加斯家住一夜。基尔伯特显然是同意了，毕竟他这个哥哥不需要干涉这种事情。路德维希告诫自己不要纠结于揣测他的哥哥对这件事的看法——他已经是成年人了，有这种自由。但是这在以后必须需要让哥哥知道，只是时间的问题。路德维希在脑子中坚定着自己的想法：他不希望这只是一时的，或许是一生，他也说不准——总之肯定不能对他的亲人隐瞒。

而后他又发现了一个严重的问题：他并不知道费里西安诺在这件事上是如何想的，或许费里西安诺只是把他当做“一时”——甚至对他来说更悲惨地，“一次”的伙伴。他害怕这一切是他自我意识过剩。当然，如果这个意大利人给了他坚定的拒绝答复，他会干脆地断掉这件事。这种处理方法似乎能更叫他松上一口气。他摇了摇头，再也不敢想什么“一生”。目前，路德维希甚至想倒在床上再睡过去，假装这一切都是梦，如同他其他的春梦一般——在自己的床上醒来之后发现什么都没发生。

他还想到了费里西安诺的画——昨天他提到自己喜欢那幅画可不是违心的恭维，当然，他一直也不是一个偏爱病态风格的颓废主义者。只是他希望了解这个人，以及他的过去。

费里西安诺这时已经醒了，虽然这并不是他平常的起床时间。这个意大利人习惯于裸睡，而他家里也没有适合于对方的睡衣，所以路德维希只得无比尴尬地“入乡随俗”了。最初他还为他的内裤据理力争了一阵，但是费里西安诺直接扒掉了那东西，当然之后附带的事情也不是路德维希能够控制的了，他不知道该责备他们中的哪一位更加精力旺盛。

所以，在路德维希寻找他的内裤时——他的其他衣服倒是整齐地放在矮凳上——费里西安诺从薄薄的单子中钻出来，懒洋洋地对他说：“早安吻，如果你要起床了的话。”

路德维希僵硬了一下，在费里西安诺的两侧脸颊笨拙地吻了两下。他说道：“我还需要去上班……你……”

“我再睡上一会儿。爱丽丝应该已经起床了，你可以叫她给你拿些吃的。”费里西安诺说着，又钻了回去。

路德维希不知道自己要在什么时候跟费里西安诺挑明他心中的顾虑。他穿上衣服，希望把一切都做得正常——只不过他也不知道“正常”是个怎样的范畴。“谢谢你……如果你这周六下午有空的话……”他小声说道。

费里西安诺在床上扭了扭，找了个舒服的姿势准备继续睡下，说道：“有空，特别地欢迎！那么，晚安——不，或许是早安！”

路德维希只觉得自己的脸已经红得如同发烧。

基尔伯特在埃德尔斯坦家喝茶，他们三个人最近似乎达成了某种共识，即叫这种快乐的假日下午茶继续下去。基尔伯特孜孜不倦地寻找各种事情来嘲笑罗德里赫，然后看着对方以同样聪明尖刻的语言回敬他——他觉得这简直是有趣极了。

基尔伯特提起了罗德里赫的那一次迷路，那些“转子楼”。虽然这种事情当着女士的面说出来或许不太礼貌，但是——他觉得伊丽莎白不会在意。

“真的？罗德你遇见了……”伊丽莎白为同为女性的那些不幸者感到一些同情，但是还是好奇心占据了上风。

“是，基尔伯特，不是叫你不要提起这种事么！”罗德里赫皱着眉头，基尔伯特咧嘴冲着他笑。

“啊，基尔，其实我很好奇呢。你能带我去一次么？我想看看……” 伊丽莎白看起来并不像在开玩笑，“我会扮成男的……” 她补充着。

“伊莎！”罗德里赫叫了一声，不过也没有继续说下去阻止她的荒唐想法。

“真的么？！”基尔伯特一拍大腿，“不如这样，罗德，咱们三个人一起去一次，肯定非常有趣！”

“这怎么能够……我是说伊莎怎么能去……不，我不会再去！”罗德里赫坚定地说着。

“罗德，我很好奇嘛。或许……或许有什么稍微……稍微好一些的地方？”伊丽莎白说着望向基尔伯特，这使得罗德里赫也转过头去看着他。

“别摆出那样怜悯的表情看着我！就如同我……好吧，如果你执意要去‘见识一番’，咱们或许可以去克森士道（Cousins Road）[1]那边的酒吧？那些大兵们总喜欢到那儿去找乐子。”

“好，就这么办！”伊丽莎白非常兴奋，“那么，下周六，就这么定了。”

同时，罗德里赫感到有些消沉：“真的么……伊莎你真要去那种地方么，唉，这真是……”他抿着嘴摇着头，不过也没有什么兴趣去打消他妻子的兴致，只想着到时候叫基尔伯特和她一起去就可以了，自己则是肯定不会到那种地方的。

但是在下周六的晚上，罗德里赫本该惬意地在家中看一本闲书，但他却发现自己坐在一个灯光昏暗的地方，桌上放着三杯酒，耳中是慵懒的音乐和嗡嗡的谈话声。他们三个人都在这儿。他的妻子——那位女士把头发盘得紧紧的，又戴了一顶可以扣住后脑的帽子。伊丽莎白本来就不喜欢化妆，若不是社交场合，她只会是素面示人——现在也是这样。她在胸口缠了布，又穿了略微宽松的褂子，罗德里赫觉得她看起来确实如同一个脸颊略微丰满的少年，在这样的灯光下必定不会被人识破。这里并不是没有女性顾客，但是她们肯定不会怀着伊丽莎白那样的目的。

他不知道伊丽莎白的好奇心到哪里才算结束，不知道自己之后到底需要干什么——真是难以想象，为什么他要跟着来这里？他从桌上拿起酒杯，这时音乐换成了某种康康舞曲，舞台上女郎们和着暴风骤雨般的节奏展示着她们的大腿，脂肪和羽毛饰物抖动着如同跳着求偶舞的雄鸟。伊丽莎白看起来很高兴，她和基尔伯特跟旁边桌那群当兵的一起敲着桌子吹口哨。罗德里赫轻笑了一下，他不在意妻子的这种玩法。

康康舞女郎们在众人的掌声与口哨中一阵彩色羽毛旋风般地下了台。舞台也暗了下来，一个丝绒般地女声开始歌唱，台下又响起了一阵起哄声，看起来这些人有不少是常客。声音的主人走上台，这时伊丽莎白才发现她是个身材娇小的女性，非常年轻，只听她偏低的声音并不能叫人想象到她的样子。她穿着样式简洁的黑裙子、黑手套，但却裹着一条色彩艳得令人炫目的披巾，深色的头发上也插着染色的羽毛。伊丽莎白想着，“某种鸟类，有着神秘羽毛颜色的鸟类……不，或者是黑色皮毛闪着光泽的豹子……啊，没那么凶猛，或许是猫，她的眼睛也必定是琥珀色的，或者是绿色……”歌女边唱边走下台，她以挑逗的姿态对着观众，从一桌走向另一桌，甚至坐到一位英俊小伙儿的腿上。伊丽莎白小声对基尔伯特说：“这个姑娘……呃，我不懂这些事，她是不是也在可以……可以邀请的范围内？”

基尔伯特耸了耸肩，说道：“应该罢。你可以试试。”

歌女从那位男士的腿上下来，继续在台下穿行，她走到基尔伯特这一桌，冲着罗德里赫抛了个媚眼。伊丽莎白捉住她的手，塞了一张纸条给她。

“可否请您共饮一杯？”纸条上用德语和英语这么写着。

很快，舞女们换了一身行头又上场了。之后，伊丽莎白感到有一只手搭在自己的肩膀上，“您几位是要再喝一杯？”那位歌女低声说，但却叫三人都听得清楚，她托着一个盘子，上面有四杯酒，“或者……去我那边喝？”

“啊，小姐，您真是太好了。”基尔伯特回答道。他和伊丽莎白起身，伊丽莎白拉着想要逃跑的罗德里赫，跟着这位小姐七扭八绕来到了一个走廊。

女人打开第一个房间：“那么好吧，两位先生，一位女士，您几位今天需要怎样的玩法？”

[1]今开封道。这个地址是我杜撰的，但事实上当时小白楼一带（原美租界后收归英租界的地区）确实有不少服务非常“广泛”的酒吧和舞厅，最初就是由于离几大军营比较近所以火爆起来的——但是这种服务在那儿还是非法的，因为英租界禁这个。（法租界不禁，给发执照的。）


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）

“柯奇卡[1]。”伊丽莎白念着这个名字，对方说这是捷克语“猫”的意思——显然不是她的真名，可她的样子倒真像一只猫。柯奇卡说她的姓，施帕切卡[2]，虽然也可以是一种鸟类，但却如假包换地是她真的姓氏。“柯奇卡，你是怎么知道……知道我女扮男装了？”伊丽莎白问道。他们坐在这位捷克歌女的房间中，由于除了梳妆台前的椅子，只有一张床，所以除了罗德里赫坐在了椅子上，其他人干脆就坐在了床上。并不高级的葡萄酒拿在他们的手中或放在梳妆台上。灯光昏暗，床铺柔软，这似乎和伊丽莎白想象中的场景差不多。

“啊，亲爱的夫人，”柯奇卡说道，“如果我扮成男士，您的丈夫看不出来，您也必定能看出来。”

“呃……你扮男装是否能被我看穿，这倒是有可能，啊，我不该低估女性敏锐的感官。不过你的感官真是超人地敏锐啊，你是如何知道我已经结婚？”伊丽莎白问道，她觉得这种情况多少有些尴尬——虽然不应该介意，对方必定“见多识广”，但是女扮男装来到这种地方并且还邀请了对方，或许并无先例。

“我想打个赌，我肯定能猜得出来，这两位男士中哪位是您的丈夫。”柯奇卡小姐狡黠地说道。

“如果赢了你可以叫他们随意地干一件事情——当然要在可以完成的范围内。”伊丽莎白希望做一些什么——总不成在这里聊聊天就结束了，毕竟柯奇卡小姐看起来是个易于与人相处的人，或许她也有什么有趣的点子。

“不，这……”坐在椅子上的罗德里赫表示。而基尔伯特则搂过伊丽莎白的腰，说：“没问题。”

“而相对地，如果输了我可以为您干任何事。”柯奇卡小姐打量了一下两位男士，伊丽莎白觉得基尔伯特搭在自己腰上的手或许会将对方的猜测引向错误的方向。但是柯奇卡小姐继续说道：“深色头发戴眼镜的这位是您的丈夫。那么请浅色头发的男士亲吻他吧！”

“哦这不公平！”罗德里赫叫道。他望向伊丽莎白，希望他妻子能阻止这场闹剧。

“哈，柯奇卡你真是太棒了！”伊丽莎白笑得倒在了床上，“真是令我期待！基尔伯特请吧。”她挥了挥手。

基尔伯特耸了耸肩，他看着罗德里赫五味杂陈的表情，噗嗤地笑了一声，又望回那两位一脸鼓励地坏笑的女士。他站起身，又朝罗德里赫做了一个非常夸张的笑容，而后迅速地把他从椅子上拉了起来，趁对方还没回过神来就吻上了他。

伊丽莎白拍着手，柯奇卡吹了响亮的口哨，叫着“Bravo”。这吻持续得并不长，基尔伯特曾感受到这嘴唇触到额头上的感觉，这一次他可以用自己的唇舌来体会。“完成。”他放开罗德里赫，对两位女士说道。

罗德里赫慢慢坐回了椅子上，他无法掩饰脸红，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，不想承认自己曾幻想过这件事。他感觉心脏将要跳出胸腔，而胳膊被对方掐得也有些发痛。

“哦，亲爱的！这只是个玩笑。”伊丽莎白看着心神不定的罗德里赫，安慰道，她探出身子，在对方嘴上轻啄了一下，“来个奖励。”

“是啊，浅色头发的男士吻技很差呢，真是难为了那位先生。”柯奇卡拉过基尔伯特，“——唔，看起他来非常有必要进行提高……”她双手勾住他的脖子开始亲吻，这回轮到了伊丽莎白叫好。

“还差我的。”伊丽莎白等到柯奇卡放开了基尔伯特，她叉开腿跨坐在对方包裹着黑裙子的大腿上，穿着裤子使她做出这个动作十分方便。她把柯奇卡轻推倒在床上，也吻上了对方。

“Bingo！”基尔伯特叫了出来。他本想与罗德里赫就这场景交换一下眼神的，但是罗德里赫避开了。“嘿，罗德，这简直太有趣了！伊莎，赶快说你的下一步目标。”基尔伯特兴奋地说道，而后他注意到了对方微皱着的眉头。“呃……罗德，你不会觉得这……”

“不不，没关心，这很……很好玩。”罗德里赫倒是没说谎，他确实是对这个没什么反感，只不过也不会正面地承认。“只是我不知道伊莎……她到底要玩到怎样个程度。”

“我也不知道。”基尔伯特凑到他耳边，小声说，“不过，刚才那个，我是说，和你的那个，真是不错！”

“嘿！基尔伯特！”罗德里赫轻声地叫了出来，可是他摆出的厌恶表情也无法掩饰脸红。

“好啦伙计们，咱们撤退罢！”在基尔伯特想要重复一次那个亲吻的时候，伊丽莎白发话了。

“唔……就这样了？”基尔伯特放开罗德里赫，似乎有些失望。

“是啊，我和柯奇卡说好了，准备改天再来探讨……唔……‘女人的秘密’。”伊丽莎白溜下床，柯奇卡从床上起身，抛给两位男士一个迷人的微笑。

“我怎么不知道你原来是女人……”基尔伯特又开始打趣。

“基尔伯特！”

亚瑟·柯克兰先生到现在还没有实行他回英国结婚的愿望。他目前显然是在庆幸这个决定，并不是他在这几个月中觅到了什么真爱，而是现在的英国可不是什么令人欣慰的所在。这是1929年的年末，他的家人们多少牵扯上了那场突如其来的大萧条，寒流从新大陆——那个飞速发展却又不稳定的年轻国度，强劲地吹到了旧大陆，帝国与殖民地无一幸免，背负着巨额赔款的战败国更是苦不堪言——而这里，只有这里，或许再加上那个红色怪物苏联，却以一种令人不可思议的姿态继续着欣欣向荣的势头。

亚瑟没想到，是古老的银本位[3]保住了这里，某种程度上的“与世隔绝”反而成为了一种保护。他庆幸自己没有相信他人的建议，坚持自己的“偏见”，而将资产大规模地投在新大陆。他的父亲曾一度建议他这么办，并实践了这事。他想到了阿尔弗雷德，那小子，虽然有着丰厚的家底，日子也不至不好过，但是对付大批烂帐可能也够叫人心烦的——不，那家伙是绝对不会自己管钱的，必定是秘书在忙——他是不是连汇率都不知道？亚瑟这么想着。

“真爱”，他觉得自己虽不至于对这东西嗤之以鼻，但是至少似乎已经不再追求它。在不久之前的某次与弗朗西斯例行一般的“事务”后的谈话时，那法国人谈到了他的一个朋友，就是那个看起来非常正派的路德维希，德国人，和一个漂亮的意大利男人搞在了一起。亚瑟无精打采地表示了祝福。

“我就发现，德国人——他们对温暖地方的东西毫无抵抗力，意大利的食物，意大利的美人们。嘿，你能想象那严肃的德国人在床上是怎样的表现么？”弗朗西斯口无遮拦地说着。

“照你这么说……”亚瑟吃着弗朗西斯带来的玛德琳，“那他们是……是由于欲望的互相吸引，还是什么别的？”

“显然不会像咱们这样。你不知道，路易那小子提起这件事的时候是那么的羞涩——他甚至先把这件事情告诉我，而非他的哥哥。当然后来在我的建议下，他也叫他的哥哥知道了这事，而后你猜怎样？”

“我想一想……基尔伯特，就是头发颜色比你说的那路德维希还要浅的男人？我猜不出，不过看他们俩关系很好的样子，他应该不会故意伤害年轻人的感情。”

“是，确实。基尔伯特也非常喜欢费里西安诺。路德维希在得知这一点之后简直是松了一口气。啊对，这么说来，你就已经默认他们的关系是——充满感情的。”弗朗西斯玩着自己的头发。

亚瑟翻了翻眼睛：“难道不是么？”

“嗯。那么你有什么想法？”

“什么想法？关于什么？叫我为我扭曲的爱情观感到羞愧？”

“哈。你真是有自知之明。”

“彼此彼此。”

“何以见得。你知道我的什么？”

“什么都不知道。”亚瑟自暴自弃的说。

“彼此彼此。”弗朗西斯学着亚瑟的语调。亚瑟只是哼了一声。“不想有所改变？”弗朗西斯继续说道。

“难道你想……哦，这真是令我吃惊，亲爱的波诺弗瓦先生居然想要寻找真爱了？是童话故事看多了，还是又一次相信伟大的爱神了？”

“柯克兰先生，别告诉我你不曾是厄洛斯忠实的信徒。哦……或者说，你的爱都到哪儿去了？”

“我不知道。并且厄洛斯和他妈妈[4]可不是一回事，你难道不是这么认为的么？”

“我觉得这或许根本上是个错误——但是你看起来目前对此还挺满意。亚瑟，我们或许可以尝试着彼此相爱。”

“弗朗西斯，你今天是怎么了？是路德维希他的感情经历使你搭错什么弦了么？”

“哦，顽固的亚瑟！”

这种对话总是没什么结果。

[1]柯奇卡Kočka，是捷克语中的“猫”。

[2]施帕切卡Špačeka，捷克语中Špaček obecný是“紫翅椋鸟”。

[3]有关中国当时的银本位以及在国际经济形势下的状况，可参看这篇文章，经济外行感觉蛮长见识。http://se.shufe.edu.cn/upload/_info/jingjixy/14440_0901120321283.pdf

[4]有个说法是性爱神（有时也是小爱神）厄洛斯Eros的妈妈是阿芙洛狄忒。


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）

伊丽莎白是个敏锐的女人，她最早察觉到了路德维希的“异常”——也就是人们常说的“恋爱”的兆头——虽然基尔伯特与路德维希更加亲近。基尔伯特在不久之后也看出端倪，他起初不能相信惹得自己弟弟心烦意乱的人就是那位年轻的意大利画家。但是看起来也没有别人了。他摆出轻松的状态询问了路德维希，而后觉的对方的反应简直是太有趣了，费里西安诺也无法用他的画笔描绘出那么丰富的表情。不久之后，这个消息就撒布到了所有“安全”的人耳中。基尔伯特发现路德维希的表情似乎变得丰富了，并且好像不像之前那样的谨慎，会不时地犯一些小错误。

伊丽莎白看到了这位年轻人身上“可喜的变化”，但她来不及高兴。有更重要的事情压在她的心上——是有关她自己的事情。

伊丽莎白从来没有后悔过与罗德里赫的婚事。罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦是个安静但从不乏味的人。他们相互尊敬，比大部分的夫妻还要和睦。可是她的丈夫近来有了些变化，她说不清楚，罗德里赫似乎是变得快乐了一些，这看起来是个好事，但她找不出起因，这就令人困惑了。她从不会觉得罗德里赫不再爱她了，或是转而喜欢上了别的女人——她知道他们之间本就不像其他这个年纪的男女一样，是由炽热的激情结合的：他们仿佛自然而然地就走在了一起。所以这并不是热情减退的问题。

同时也不是由于她与基尔伯特发生的那件事。她不确定罗德里赫是否已经知道了她不是一个忠诚的妻子——她甚至觉得即使他知道了也不会怎样，大概只会像得知了对面房子的费舍尔夫人怀孕了一样，点点头，然后继续干他的事。对，这就是问题——埃德尔斯坦先生不在意自己的妻子和别的男人干了什么——这不是正常的丈夫该有的心理。伊丽莎白虽然不觉得自己与基尔伯特的越轨行为是出于希望激起罗德里赫的某种类似于“嫉妒”的感情，以唤起她身为女性对自己魅力的虚荣，但是这种“毫无反应”也是疑点之一。

与大部分女性不同，伊丽莎白并不是一个纠结于感情的女人，但是这一次她确实需要梳理一下所有的事情。她有女性朋友可以和她分享这种疑虑，但是这太私人了，那些太太们不会对她有任何正面的帮助。只有柯奇卡，那位只有一面之缘的柯奇卡小姐。

伊丽莎白再次出现在柯奇卡的闺房中是那次奇异会面后的两个月——中午，这是柯奇卡的休息时间。白天的舞厅门庭冷落，只是一幢不起眼的灰泥抹面建筑，叫伊丽莎白俨然不认识这里了。她从后门进入了员工的宿舍。

“柯奇卡小姐，请叫我伊莎就可以了。”伊丽莎白这样跟柯奇卡说着。她只是作为柯奇卡的朋友而来到这里，她很少见的有些紧张。对方坐在梳妆台前，似乎刚起床。她穿着宽松的灰色褂子和长裙，显得更加娇小，和上一次的感觉完全不同——但显然不是像这栋建筑一样在白天就失去了灵气——现在，柯奇卡琥珀色的眼睛还是狡黠地看着对方。

“啊，伊莎，好久不见。您的丈夫怎么样了？”柯奇卡招呼她，两人一起坐在床上。

“我的丈夫……是的，确实是我的丈夫的事情。你又一次猜中了。”伊丽莎白坐下来，继续说道，“那么，你说说看，我的丈夫怎么了？”她反而向柯奇卡询问了起来。

“您什么都不说的话，我能知道什么呢？您难道真以为我是波西米亚来的算命老婆子？”柯奇卡说着抓住了伊丽莎白的手，“那样的话，也得有您的手相罢。”

伊丽莎白皱了皱眉头。她的母亲是吉普赛人，她知道这些把戏。可是柯奇卡只是把她的手放在自己的两只手中，并没有拿起来观察她的掌纹。“您的丈夫是个好人，很温柔。我记得他。”她闭上眼睛，“不过他……您要说真心话，您爱他么？”

“我……我爱他。”伊丽莎白回答道，她有些迟疑。

“这样的话，那么他也爱您。”

“这是为什么？如果我回答不爱他呢？”

“您两位在这件事上处在平等的位置。在我看来，您两位都没有把对方放在‘非其不可’的位置，也就是没有全身心地投入其中，将自己燃烧得全然不剩——但是不能说这是一个错误的状态，相反，我很欣赏，当然它同时也很脆弱。”

伊丽莎白点了点头：“确实。不是那种小说中的炽热的感情，但是……曾经同样甜蜜。”

柯奇卡继续说道：“甜蜜，就是这样，这种最初的错觉叫您做出了这种决定。不过您想想，现在来看，您不能没有您的丈夫是吧？同时，您丈夫那一边也是如此……就是这种连结：他是您的亲人，是的，原谅我使用‘亲人’这个词。”

“不，我……我觉得很贴切。”伊丽莎白表示赞同，而后又摇了摇头，似乎她并不是能够完全地接受。她犹豫了一下，向柯奇卡讲述了自己与基尔伯特发生的事情，努力地不去对上对方的眼神。

柯奇卡叹了口气，说道：“您不觉得，埃德尔斯坦先生的这种做法，是出于为他自己的‘赎罪’么？他以为给您足够的空间，就可以应付自己无法给您全部的爱的歉疚。您不要过于震惊：您不觉得，您的丈夫同时爱着那位浅色头发的兄弟么？”

伊丽莎白只是努力地保持着镇定。

“这只是我的猜测，不过希望您发现了真相确实如此的时候不要太震惊。”柯奇卡说道。

路德维希端正地坐在字台前，正准备写些什么。他的哥哥经常会写下各种东西，有关他自己的生活以及身边的事情，并乐此不疲。路德维希没有这个习惯，换下针管笔和鸭嘴笔[1]拿着普通的钢笔叫他无所适从，他坐在那儿，不知道该如何开始。事实上，在这个夏末的晚上，他抽出时间，把笔纸准备好，是有着明确的目的的。他希望给费里西安诺写一封信，来说明所有的问题——但是他甚至不知道这“所有的问题”是什么。所有的问题能用似乎永远也说不完的语言滔滔不绝地倾泻在纸上，但同时也会梗塞在第一个字上——路德维希目前就这么梗塞着。

在枯坐了近两个小时之后，他将分毫未动的笔纸收回书桌，准备去睡觉。他责备自己把时间花在这件毫无成效的事情上，晚睡或许会使得他第二天工作时缺乏精神：这对他可不是什么好事。事实上，路德维希极力避免自己的情绪影响到工作，但是这看起来已经不再容易，他为自己运行得不再如同石英钟表般精准而感到歉疚，甚至进而对整个事情感到罪恶。没有人去责备他，在他耳旁吹风说这种感情是有罪的，但不知为何，就是有幽灵般的负面情绪缠绕着他，无法摆脱。

理智告诉路德维希，这不应当成为一种负担。除了对方的性别，这和任何一个正常人所谓“陷入爱河”的行为基本上是类似的。他试着这么说服自己，消除焦虑，但是徒劳无功。他不知道最大的障碍是对自己无法掌控的情况——也就是感情这件事本身——的焦虑，还是对方的性别，或是某种恐惧——这恐惧来源于费里西安诺那一边的不确定性。

他觉得自己一点都不了解那个意大利人。费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，二十岁，喜欢迷人的女孩们，喜欢他祖国的食物、冰淇淋，住着父母留下来的漂亮的房子，随意地卖出去几幅画挣一些钱——当然他的主要收入应该是使用家财在其他方面的投资，画画只是消遣。从所有的方面看起来，费里西安诺的生活似乎什么都不缺乏。路德维希甚至在怀疑，那次“意外”，以及导致的令他终身难忘的结果，是否都是这位意大利人的诡计——费里西安诺并没有什么特殊的理由就去“诱惑”了他，或许只是想要换换口味。路德维希皱了皱眉，觉得自己将对方如此地想象是一种可耻的错误。

在那之后，他们还有过几次肉体上的欢愉。路德维希在费里西安诺面前尽量地少说话，他仅仅在享受对方的身体。费里西安诺总是显得很高兴，他似乎全心全意地喜欢这件事。夏天的意租界总是个不错的去处，尤其是瓦尔加斯家对面那个有喷泉的小公园以及叫做卡萨布兰卡的冰淇淋店。路德维希想着，这样算来自己与对方也是相识了有一年了，他们第一次见面就去了卡萨布兰卡那里。他不确定自己第一次对对方产生性冲动是什么时候。或许就是最初那一次：路德维希简直不敢相信自己的下流念头。

他决定需要当面把事情说清楚。用坚定、清晰的语言对费里西安诺解释清楚，不会叫这个狡猾的意大利人再逃掉了。

[1]画建筑图纸常用的两种笔。


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）

“路德，你不想陪我回国么？基尔伯特他不是也有这种愿望么？”费里西安诺倚在沙发上，他穿着亚麻的衬衫和宽松的裤子，还拿着一把这里常见的竹骨山水画折扇，给自己扇着风。虽然他的居室中安装了吸顶电扇，并且打开着。

路德维希在“非正常”的日子——即不是惯常来找他的周六下午，而是平日的一个晚上——来拜访他，费里西安诺觉得自己应该注意到这是一个不对头的事情，但他显然不会猜到他的德国朋友在之前一天的晚上和今天的一整个白天度过了多么纠结的时光。

但是到目前为止，路德维希什么“重要的事情”都没有向他说。只是惯常地向他谈到了一些工作上的事情，赞赏了他最新完成的画作。费里西安诺也不想问。不知怎地，话题就引向了是否回到欧洲的问题。

“唔，我并没有计划过这个事情。”路德维希坐在他的附近，保持了一定的距离。现在毕竟是夏天，挨得很近会叫人不舒服。费里西安诺扇出的风隐约能带着他香水的气味吹到他的身上。“我甚至不知道你家族在那边的情况——你从来不会跟我提起这些。”他继续说道。

“这是因为……你并没有问我。啊，好吧，我在这点上确实是……”费里西安诺想着自己知道路德维希·贝什米特早逝的母亲，他的军人父亲，他童年模糊印象中吕贝克的七座尖塔，管风琴“死亡之舞”和“大风琴”同时[1]轰鸣的声音，铅灰或湛蓝的波罗的海和天空，港口忙碌的货船和起重机械，当然还有离得近一些的——他的哥哥基尔伯特和叔父腓特烈先生。但是路德维希对他——可真称得上是一无所知。而这个德国人似乎出于礼貌的态度，一直没有询问这些问题。

“不过比起这些，我其实更想知道……”路德维希努力组织着语言。他思忖着，在昨天晚上他花费心力但还是无法用文字表述的事情，今天不知是否能用他更不擅长的——语言——来表达给对方。

费里西安诺挑了挑眉毛，身子向路德维希的方向凑了凑。

“费里……”路德维希说道，“我想知道，爱……我可以这么说么，你……你爱我么？”他皱了皱眉头，又补充道，“是那种爱。”他想解释一下，但是找不到合适的词，于是又重复了一遍，“那种爱。”

费里西安诺努力控制着自己的表情，在与路德维希的交往中他逐渐发现了学习不动声色也是一件有趣的事，并思索着回答问题的语言——他知道对方特指的“那种”是什么。若是按照他平常的做法，他完全不会考虑这种问题，但是还是受到了路德维希的影响，他也曾试图“理性地”来看待这这种在他看来非常平常、自然而然的感情。而结果是——没有结果。他决定实话实说。

“路德维希，我想我多少能理解你的……你的这种缺乏安全感。可是我无法确定地跟你说什么、叫你打消这种念头。我只能说，目前、现在的这种状态叫我非常快乐，是的，你的陪伴叫我很快乐。”说着，他靠向了路德维希，继续说道，“如果你一定要问出什么，我或许可以回答我与你——有着同样的感情。这样能够满意么？”

路德维希皱了皱眉。他之前已经在头脑里设定出了各种的可能性，所以这个答案并不能叫他惊奇，同时他也并不期冀对方给他非常肯定的答案。他决定暂且相信费里西安诺了解自己对他的爱是怎么一种东西。他勉强笑了一下，伸出手搂住了费里西安诺。“嗯……大概满意，这样的话……真是非常谢谢你。”他像急着逃跑一般答应着。

“另外……”路德维希继续说道，准备趁着自己勇气还没耗尽的这一次把该说的都说出来。如果说刚才他的问话中充斥着的是疑虑，现在他的声音则是带着类似于自我厌恶的情绪：“费里，我还需要告诉你一件事。我想我大概是在……是在最初的时候就对你产生了情欲。是的，就是那种情欲——在前几次的见面中。但是我同时希望和你做好朋友——正常而正确的朋友，而后不知怎地又发展成了做……做恋人，但是我一直在试图掩盖那些情欲——你看，你是那么纯净——而这更显得我的思想简直污秽得不堪。我希望和你有一种高尚的关系，并非建立在欲念之上的——我真的是这么想的，但是几乎是不可能，我无法抑制这冲动——我是想要把这个事情一直隐瞒下去，但是显然在非常早的时候就失败了。所以……我对自己感到非常的失望。”

路德维希叹了一口气，他大着胆子对上刚才一直不敢接触的那对目光。

费里西安诺说什么也不会想到路德维希会说出这么一番近似于道歉的话。他张了张嘴，没说出话来，又顿了顿，说：“唔，我或许该感到很荣幸，你的情欲什么的……毕竟……”他摆摆手，少有地感到了一些不好意思。他继续说道：“我……我不善于理性地——也就是以你熟悉、易于理解的方式叫你看开这件事，它并不重要，至少对我是这样……唔……你对于这种简单而水到渠成的事情都能想出那么多，并且为之焦虑不已，真是……”他把身子往路德维希身上又靠了靠。“我只能说，我挺喜欢，喜欢这样。”

路德维希闭上眼睛，松了一口气。说出这些近于忏悔的话之后叫他感到很轻松，他对自己的表现还算满意。

“少爷，还有路德维希——不，贝什米特先生，开饭了！”爱丽丝小姐来招呼他们吃饭。她把饭菜摆在了屋前庭院的小桌上。夏天的日头落得晚，现在正是有天光但是又能吹到一些凉爽的风的时候。瓦尔加斯家花园里种的菊科植物也叫夏日常见的蚊子不敢侵扰。

“如果你不介意，今天晚上就住在这儿如何？”费里西安诺起身问道。路德维希知道他无法拒绝。

_“今天是1930年9月10日，昨天，北平又有了新的政府[2]。这在这个国家‘又出现了个政府’，是一件新鲜事么？组织这个北平政府和南京政府分庭抗礼的，就是不久之前占据了天津海关的那位阎姓山西军阀[3]——当然他在上一次大规模的混战后已经掌握了这里的军权。有关他占据海关的事情，我记得我曾经记录过一些。这位从山西起家的军阀，他不知道他出于财政原因而强占天津海关这件事情——也就是‘津海关事件’，对这个港口的繁荣造成了多么巨大的损失——虽然其外在原因是南京的蒋政府对其的封锁[4]。到目前，这里的海关还没有恢复正常的运作。_

_“既然阎在北京组织了政府，那么更大的战争则不可避免。事实上，在8月份之后，蒋的军队就处于上风。我不认为阎能够在这个斗争中胜利。[5]_

_“这等混乱的时局，我在这个偏安一隅的租界里并不太能感受得到，尤其当我并不是那种需要在政治和经济上大规模与中国人打交道的‘洋大人’，只是一个不起眼的洋鬼子。_

_“这么说来，我……不知道这是第几次在日记中表达对回到祖国的渴望了。”_

基尔伯特并没有继续写下他是如何地渴望，以及在之前的日记中已经提到过的诸多方面的考虑——魏玛共和国的状态，他自己的状态。他空了两行，思索了一下，继续写着。

_“路德维希——不，我不能总在日记中没完没了地提到他。好吧，就只说两句：他看起来心情不错，今天甚至邀请我去北戴河玩，他获准得到了几天额外的假期——不过当然是带着他的意大利朋友，那个家伙什么时候都有充裕的时间——这种情况下我拒绝了他的好意。”_

说到这儿他自己笑了出来，他无法想想他的在场会给那两个人造成多大的碍手碍脚。

_“弗朗西斯——虽然目前他拜访柯克兰先生的频率并没有怎样的改变，但是他今天跟我提到了一位比利时来的女人——弗朗西斯主动跟人提起‘他的’女人的事，这并不寻常，我觉得这其实是说明那位姑娘还不是‘他的’。他说，那是位在电车上随意遇见的、勇敢的女士，给他留了名片，但是他一直没有去拜访对方——而今天她居然自己来到了他的店中——而据那位女士所说，这只是一个巧合。”_

基尔伯特写下日期，笑着合上他的日记本。

[1]吕贝克的两架著名管风琴，Totentanzorgel和Große Orgel。在二战时的轰炸中均被炸毁。

[2]阎锡山在1930年9月9日，在北平宣誓就职。7月时，反蒋各派在北平成立“中国国民党部扩大会议”，决定另组“国民政府”。

[3]阎锡山由于军费紧张，在1930年4月底，游说天津海关，希望扣留大部税收，未果。6月14日强夺海关。

[4]在抢占海关后即遭到（受到南京政府控制的）罢工和“凡经过天津货物需异地征税”的政策，导致天津港进出货物减少至仅为上年的20%。

[5]事实上，阎锡山确实失败了，此次军阀混战史称“中原大战”。


	32. Chapter 32

（三十二）

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生抓着他妻子的手。

一直为海德威利家服务的、值得信任的家庭医生，豪斯曼先生，他收拾了完了自己的东西，笑着离开了丰领事路的这栋不起眼的房子。为他开门的张妈也是一脸的笑容。

在伊丽莎白感到不适之后，罗德里赫和家中的仆妇张妈就决定迅速请这位豪斯曼先生到家中来。但是在之前，张妈就已经比划着告诉罗德里赫，“夫人恐怕是有喜了！”而罗德里赫的反应不能说是兴奋，反而是比较沉重。张妈倒是并没觉得什么，她还是比较了解这位先生的性格，并且这或许更能表明他已经意识到在之后的日子中，他们需要共同面对的困难。事实上，在老海德威利先生和夫人都在世的时候，张妈就对这些外国老爷对待夫人的方式充满了好奇心——这跟中国的老爷太太有着很大的差别。或许只有海家的老爷是这样，毕竟看起来，他和其他的那些洋大人就挺不一样的。

张妈在内心对这位新的主人还是比较满意的——他对待小姐——不，现在是夫人，虽然她还是愿意称呼伊丽莎白为白小姐，并且也没有人会在意——他对待小姐的方式，虽然称不上如胶似漆，但是该有的也不差什么。这位安静的先生和老海德威利一点都不一样。她开始还想，或许这位先生并不适合白小姐：这位活泼的姑娘，和那位浅色头发的调皮捣蛋邻居小子难道不该顺理成章地在一起么，都怪老爷事先没有敲定了这门亲事。当然，她自己在这件事上几乎没有一点发言权，但是谁也不能否认她对女主人的关心。

在送走豪斯曼先生之后，新成员的到来似乎已成定局。她寻思着这个新成员会为这家庭带来什么。

“罗德，我感到很恶心。”伊丽莎白坐在起居室的沙发上说道。

“唔，豪斯曼先生刚刚说了这是正常的现象——恶心，你甚至会呕吐，茶饭不思，这都会——”

“不，比……比在得知这个消息之前，要更加恶心。是的，我知道这是心理作用——”伊丽莎白停了下来。豪斯曼先生告诉她，大概是在一个半月两个月前的时候她的身体已经不仅仅是她自己的了。

罗德里赫努力寻找诸如“一切都会好起来的”这种类似的话语，但是他实在不擅长。他知道，即使生硬地说出来也会显得无比可笑——但是即使这样或许也会有些微的用处——于是他就说了类似的一句。

伊丽莎白似乎注意到了他的不知所措，笑了一声，继续说道：“你能理解这种感觉么：身体里的另一个生命。这件事本身就叫我有些难以接受……”

罗德里赫说道：“是的，我们似乎……似乎都没有准备好。”他确实是这么觉得的。

“不，不仅仅是这样。这件事情——怀孕，这件事情，它叫我觉得，我更加向我的‘女性特质’靠近了一步。”伊丽莎白拢了拢自己的头发。

罗德里赫皱了皱眉头，他知道他的妻子在性格上并不非常具有所谓“女性特质”——事实上，他并不反感这一点。

“亲爱的，我不知道我是否跟你提起过，在最初我的身体出现女性特征时我的厌恶——那时我觉得，我要和以前的生活决裂了，不再能和基尔、路德他们还有其他的朋友们一起玩耍，他们会抛弃我：我再也不会属于他们中的一员。我甚至憎恨自己的身体，努力叫自己忘掉它的改变，甚至试图掩饰它，啊，那些毛发、脂肪和血——但是还是无济于事。

“这样徒劳的努力持续了一段时间。我忘了是如何接受这一现实的。但是有一点我可以肯定：在遇见你的时候，我甚至觉得我生而为女人是幸运的。”说到这儿她笑了笑，这句话她在之前确实没有对对方说过。

“但是现在又不一样了——”她摸着自己的肚子，感觉上和之前并没有什么变化。罗德里赫也把手伸了过去。

“我或许能够理解。”他说，“并且，无论你成了什么样，我都会像之前一样……”

伊丽莎白闭上眼睛，感受着对方的手在自己小腹上游走。“我有可能会丢掉之前你欣赏的一些特点——你知道我指的是什么。”

罗德里赫听说过怀孕会使人容易发怒，他自忖不是一个易怒的人——而他的妻子在怀孕之前显然也不是。“嗯。”他答应道。

“到了明年的五月——我们大概就能真正见到他了，或者她。”伊丽莎白继续说道，不可否认，她对怀孕这件事情本身就有着不小的恐惧，但同时，她似乎还在恐惧别的。

“你或许已经知道了吧，罗德，我并不是一个忠诚的妻子。”伊丽莎白最终决定把这个事情说出来。她第一次对上个冬天犯下的、并一直延续到现在的错误有这么深的悔恨。

“为什么挑选在这个时候说这句话？”罗德里赫皱了皱眉头，他一点都不想提起这个话题。

伊丽莎白没有答话。她惧怕过了几个月之后，人们发现她的孩子有着浅色的头发——虽然并不一定如此。

“伊丽莎白，你不要这么说。我知道你不……”罗德里赫在基尔伯特生日的那一天就知道这件事情，在那个蜡烛熄灭的夜晚，但是他不清楚是否该在这个时候承认——但是现在看起来伊丽莎白自己要承认这件事情。“不，我不知道，我不知道……基尔伯特……”罗德里赫并没有掩饰住自己的谎言：他知道，并且在意。他不想对上对方的眼神。

“嗯，我知道对于这种事情，我说什么都是徒劳的。”伊丽莎白承认。

“咱们可不可以先不讨论这个话题？”罗德里赫按捺不住想要尽快逃离这个漩涡的心情。

“不。我倒是觉得今天咱们可以把所有的事情说清楚。”伊丽莎白的声音变得比平常要严肃很多。这叫罗德里赫感到绝望，他自己仿佛也有了要呕吐的感觉。

“一定要这样么？”他这么问道。

“是的。”伊丽莎白叹了一口气。她对这种无聊的摊牌一点兴趣也没有，但是她发誓这是她能想到的最理智的做法。“但是你显然也有事情瞒着我，难道不是么？”

罗德里赫愣了一下，他并没有想到对方会转而问他这个问题。

“柯奇卡小姐是这么说的——她说你们——你和基尔，至少是，你对基尔伯特……”伊丽莎白顿了顿，预想了一下她丈夫的反驳，继续说道，“不，请不要跟我反驳‘一个来路不明的女人的话你也相信’，埃德尔斯坦先生。我经过了自己的观察和思考。”

罗德里赫知道对方严肃地在以正式的姓名称呼他的时候，那是非同寻常了。“事实……或许就是这样。不过这件事和基尔并没有关系。”他说道。一切都是我的——他自己的错，他这么想着，感觉到自己当时的草率行为和天真设想的可笑——和伊丽莎白结婚，把这种事情忘掉。但是，在事情开端的时候，他发誓这并不是一件欺骗的行为。

“是的，我和基尔伯特·贝什米特先生，咱们的老邻居——确切来说是我的老邻居，我们做了不该做的事情。”伊丽莎白第一次这么直白地说道，“这于您的尊严真是大有损害。可是我宁愿您骂我些什么，但你什么也没有做。”

罗德里赫不知道该怎么回答——难道要在那个时候伪装得更好一些？

“你有没有感觉到嫉妒？啊，大概不是因为我而嫉妒，而是嫉妒我。因为我和基尔上了床，而你不能。”伊丽莎白几乎是恶狠狠地说完这句话，几乎是被某种不可知的力量驱使着。之后她就后悔了。她不希望自己是一个恶毒狭隘的泼妇，为自己的丈夫不再忠于自己而破口大骂。她又一次开始憎恶自己的女性特质——这本来是她不屑于的行为，但是她的理智却无法继续把它压抑下去。

“伊丽莎白！”罗德里赫叫了起来。他不想反驳，但是对方的这番话叫他在另一个方面感到耻辱和绝望。

“不……我不是这个意思……”伊丽莎白捂住自己的脸，恶心的感觉更加严重了，她试图把自己的呼吸平静下来。

“伊丽莎白，伊莎，你看，我们都是理智的成年人，这……”罗德里赫努力说出完整的话。“事实上我是可以控制的，你知道，这——基尔伯特——并不是一个……不可以解决的问题。这并不难，我习惯于这样。”

伊丽莎白深吸了一口气：“请等一等，我……我并不是这个意思……请叫我静一静……”她继续大口地呼吸着。

罗德里赫没有说话，他确实像伊丽莎白要求的那样等着对方。他将头枕在沙发背上，感觉着自己颈子上的血管跳动着，对方的胸脯起伏着。他摘下眼镜，甚至感到了某种平静和放松——这并不奇怪，他可以干脆地断掉了这不切实际的幻想。

“不，这不是一个办法！”伊丽莎白突然说道，她迅速站起身来走向自己的卧室。


	33. Chapter 33

（三十三）

 _“我似乎有很长一段时间没有做梦或者是记录梦境了。”_ 罗德里赫在他的记梦本子上这么写着。

_“不过我今天又能够记住我的梦了。伊丽莎白由于她身体上的变化，睡得不如以前安稳。我今天听到她的呻吟声就醒来了，这个时候我就回想起了刚刚的梦境。_

_“我在一个荒蛮的地方——在我的记忆中我并没有去过这种地方，那仿佛是史前的场景。有荒凉的山峰，满地的碎石砂砾中长着枯黄的细草，人们在神圣的树林中献祭，大概是靠打猎和采摘艰难地求生，仿佛世界都在与他们为敌——我也在这一群人之中，似乎还有伊丽莎白和基尔伯特，我们对抗着艰险的自然环境和残酷的敌人——在部落中，很多情况下只能用无稽的巫术来得到精神上的满足。不过梦中伊丽莎白的孩子很健康——这倒足够令我感到欣慰。不，我想起来了，基尔伯特在那个时候事实上已经死去了——我根本就没有见到他。总而言之这个梦无趣之极，我一直不知道我在干什么。”_ 他停了停，希望像以前那样对这个梦作出一些解释。

 _“或许是由于伊丽莎白今天给我讲述了某些地方的巫术行为，所以我才梦见了这个场面。”_ 他继续写道，但是感觉这个解释不够令人满意。

_“在梦中，我似乎完全是个没有必要存在的物体，没有目的地活着。并且仔细回想的话，好像是存在有一些断续的念想，诸如‘我本该代替基尔伯特死去’或者‘我或许该追随他死去’等等……_

_“在这之后我虽然继续睡了，但是还是非常不安稳，如同被禁锢着一般动弹不得。今天早晨醒来的时候右耳耳鸣严重，在前一天也是如此，我本以为是侧卧时间过长导致的，但是今天看来似乎不是这个原因——我入睡的时候和醒来的时候感觉都是仰面平躺着的。希望这个毛病在中午过后能够消退。”_

罗德里赫写到这儿，结束了今天的记录。

他觉得自己早就该过了多愁善感的年纪，并且对把自己深藏在柜中的这种事情已经有了至少十多年的经验——似乎并没有什么人知道他的这种尴尬的同性恋倾向。他本就不该对“和基尔伯特发生什么”这种背德的事情抱有什么希望，可是他在之前居然还曾这么天真地认为这能实现。而到这时他已经开始觉得，在基尔伯特生日那天晚上，蜡烛熄灭的黑暗中，他说出那些话根本就是个错误。基尔伯特虽然没有当面地嘲笑和指责他，但是内心大概已经充斥着不屑。是的，那一次带着伊丽莎白去那个糟糕的舞厅，以及遇到那个“来路不明的女人”——那一次基尔伯特的所作所为，那个奇怪的吻，这难道不是一种恶意的阴谋？如果可能，他是多么希望能将时间调回基尔伯特的上一个生日之前——但是并不奢望是见到基尔伯特之前。

目前看来，除非自己干脆地逃掉，否则无法避免与这位浅色头发的邻居——即他妻子的出轨对象，以及他暗中喜欢的男人——真是一种复杂的关系——见面。如果中国的局势继续动荡，或许去他最初的目的地——新大陆，是一个不错的选择，伊丽莎白应该也没有理由拒绝——不过她是否会由于留恋基尔伯特而拒绝离开呢？

他觉得这不是他现在应该考虑的问题，至少目前看来，他妻子的身体状况才是他需要关注的——是的，还有他们的孩子。幸好张妈应该是一个可以信赖并且经验丰富的女人，能够照顾好伊丽莎白。

他闭上眼睛，叹了口气，将本子藏好。而后又笑了笑：继续藏匿这个本子也没有什么用，他聪明的妻子什么都知道。他一直避免当着他妻子面说出来的词，Homosexualität[1]，其实说不定她早就在脑中把他贴上了这个红字。他不奢望伊丽莎白能够理解并原谅自己，虽然他的妻子向来对他非常宽容。但是再宽容的妻子也不会坐视自己的丈夫和别的人——尤其是男人有染。他不清楚那句“这不是一个办法”，即他们争吵时伊丽莎白的最后一句话，到底是什么意思。

可是生活还要继续。正如他们在吵完之后，伊丽莎白回到卧室大概是哭了一场，而后只是用眼神表示她已经没事了，之后是惯常的晚饭，即使上床入睡的时候也没有什么异样。这么看来，他只需要继续照顾好他的妻子，并和往常一样、但是只是完全不带希望地面对基尔伯特就可以了。

亚瑟·柯克兰这是第三次来到了弗朗西斯的“黄金时代”。他对自己的不守信用感到一丝无奈，不过这最初就并不是什么牢不可破的毒誓。他今天是自己一人乘着黄包车来的。他坐在吧台上，特意找弗朗西斯索要了烈性酒——弗朗西斯并没有阻止他，他知道，他这个骄傲的朋友这么做，其潜台词就是：我如果喝醉了的话，顺便在你家睡个觉就可以了——只不过他不会当面提出来这个要求。对付一个喝醉了的亚瑟，弗朗西斯的经验并不丰富，不过他自忖，如果没有什么外界的刺激，这个柯克兰先生也只会昏沉地睡去，不会造成太大的破坏——第一次和基尔伯特打起来的那个混乱只是个巧合。亚瑟或许遇上了生意上的问题，而又不希望家中人见到他的失态。弗朗西斯向来觉得，适当的放纵是必要的。

弗朗西斯给亚瑟倒上了一杯琴酒[2]。他知道对方并不常喝酒，或许品尝不出他这里杜松子和其他各种草药的好处，但毕竟这是挺好的东西。亚瑟看着玻璃杯中无色清亮的液体，闻上去似乎有着青草的气味。他尝了一口，比想象中的要灼人，但是草药的那种混合一丝甜味和苦味的清凉感觉又一下子盖住了那灼热。不知为何，他想到治疗烫伤的土办法，一坨捣成糊状的草药迅速缓解了皮肤的红热。他对着弗朗西斯笑了笑，表示这酒不错，而后又喝了一大口。

亚瑟似乎打定了主意要在这里耗到打烊，他过来的时间已经挺晚的了。果不其然，等所有的客人都离开的时候，亚瑟也恰好成功地把自己灌得烂醉如泥。弗朗西斯暗自庆幸这一次亚瑟并没有给他添麻烦。他像往常一样与店员收拾完，把他们打发走。喝醉了的亚瑟比他想象得要重，他虽然看上去算是较为瘦弱的类型，但是毕竟是一个成年男性。他祈祷对方不会做出诸如呕吐等等的“不良”行为。

在把亚瑟安顿在他的床上之后——他想到这是亚瑟第一次来他家，然后稀里糊涂地就上了他的床，不仅笑了出来。

亚瑟过了一会儿似乎有些清醒，说道：“弗朗西斯，呃，很抱歉——”

“没关系。我知道会这样，你什么都不用说。”弗朗西斯坐在床沿，他刚刚冲了个澡，也准备睡下了。

“不……不，其实我本来是想跟你说一些的，在酒馆中，不过看起来那里人很多并不适宜。”亚瑟表示，“既然你没有兴趣……”

“这样啊……”弗朗西斯确实没有想到亚瑟是有话要对他说的。

亚瑟倒回床上，即使说了这个事情也不会有什么用。

“如果你不觉得累，就说说吧。”弗朗西斯表示，倒在了床的另一边。

“哈，好的……”亚瑟翻了个身，面向弗朗西斯。“既然你愿意听……弗朗西斯——弗朗齐，你知道么，我的弟弟，我跟你提到过的那位，他来了一趟这里——带着他的未婚妻——不，未婚妻不算什么，你知道，我也本来决定娶一个媳妇，像个正常人那样——话说弗朗齐你也该娶一个妻子安顿下来了吧。嗯，女人不是问题——只是……”

亚瑟停顿了一下，又继续说道：“阿尔他……我才意识到我一直以来喜欢的——我似乎跟你提到过我曾经喜欢这个蛮有趣的弟弟——只是一个虚幻的形象。我并没有尝试去深入了解阿尔弗雷德，你知道，我并不敢这样，原因之一是不想陷入太深，之二也是由于我可能了解得多了就不那么喜欢了——所以我心中的阿尔以一种我所期待的样子在成长着，而现实的则是另一回事——所以他们俩根本不是同一个人。”亚瑟说到这里开始发笑。

弗朗西斯并没有说话，他只是深吸了一口气。亚瑟继续说道：“即使这样我的理智还是晚了一步。阿尔弗雷德，这个傲慢的家伙，我从不知道他还有这么聪明——当然是在情感上，或许是他在美国成天周旋在各种妞儿之间学会了什么——在我委婉地表示我一直喜欢他的时候——他为什么不能干脆忽略掉我这一句蠢话？非要说出真相，‘我并不是你喜欢的阿尔弗雷德，哥哥。’哈哈哈哈他真的就是这么说的，你看看这个聪明的小子！在我意识到这个真相之前他就说出来了！”亚瑟疯了般地笑着，而同时也流下了眼泪——喝了酒总是容易流眼泪的。

弗朗西斯伸出手去，抓住对方还在颤抖着的肩膀，欺身过去把他翻到平躺的姿势、压在身下。他低下头，吻上对方的眼睛、鼻尖，到嘴唇，再到脖颈、锁骨，再向下——他知道这种情况下，干这件事或许是比较有用的。

[1]德语，“同性恋行为”。

[2]Gin，一种烈酒，由英国传播至世界，里面添加了杜松子、芫荽等植物的萃取蒸馏。


	34. Chapter 34

（三十四）

_“亲爱的哥哥：_

_“在我开始写这信的时候，我我突然意识到它会成为一个缺乏时效的东西——它到达你手中的时间不会比我们两人回到天津的时间早多少——我们还有不到一个星期的日子就该从热那亚踏上返程的轮船了。但是既然已经动笔开始写了，我或许就该拿它当做这几天感受的总结。”_

路德维希现在在意大利北部。盖苓先生批给了他三个月的无薪假期，他与费里西安诺到意大利，也就是对方的祖国，游玩一段时间——同时还有希腊。他们先到达的希腊，它正处在第二共和国的时期。而后再回到意大利，之后一路向北。

他知道这些地方在这个时候，远远算不上是它们的黄金时代——往昔的辉煌已远去，现在，战乱、饥馑、政局动荡都是这里常见的状态。但是他不可否认地完成了盖苓先生为他布置的任务：实地观摩了古希腊、古罗马的遗迹，文艺复兴的经典，维特鲁威[1]们书中的插图变成了实景，他可以用自己的脚步来丈量圣彼得大教堂的祭坛。

他在信件中对他的哥哥基尔伯特描述了一些意大利和希腊的见闻，而后则叙述了一些关于费里西安诺的事情。

_“至于费里西安诺，我觉得他的表现似乎——似乎有些不受我的掌控。不，我的意思并不是说我对他一直有着某些的掌控，而是，我发现我无法准确地抓住并理解他的状态。意思就是，他的状态是不可控的，甚至是对于他自己而言。但是显然，他并不觉得这是一个需要控制的事情。就像盖苓先生所说，他是一个只听从于自己内心的艺术家。不过确实，回到阔别多年的故乡，心情有波动这是非常正常的。_

_“我发现费里对某些严整、规矩的东西有些排斥——并不是说他不欣赏古罗马的柱列，但是如果与一个洛可可式山花相比较，他大概会选择后者。当然，没人不会被罗马输水道精确严密的美，以及爱奥尼亚柱子的温婉沉静而折服。但他所更加崇尚的或许是某种狂乱状态下的美感，或许是贝尔尼尼的圣特蕾西亚——就像我所无意间发现的他的某些表现主义绘画那样感情强烈。尤其他对目前也在意大利兴起的所谓理性主义建筑，有着些微的排斥。虽然我觉得，朱塞佩·特拉尼[2]是个非常有才华的人，他这种能将文艺复兴的比例和精神与现代的建构相结合的智慧真是令人敬佩。_

_“意大利总理墨索里尼希望重现古罗马时期的辉煌[3]。我不能否认我在听到这一壮举的设想的时候没有一丝的期待，毕竟它的诱惑性太大了。当然实行的可能性并不大——甚至说，这些建设反而会破坏那些废墟。费里西安诺表示，这几乎是不可能实行的。他说，虽然墨索里尼的政策确实像是给意大利的经济带来了些起色，但是其官僚机构的缓慢运行，以及意大利人惯常的随性拖延，几乎使得这种大刀阔斧的建设成为了一种永远在纸面上的东西。_

_“既然说到了政治——墨索里尼不可否认地给意大利之前较为混乱的经济状况带来了一剂强心针。他希望重新建立秩序，不惜以强硬的手段和枯燥的方式，甚至是独裁——显然他可没提到过独裁，法西斯党自诩为贴近人民、真正实现人民权力的政党——当然我也无权去评价这些。_

_“所以说，显然，费里是不会喜欢现在他的祖国的状态的。同时他似乎有些矛盾，这或许也是他所谓‘不可控’的原因之一：就像我之前说的，他不喜欢整齐划一的秩序——我曾想，若叫他去画那些施工用的图纸，他会烦闷到什么程度；但是失序的状态同样叫他感到害怕——就像他会怕自己画出来的‘那些画’，他怕这些表面上的整齐状态会形成某种狂热，反而会导致失序。_

_“抱歉哥哥，我讲了这么多乱七八糟的东西。_

_“对，我还在佛罗伦萨拜访了费里西安诺的父母——你或许会觉得这应该是一个大书特书的部分，因为在之前咱们对他的家庭一点都不了解。但是出乎我意料的是，他们……其实是相对平凡的人们，或许是我之前的想象过于丰富了。费里向他们介绍我，是他在那个遥远租界的朋友。还有一件出乎我意料的事情，就是这二位并没有表达希望自己的儿子回家的愿望。至少在我的观察中没有。我不知道这是否是一件奇怪的事情。_

_“时候不早了，问埃德尔斯坦夫妇好，还有他们未来的孩子。以及波诺弗瓦先生。_

_“你的弟弟，路德维希。”_ 路德维希把信纸折好，准备在明天在米兰寄出。

“啊，伊万，你的意思是，叫我提防那些日本人？”王耀刚刚收着了伊万·伊万诺维奇送到他家的新年礼物，又听着对方对他提出的一些“建议”。

伊万努力着把他会的一些中文词夹杂在法语中，比如“那些”“日本人”。“不……不是‘那些’‘日本人’，不是单独的人的问题。而是……”伊万·伊万诺维奇寻找着合适的词，来说服这位看起来对世界和他身边局势完全不通的中国人，为了他的人身和财产安全，找到一个好的办法，来对付可能的风浪。“而是……这么说罢，在我看来，日本会发动战争的。”

“哦，这样啊……”王耀吃着枣花糕，似乎对此并不在意。

“他们不会满足于将自己的势力仅限于满洲的几个城市，以及这里小小的一片租界，你知道，大连那些地方现在已经建设得很成气候。他们会把主意打到整个满洲——甚至是整个中国。”

“啊，会到这种地步啊。”王耀控制住自己不要再继续吃下一个枣花糕了，但是还是没被提起什么兴趣，更不用说紧迫感。“战争的话……日本人应该不会敢于动英国人的地盘。我觉得我这里很安全，你那里也是啊。我不觉得我应该对这个事情有什么忧心——毕竟几十年都这么过来了。”

“不……不，日本人不是都像你在这里日租界看到的那样彬彬有礼，他们的军人也不是都像那些驻军一样有规矩——我觉得还是需要……”

“那好吧，你说怎么办？日本人会从哪里打过来？我要躲藏到哪里去？”王耀翻翻眼睛，自暴自弃般地这么说着，又挑了一块豌豆黄儿。

“呃……他们大概会先考虑东北。但是我也不知道最好要去哪里。”伊万耸了耸肩。“内陆城市？或者干脆是香港？”

王耀说道：“我哪里也不去。或者等真正打仗的时候再说。想必我们这些神奇的中国人在你们西方人眼里看起来很不可理喻。不用介意，我已经习惯于感受到这一点了。”

“——不，我不是西方人。”伊万连忙解释道，“哈，那些英国法国的家伙们从来没把我们这些人与他们自己并置，我们的奇异程度也仅次于你们中国人和日本人——我们同样是一群野蛮而不可理喻的东方人，但是更加令人无奈的的是，同时我们也不是苏联人。”

“呃，为你的无所适从表示同情。”王耀想本来学对方那样耸耸肩，但是觉得这实在是不适合自己，于是作罢。“继续刚才的话题。你看，我们只关心自己的命和财产、家族，至于在上面管事的那个人，以前是太后、皇帝，现在是大总统，他们都离我们很远。帝制也好，共和也好，我只是在干我的事。所谓的‘德先生’‘赛先生’，只是那些大学生们眼中存在的角色。它们与我有何关系？那些年轻人说，一次变革之后，肯定会比之前要好。但是我没有看到饥民在减少——但是那些饥民们也不会注意是谁当政，若是有体力，他们宁愿去追随某个主子当兵——这个主子也不一定效忠于谁、或者与谁结盟——但是至少当兵还能有饭吃。”

伊万没有回答他。

王耀继续说道：“你无法说我这就是一个消极的态度——你看看我在快乐地活着，运作着我的生意。我的祖上就是这么一代代地传下来的。别以为我不看报纸——我知道局势是个什么样子。可是又能怎么办。”

他挠了挠头，“唉，或许也可能正是我这种人阻挡了中华民国的‘前进’。如果大多数的人都是那些会上街去喊口号的家伙——我弟弟王港就是那种人，你看看，他竟然要求我不要和日本人做生意。呵，就他在碱厂挣的那几个钱，能够养什么？——如果大多数的人都是那些去喊口号的人，我们就能过上他们所提到的民主生活？还有那些饥民，他们是会过得更好么？还是干脆就是另一轮的混乱？”王耀转过头看着伊万·伊万诺维奇。对方没有接下这句话。

[1]《建筑十书》的作者，古罗马人。

[2]朱塞佩·特拉尼（1904-1943）是意大利理性主义的代表人物。理性主义反对无谓的装饰，主张满足使用功能为第一位，多使用预制材料，但同时不会抛弃古典时期对比例的偏爱。

[3]墨索里尼在许多演讲中都提到这一点。在1931年还出台了一个罗马规划，旨在重建古罗马时代的建筑。但是就像这里费里西安诺所说的，这个“壮举”逐渐就被“消解掉了”。


	35. Chapter 35

（三十五）

众所周知，伊丽莎白是一个喜欢外出的人，这与她的丈夫罗德里赫形成了对比。在结婚后，他们只曾一起去过北边的秦皇岛去度过蜜月。她知道，即使拽着罗德里赫去她所热爱的野外，那位先生虽然不会拒绝她，但是其高兴程度或许还比不上呆在阴沉的家里看报纸。

但是现在，伊丽莎白又走在了野外，她的脚踩着土地，踩在这有着顽强的、取之不竭力量的土地上。她小时候跟父亲来过类似的地方，天津的东边，更靠近海的地方，但又没有到白河入海处的大沽。当时她见到的也是芦苇遍地的样子，这一带的湿地景色绵延上百公里，而再向东则是没有一丝植物的盐田。

这外出的提议是基尔伯特提出的，但他先邀请的是罗德里赫。在白河中顺流而下，沿着他往返于租界区和大沽的永利碱厂的路线——基尔伯特虽然大部分时间来到他所在的工厂是乘坐津塘铁路——这条在上个世纪末由中国的工程师[1]设计建造的铁路——但是有时也会坐上这些行驶并不迅速的船，穿行在两岸长着一望无际芦苇的白河上——“咱们应该看看大自然的景色，以及稀见的禽类”，他是这么跟罗德里赫说的。

罗德里赫并不了解基尔伯特还有这种喜爱自然的、某种程度上可以归为浪漫主义情结的爱好。“稀见的禽类”——现在是初春的时候，基尔伯特知道那些从南方甚至南半球过冬回来，要飞往它们春夏的栖息地贝加尔湖的鸟类们，绿头鸭、灰雁、白鹳、鸬鹚，还有白天鹅黑天鹅，还有各种海鸟，在这时候会来到这些湿地，在还是枯黄的芦苇丛中休息一阵，补充继续北上的能量[2]。在基尔伯特往返于天津与大沽之间的路上，他就多次看见这些鸟类。

罗德里赫对“去野外”这种事情几乎是提不起兴趣，虽然基尔伯特提到的“优雅的鸟类”叫他升起了一丝好奇。但是他不想和基尔伯特单独出去——现在距离刚刚发现伊丽莎白怀孕的时候——也就是他与伊丽莎白的那一次争吵、叫他完全放弃了某些念想的时候，已经过去了大约半年。他不希望和基尔伯特有着更深的接触，但是又不想用拒绝这件事来表示自己与之前态度的转变——他不希望有任何痕迹。于是他向伊丽莎白提起了这个旅程——他不知道自己的妻子在怀孕七个月、腹部已经有明显隆起的时候，还可能有外出游玩的兴趣么，尤其现在是并不暖和的三月。

伊丽莎白并没有想到罗德里赫居然有去野外的可能，并且还打算带着自己一起去。她最近状况不错，最初的呕吐和恶心只持续了短暂的时间。在那之后，罗德里赫丝毫没有再提起过那天争吵相关的事，而他其他各方面的表现可以说相当不错，都可以上教科书了。伊丽莎白努力说服自己，她的丈夫不是出于某些悔恨和内疚才这么做的——在那一次摊牌之前他对自己的态度就很好——可是，如果那种出于弥补的心情，是从最初就开始的呢？这似乎陷入了一个解不开的循环。伊丽莎白不喜欢思考这件事，她本不是一个在这些方面钻牛角尖的人。她觉得应该给自己找些事情做，以防止继续胡思乱想。于是她答应了。

他们在三月下旬的一个空闲的日子，一早就从英租界的码头上了船，并未满载的商船总是不介意多加几名付得起钱的乘客，虽然两位年轻男人带着一位孕妇的组合实在是有些奇异。这时候，白河刚解冻不久，初春的寒意还很浓重，但是幸好雾气不大，基尔伯特觉得自己选了一个好日子，否则别说是鸟儿们，连人都仿佛漂浮在云上变得不真实了。只是造成能见度高的原因是昨夜刮了阵风，这使得现在的气温更低。他们三个人坐在船舱中，简易的炉子烧着煤。

白河在这个世纪初，经过海河工程局多次的艰难的裁弯取直工程[3]，以经被治理得不再是一只用它的泥沙吞没船只的危险怪物，满载货物的船可以自由地航行。基尔伯特喜欢了解有关“建设”的事情，并且为自己的同乡，海关税务司德崔琳先生的伟大工程而自豪。

罗德里赫并不是没有走过这一条水路——他最初在从大沽港来到天津的时候就是乘着逆流而上的船，只是那一次，一是雾气极大，二是他根本就没有这个兴致去观赏周围的景物。所以说这对他是个新鲜的经历。他感觉眼前的大地无比的平坦，天际线遥远得可怕。放眼望去，没有任何突起的事物，连树木都很少见，只有枯黄的芦苇荡和矮小的灌木，远处或许有几个低矮的平房，是村落，或者只是渔民的小茅草房子。

还并没有到芦苇抽出新叶子的日子。在这些曾被海里的盐水浸泡过的土地上，乔木很难生存，只有芦苇和少量的灌木以及长不高的树。罗德里赫想象着这里在几千年前还是一片汪洋。他觉得这艘船成了一个潜水艇，他们不是在水面上而是在水中航行，窗外的枯黄的芦苇变成了海底的植物。而后，船的壳体也消失了，船工水手也不见了，只有他们三个人在这一片汪洋中，看不见的暗流推动者他们前进。

船在一条支流前停靠。基尔伯特和船长讲好，午时回程在同一地点捎上他们返回城里。他们一行三人沿着这条狭窄的支流向南步行[4]，基尔伯特走在前面，罗德里赫在后面挽着伊丽莎白。这里的芦苇在夏日的时候可长到一人多高，可是现在枯草只到大腿的位置。他们安静地走着，这时远处传来了嘎嘎的叫声，一群排成人字型的灰雁降在了不远的地方，他们便往那个方向走过去，果然看到了距他们不到米远的一片开阔的水面。他们并没有期望居然能够看到这么多的鸟——除了刚才的那群灰雁，还有几十只白天鹅，它们在水中不时扑一下翅膀。长腿的白鹳和鸬鹚在靠近岸边的地方踱步着，短腿的杓鹬伸着细长而弯曲的嘴巴也立在那里——这说明了水其实很浅。

基尔伯特小声说道：“这真是太棒了！”他看向另两个人，难以掩饰内心的激动。他告诉他们那几种鸟类的名字，然后拿出双筒望远镜，交给罗德里赫。罗德里赫调了焦距，在望远镜中看着天鹅柔软又坚韧的脖子。他想把望远镜交给伊丽莎白，但是发现她正在用自己的蔡司7*35望远镜，这是她早年在外出时使用的。于是他继续观察着几只看起来离群索居的杓鹬。

基尔伯特似乎在小声地哼着什么歌。罗德里赫以前并没听过他唱歌，这似乎是首行军般的歌曲，但是歌词却和军事关系并不大。

“大雁在夜空呼啸而过

刺耳尖叫着飞向北方——

不要停下来！你们注意啊，注意！

这世界充满了谋杀。

飞过黑夜席卷的世界

灰色骑兵的翅膀！

苍白的微光闪烁着，战斗的呼声尖叫着，

叽喳声如争辩扬长远去掀起波澜。

呼啸着远去，飞翔着远去，你那灰色的军队！

呼啸着远去，飞翔着去北方！

你们越过大海从南方飞过来——

从我们曾经所在的地方！

我们就像你们这些灰色的军队

我们以皇帝之名前进，

我们前进、没有回头之路，

在秋天呼啸着为我们祈祷。”[5]

罗德里赫将望远镜还给基尔伯特。他依稀记得这似乎是在“候鸟运动”[6]的时候流行的一首诗。他觉得基尔伯特确实有一点本世纪早期的那些鼓吹着“像候鸟一样翱翔在德意志的土地上”的青年的气质——虽然在那所谓的“候鸟运动”的时候他还小，但还是多少了解到他们的理念——回归于德意志人的乡土，找寻他们的根系。他对隐藏在结伴出游中的政治诉求——尤其是后期出现的繁杂而摇摆不定的左右派别——并不感兴趣，但是后来他又想了想，觉得这本身似乎就是一个无法调和的事情——“崇尚自由”这一信念，与栖身于团体中、崇拜团体的领导者这两件事显然是一个矛盾。他对基尔伯特的政治倾向并不了解，觉得他或许只是单纯地喜欢亲近自然、深入乡土。

伊丽莎白站了一会儿，而后就坐在基尔伯特为她带的马扎上。她的丈夫过来询问她身体状况如何，她表示没什么问题。她拿起望远镜看着那群鸟类，而后又转而望向地平线——这些鸟就是从那些看不见的远方飞过来，又要飞走，年复一年走着祖先镌刻在基因里的道路，靠风和星辰指向。这种过程和自然的循环叫她感动，她几乎要像先民一样膜拜这死与重生的节律。

伊丽莎白站起身来。她觉得自己似乎是从自然中汲取了力量——女性的、阴性的力量。如果不是天气太凉，她甚至想要脱下鞋袜光脚踩在土地上，或是浅水中。

她有种幻觉，“自我”在膨胀，她意识到自己本来就不是需要依附于他人而存在。她甚至觉得腹中的孩子是哪个男人的并不重要——这只是她的孩子，无论是浅色还是深色的头发。她张开双臂，半仰着头望着天，腹部下坠的感觉不再是一种沉甸甸的负担，而是使她的力量翻倍的源泉。她仿佛成了古时母系社会的女人，拥有无边法力的女祭司，世界听命于她。

[1]詹天佑于1887年设计建造津塘铁路。

[2]天津附近的湿地是东亚重要的候鸟迁徙“休息站”，虽然近年生态显然不如20世纪上半叶，但是还是有大量的候鸟在春秋二季来此。

[3]海河从1901年到1921年共进行了6次裁弯取直工程，均由“海河工程局”承办。由于泥沙阻塞、水患频繁，在1897年时，直隶总督和租界诸国领事及要人协商成立海河工程局以疏浚河道，这是中国第一家专业的河道疏浚机构。其中海关税务司、德国人德璀琳功不可没。

[4]在20世纪30年代初这里的湿地面积远大于现在。提到的这地方目前已经是农田和村落了，想看鸟只能去几个集中的湿地保护区。

[5]原文如下：Wildgänse rauschen durch die Nacht

Mit schrillem Schrei nach Norden –

Unstäte Fahrt! Habt acht, habt acht!

Die Welt ist voller Morden.

Fahrt durch die nachtdurchwogte Welt,

Graureisige Geschwader!

Fahlhelle zuckt, und Schlachtruf gellt,

Weit wallt und wogt der Hader.

Rausch' zu, fahr' zu, du graues Heer!

Rauscht zu, fahrt zu nach Norden!

Fahrt ihr nach Süden übers Meer –

Was ist aus uns geworden!

Wir sind wie ihr ein graues Heer

Und fahr'n in Kaisers Namen,

Und fahr'n wir ohne Wiederkehr,

Rauscht uns im Herbst ein Amen!  
被我自译得非常糟糕！  
这是德国诗人Walter Flex的一首诗，发表于1916年（诗人本人于1917年在爱沙尼亚一带阵亡）。之后被谱曲，并被“候鸟运动”的团体和之后的希特勒青年团和其他军团传唱。大雁（野鹅）也有“外籍军团”的含义。

[6]候鸟运动是19世纪末20世纪初在德语国家的青年人中兴起的一个行动，从最初一群中学生的徒步野外漫游，发展成了有组织有首领的青年运动。之后由于经历了一战，以及理念和理想不同，不断分裂成许多派别。其中一些右翼的派别和日后的希特勒青年团不无关系。


	36. Chapter 36

（三十六）

“哥哥，你试图在这件事情上‘建议’我，似乎没有什么说服力吧。”路德维希不知道他的哥哥为什么突然一反常态地和他谈起了婚姻的问题。现在是1931年的8月。

“不……路德，你看，你看，毕竟费里是……他不是一个姑娘，我知道，虽然你很爱他，但是……毕竟无法永远地跟他在一起，我想……”基尔伯特自己也是硬着头皮谈起这个话题。

“啊，哥哥，你的意思是，只有婚姻才能叫人偕同终老么？你又怎能确信我们不能够做到……做到这件事？”路德维希迟疑了一下，他觉得当真正要说出“永远地在一起”这种事情的时候，自己也不能确信。

“这……你看，你以后会成为一个受人尊敬的人，唔，可以说，前途无量……路德，所以你不能干这种事情——一旦被人发现。你想一想，娶一个门当户对的姑娘，她或许不那么聪明——”基尔伯特思考着各种理由——在开始对话之前他并不是没有想好要怎么说服对方，但是目前看起来似乎他的腹稿并没有起作用。

“然后就凭借这个伪装出的正常形象做一个‘值得人们尊敬’的人么？”路德维希顺着基尔伯特的意思说下去。

基尔伯特叹了口气。他不想说这个，确实像他的弟弟说的，他自己本身在这件事情上非常没有说服力，或许他已经知道了他和伊莎的事情，或许还有罗德的事情。甚至腓特烈叔叔也不是一个好的例子，他也并未婚娶，但还是一般意义上“受人尊敬的人”。但是基尔伯特他就是放不下心来——在以前他可没这种忧虑——他的弟弟如同一根笔直的树苗一样成长着，他完全不需要操多余的心。他说服自己，只是这“前后的差异”才叫他觉得如此不安——他从来不会做出格事情的弟弟，居然爱上了一个画画的意大利男人！基尔伯特觉得自己了解路德维希——他寻思着，或许他理性的壁垒一旦被冲破，灌进狂乱的种子就会迅速生根发芽……与那些本性随意的人不同，那些人的“弹性”或许叫他们能够应付这种局面，可是他觉得路德维希的轨道如果一旦出了偏差，大概就会无法控制地往不可预知的地方偏去——他连控制这种东西的经验都没有。

“路德……我不该说这个，抱歉。”基尔伯特觉得自己这个说教虽然失败，但是至少还是能叫路德维希在心底提起这么一个意识，“我只是……只是有些……”

路德维希见状便也转移了话题：“这么说来，我的哥哥，你准备什么时候回欧洲那边？你之前似乎提起过这个事。不过我可不认为现在是一个好时机。”而后他便后悔了，因为这或许也是一个雷区。

“唔，尽快吧，或许今年年底？圣诞过后——明年初……”基尔伯特望着远处。

“我知道我对局势的了解肯定不如你，但是我也知道咱们的祖国并不处在一个好的状态——我不觉得你回去会有比现在更好的位置。你以前似乎并不急于这样。”但是路德维希还是忍不住指出这个想法的不切实际性。

基尔伯特坚定地说：“真的，我一定要回去。你呢？”

“我目前没有这个打算——我希望继续跟着盖苓先生干活。”

“好吧……这确实是个不错的选择。”基尔伯特点点头。

“希望哥哥你实话对我说，你着急回去，是不是有埃德尔斯坦一家的缘故？”路德维希知道这样问他的哥哥其实很不礼貌。

基尔伯特叹了口气：“……不，不……并没有。”

“真的么？难道你不是为了逃离他们两人，以及他们的女儿？”

“路德！我不知道你这是哪里来的揣测，总之不是这样的。我非常希望看着吉塞拉小姐长大——”

路德维希叹了口气。他觉得自己的哥哥没有意识到他真正的内心，而即便他内心确实是这么想的，他大概也不会向自己承认——路德维希觉得自己能够理解那种自己都不愿承认的心情。“好吧……”他只得这么应了一句。

不久之前——伊丽莎白在6月25日生了一个女儿，在德美医院[1]。那时候，这是华北地区一处先进的所在。虽然她自己并不反对只请一位接生婆到家中这种做法，或者霍夫曼先生也成，不过罗德里赫坚持带着她去了医院。

小姑娘有着浅褐色的细细毛发，深蓝色的眼睛——在护士将小姑娘抱出来的时候，罗德里赫首先是“感谢上帝一切顺利”，而后想到的则是伊丽莎白应该为此感到放心了，不再会有伦理上的顾虑了。当然首先的前提是这孩子非常健康——罗德里赫的心底升起对妻子的敬佩。他来到伊丽莎白的床边，护士也将小姑娘放在妈妈的身边。这小婴儿只在刚见到亮光的时候响亮地啼哭，而后就在护士的摇晃之下安静了下俩。罗德里赫握着对方的手，望着妻子与之前相比略微丰腴的脸颊，还带着不少方才用力之后的潮红，再加上天气炎热，额头上有汗水打湿的发丝，但是气息已经平静下来了。罗德里赫帮她理了理头发。他们在之前已经为这个小姑娘取名叫吉塞拉（Gisela），有“誓言”之意。

贝什米特兄弟可以说在“第二时间”就见到了这位埃德尔斯坦家的新成员——仅次于埃德尔斯坦夫妇和张妈，在他们回到位于丰领事路的家中之后。基尔伯特在之前确实曾经思虑过，如果这个孩子真的明显能看出来是他留下的孽种的话，事情究竟应该怎么办——但是也没有什么结果。所以他见到小婴儿之后首先是松了一口气。像所有男性一样，路德维希和基尔伯特都为这个场面感到些微的尴尬——虽然生产顺利，伊丽莎白还是慵懒地在床上休息着，浅褐色的长发散在枕头上，小姑娘则在旁边的摇篮中睡着——这两个人觉得自己仿佛闯进了这母女俩自己的女性世界。不仅如此，罗德里赫看起来也挺紧张，他冲着那两人耸了耸肩，又笑了笑，表示自己有些不知所措。基尔伯特在罗德里赫跟路德维希轻声说着什么的时候望向伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白看了他一眼，微微一笑，而后就又转向了自己的孩子。基尔伯特什么都没说，也笑了笑。

罗德里赫表示在外屋比较方便说话。不过这三个男人在客厅中还是保持着蹑手蹑脚地轻声细语，基尔伯特似乎在提议应该招待一些朋友们大吃一顿以庆祝。

_“日本终于有所行动了。可以想象，是以挑衅、欺诈开始的——以炸毁一段铁路为诱因，而后则是迅猛的军事打击。令人意外的是，张[2]没有做出丝毫抵抗的姿态——似乎并不符合他在之前的作风。于是日本军队几乎没有受到什么阻碍，就占据了本有大量军队驻扎的奉天。而后几天之内就攻陷了满洲中部的几个重要城市——这简直叫我怀疑张的父亲的意外去世[3]并不是对外宣称日本人的作为。也可能是由于在之前的各种战争中，张的军队散于南部，不便集结。当然或许也有他不希望受南方的蒋政府控制的缘故……_

_“现在是9月25日。中国的政府在此前已经向国联提出申诉，但是我不觉得会有什么结果。目前看来，日本还会继续蚕食满洲。_

_“中国各方面的势力似乎无法找到一个共同的利益，多年来一直如此，所以……不，我不能随意地就做出这些无谓的‘预测’。”_

基尔伯特合上日记本，关上台灯。他独自坐在黑暗中，又呆了一阵，才去睡觉。这一天是伊丽莎白和罗德里赫的孩子出生三个月的日子。根据中国的习俗，在孩子出生100天的时候，需要宴请亲朋好友。虽然他们几个人已经在弗朗西斯的“黄金时代”那儿吃过一顿权当庆祝了，但是按照伊丽莎白的意思，也希望按照当地的风俗这么来一场。

[1]德美医院（Tientsin German American Hospital Inc）是1924年德国驻华领事馆赞助，由数名德、奥、美籍医生在天津创办的，院址在特一区（原德租界）威尔逊路（原威廉路Wilhelm Straße）。

[2]即张学良，东北保安军总司令。

[3]张学良之父张作霖死于1928年6月的皇姑屯事件，其火车爆炸，一般认为是日本人干的事。


	37. Chapter 37

（三十七）

“王耀先生——那个卖古董的中国人，不知道你们还记得么——他派人过来说，他得到‘内部消息’，日本在下月初在这里要有些行动——你们知道，他们已经占据了大半满洲。并且听说还有一些特务机关的人也秘密来到了这里[1]。不知道你们对此有什么打算。”路德维希在某天下班之后拜访了埃德尔斯坦一家。

“哦，他的人也来到了我们这里。那人只是说，华界和日租界那里可能会出一些乱子，咱们在法租界中，只要远离那边就应该没有什么问题。”罗德里赫说道。

“唔，确实应该是这样。希望这次的动乱也不会波及到这些租界区，应该不会出现像‘奉天事变’[2]那样的规模。不过不知道王先生从哪里得知的这些消息。”路德维希说道。

伊丽莎白接过话来：“我记得王先生有一些日本的顾客，或许有非常要好的，就把这种事情透露给了他。”

跟伊丽莎白的猜测一样，透露给王耀这个消息的正是那个能和他写字交流的日本人，本田菊。

伊万·伊万诺维奇先生，那个有一位漂亮妹妹的俄国人，在10月中旬，差人送给罗德里赫四张小提琴家雅沙·海菲兹[3]先生的演出门票——11月14日和17日，各两张。演出的场地是白河岸边的蛱蝶电影院[4]——在不久前，约瑟夫·西盖蒂[5]也曾来过天津，那次罗德里赫可是自己掏钱去看的演出。埃德尔斯坦一家对来人表达了谢意。

他们并未想到，在演出开始前的几天，本田先生劝人提防的事情就真正发生了。在张学良之三弟张学曾结婚结婚的这一天[6]从日租界内冲出了携带武器的游民，以“便衣队”的身份向华界侵犯，与天津义勇军发生冲突——这是一个好借口，可以以“威胁日租界安全”的名义要求中国军队撤出，并拆除防御工事——目前中日双方还正在谈判之中。

在这种局势之下，海菲兹先生的音乐会还是如期地举行，只不过各方的报纸就几乎没有为此进行报道。罗德里赫并不觉得日本人与中国人的冲突会波及到这个虽然只有几公里远的地方。于是在11月14日，他们乘坐人力车来到了这个河边的建筑，对面就是俄国人的花园[7]，这时候已见荒芜。不出所料，伊万·伊万诺维奇先生与娜塔莉亚·伊万诺夫那小姐坐在他们的位置旁边[8]。他们再一次地表示了感谢。但是在第二场的前一天，伊丽莎白表示自己累了，不想去看明天的演出，于是罗德里赫只得另找别人——他先去问的路德维希，然后对方说自己抽不出时间——而后基尔伯特主动请缨，罗德里赫便答应了。

在剧场，基尔伯特与伊万·伊万诺维奇先生没有发生任何冲突。这叫罗德里赫感到很欣慰。在演出结束后，基尔伯特提议可以步行回家——毕竟只有三十分钟的路程，而天气并没有到冷得不适宜散步的时候。罗德里赫觉得自己平常也没什么散步的机会——尤其是晚间，于是就答应了。

他们走了一段维多利亚道，在见到了戈登堂而后转到了有小教堂的咪哆士道（Meadours Road），简易的小尖顶幢幢地倒像是个鬼宅。再沿着墙子河走了一程，从利斯克目道（Licum Road）[9]往法租界的方向走去。他们一路上并没怎么说话，只是走着，即使说了些什么也都是和音乐会相关的无关紧要的事情。罗德里赫喜欢这种放空的感觉。

“唔……罗德，有这么一个事情或许要说一下。”基尔伯特在走到利斯克目道的时候准备说一些不那么轻松的事情。“我准备在明年初的时候回到德国——先回到吕贝克，我还有舅舅在那里。路德维希他不回去。”

“哦，好的。”罗德里赫简单地回答了一句。

“你没有回到欧洲的打算么？”

“没有。”

“为什么呢——哦，是的，即使要回去也要等吉塞拉大一些的时候。那么以后呢？”

“不好说。”

“那么……以后还有见面的机会么？

“我不知道。”

“不过……这么说来，伊莎并没有回过匈牙利。”

“她或许都不会说匈牙利语了。”罗德里赫只是随意应了一句。

“Nem,őtudja。不，她会的。”基尔伯特随口说了一句匈牙利语。罗德里赫疑惑地看着他。“哦，没什么，小时候她教我的。”基尔伯特回答道。

罗德里赫沉默了。

他们继续走着，突然间，毫无征兆地，基尔伯特感到侧腹一阵巨大的冲击，叫他不由得弯下了腰，原来是罗德里赫打的他——而后下颚又挨了一下子，幸亏他当时没把舌头伸出来，否则大概会受挺严重的伤。他抓住了对方准备再一次打过来的右手，但是冷不防被罗德里赫的膝盖踢到了大腿，还好他及时地闪开了自己的要害。基尔伯特不知道自己是否该还手，但是罗德里赫挣脱了他的掌控，似乎又要打过来。基尔伯特来不及反应，只叫了声：“罗德，快停下！”他左胳膊挡住了对方的拳头，右手则打在了罗德里赫的左肋上。他本以为这样子对方就能够难受一阵——或者说是“清醒过来”，但是没想到罗德里赫似乎并没多大反应。他这一次抡起左胳膊，冲着基尔伯特的头部就打过来了。基尔伯特不知道对方突然从哪里来的那么多的对自己的仇恨，他只得再一次用右臂格开了对方的拳头，顺势抓住他右手的手腕，然后用自己的左拳打到了对方的腹部。

罗德里赫闷哼了一声，咬住了嘴唇，似乎在忖度自己是否经受得了这样的冲击，并还要继续跟对方打下去么。但半秒钟不到他就直起腰来，继续向基尔伯特身上招呼。罗德里赫看起来完全是没有章法地乱打一气，而基尔伯特的反击在他身上似乎也叫他觉不出疼痛。他完全丢掉了平日的矜持和修养，只是一味地揍对方。而基尔伯特虽然觉得不应该严重地伤到他，但是罗德里赫无缘无故地开始殴打他，也叫他无端地发火。他一直意识不到的某些感情似乎逐渐地蔓延了上来，对罗德里赫的嫉妒，哦，他不出现，或许再晚一些年再出现，事情就不会是这样——在那时候他就已经……伊丽莎白说不定就……他顾不上想这些了，看起来在体力上他似乎占了上风，但是对方的拼命——他们已经滚在了地上，基尔伯特想要压住对方，制住胳膊，但是对方挣扎着推开他，又给他的脸结实地来了一下。他感到嘴角撕破了，嘴里有咸味，牙似乎也有点松动。他甚至胡乱地想到了他们第一次见到王耀的时候，那个东方人看着面相、开玩笑般地说罗德里赫是个“打架不要命的人”。

罗德里赫在之前并没有跟任何人打过架，他觉得自己完全不适合这件事——但是这样抡起拳头似乎叫他感到了发泄的快感。他也不知道自己哪里来的那么多愤恨——基尔伯特之前干的事情——和他的妻子——他已经“原谅”了，那么自己做出这种行为难道是出于别的缘故？或许是他这样草率地决定永远地离开他们？或许是对自己的愤怒，自己居然失心疯般地喜欢上了这个人，这简直是不能容忍的错误！那就等着他来还手打自己吧。

或许不止如此。他觉得问题或许还出在基尔伯特口中的匈牙利语句子。自己是在愤恨基尔伯特，恨这家伙出于他的狂妄或是别的什么，在最初就“放弃”了伊丽莎白，从而叫自己“骗到”了这个可怜的姑娘。不，不……伊丽莎白从来不会认为自己“可怜”，那不是她——他不该这么揣测他的妻子——他想着，这时他终于察觉到了腹部和左肋——以及全身各处的疼痛，不由得叫了声：“基尔！停下！”而他握紧拳头的手早已经放松下来了。

基尔伯特着实被揍得不轻。他不希望下重手，但是罗德里赫多多少少地挨了几下子重的。他爬起来，活动了一下，然后准备把罗德里赫从地上拉起来——还好，和自己相似，他至少没有伤到骨头，只有瘀伤和摔在地上的一些只破了皮肉的擦伤，内脏似乎有些纠结，但是也没什么大碍。

“不要问我，为什么……为什么会这样……我也不知道……抱歉……”罗德里赫喘息着说道。基尔伯特借着路灯光给他找到早就掉到地上的眼镜——它显然完成了自己的历史使命——他跪在地上，把它放进罗德里赫的衣袋里。他庆幸自己只是给对方的鼻子不太重地来了一下，鼻梁完好，只叫他流了些鼻血，并且没伤到脸上其他的地方。他用袖子给对方擦掉了鼻血和脸上的灰土。

“抱歉……我很抱歉。”基尔伯特这么说着。他觉得时间已经不早了，伊丽莎白和吉塞拉应该已经休息了——罗德里赫在出门前就讲好了叫她们先睡觉，不要等他——所以他应该把罗德里赫带到自己家。于是他就这么说了。

还在地上的罗德里赫抓住基尔伯特的手，他轻声叫着：“基尔伯特……基尔！”而后他感到基尔伯特的另一只胳膊慢慢地搂住他的肩膀，并把头靠在了他的肩头——他听到对方啜泣的声音——平常他绝对不会允许有人涕泪横流地倒在他的身上。但现在他伸出手，使得基尔伯特的身体贴近自己的，而他自己几乎向后仰倒在冰冷的地面上。他手抚上对方的后背，全身都能感知到对方的呼吸和心跳。基尔伯特的体重压在他身上加重了他瘀伤的疼痛，似乎有眼泪——不知是谁的，滴在了地面的尘土上。

第一部 完

[1]指日本关东军特务机关长土肥原贤二从东北秘密来津，为了指挥后文提到的“便衣队暴动”以及接溥仪去满洲。

[2]即“9.18事变”。

[3]Jascha Heifetz，有关他来天津演出的记述可参见这篇http://big5.xinhuanet.com/gate/big5/www.godpp.gov.cn/wmzh/2008-12/19/content_15223742.htm

[4]Gaiety，即今和平区大光明桥旁边的大光明影院。

[5]Joseph Szigetti，美国籍匈牙利小提琴家

[6]1931年11月8日，这也称“天津事变”。

[7]海河对岸为原俄租界，在苏联放弃租界之后，此地改为第三特别区，而租界区内的俄国公园由于疏于管理已经日渐衰败。

[8]对当时的票务状况不很了解，不清楚是否是对号入座。

[9]Victoria Road，今解放北路，Meadours Road，今泰安道。小教堂为英国新教的安立甘教堂。Licum Road，今山西路。


	38. 番外

第一部 番外

“我没见过有男人会给家里的小孩做东西吃。”基尔伯特跟着罗德里赫进了厨房。他今天闲来无事，于是就去埃德尔斯坦家“观察”小孩。这小家伙已经有8个月大了，据他观察，已经长出牙来了。年轻的吉塞拉小姐似乎对这个观察者并不怎么满意，有一次她在基尔伯特把脸凑近的时候挥着手往他脸上招呼了一下。真是太可笑了，基尔伯特想，自己皮糙肉厚的脸居然能被婴儿的指甲划破！虽然只是浅浅的一道红印儿，但也被伊丽莎白嘲笑了一个星期。他埋怨罗德里赫不好好给他闺女剪指甲。罗德里赫说，要等到她睡熟了才能剪，否则这小家伙就扭来扭去地容易被剪到手。

吉塞拉现在在和伊丽莎白在客厅晒太阳——冬天的太阳总是值得多留恋。

“难道你父亲也在你小时候给你做东西吃？”基尔伯特又问。

罗德里赫耸了耸肩，说道：“他才不会。并且我也没见过给婴孩做饭的父亲。哈，不过我想波诺伏瓦先生或许会有这个闲情雅致。”

“他么！”基尔伯特叫起来，“无法想象……无法想象那家伙娶老婆养孩子的样子！”

“他如果想的话，会是个好丈夫、好父亲的吧……”他看了一眼对方，“嗯，估计比你强。”又叹了口气，“也比我强。”

基尔伯特翻了翻眼睛：“是么……”

“至于为什么我来做这个，我只是……虽然说张妈是可以信任的——毕竟伊莎就是她帮着养大的，但是我觉得……或许自己做一些也没什么。”

“她现在有牙了。”基尔伯特点点头，“所以可以……可以吃奶以外的东西了。”基尔伯特想起前几天这小混蛋还拿他的手指当磨牙棒，他自己倒觉得挺好玩，不过罗德里赫发现了之后马上把他湿哒哒的手指和他闺女的小嘴分开，并嫌恶地分别瞪了他俩一眼。

“对。”罗德里赫把两个鸡蛋打进碗里，把它们打散。而后把开水和晾凉了的水兑在一起调成合适的温度。

“真是讲究啊——用温水？”基尔伯特问道。

罗德里赫点了点头：“嗯。其实更加讲究的是，把这个鸡蛋用纱布过滤一遍。”

“啊，估计你家里以前就是这么做的——”

“嗯，确实呢。我有次问我家的厨娘得知了这个做法。当然我叫她不许告诉我父母我询问了这个事。”

“嗯……其实我也会做这种东西。”基尔伯特看着罗德里赫把鸡蛋和温水1：1地混合，稍微加了一丁点盐，将开水倒入蒸锅。“不过当然是最简单粗暴地把它给弄熟了。”

“你会把鸡蛋打散再蒸的吧。”

“那当然！”

“用刚煮熟的水去蒸比较好，不会有气泡。”

“真是讲究！”基尔伯特再次感叹。这一切安静平和得不真实。他觉得他应该留恋这些东西，而另一方面又觉得，自己如果一下子切断了所有的联系，失掉所有的朋友，似乎也没什么撕心裂肺的痛苦。鸡蛋羹在锅里努力地凝结，他也努力地想象着如果伊丽莎白、罗德里赫、路德维希，以及弗朗西斯他们都与他失掉了联系，他孑然一人的状态——似乎不是不可以接受的。

罗德里赫静静地等着，看着表，八分钟之后准时地关上了火。他戴上厚手套，把碗从蒸锅中取出来。“晾一下就可以吃了。”

于是他们又安静地呆了几分钟。

而后罗德里赫说：“你想尝一口么？嗯……看看温度如何。”他拿出来了一个小勺，“唔，或许其实不怎么好吃，你看，只放了一点盐，也没有别的调料。一般来说是我试温度，不过既然你在这儿……”

基尔伯特接过勺，从碗里舀了一小勺——没有气泡，真是神奇。他尝了尝，温度对他稍凉，但是对小孩子来说应该正好。确实没什么味道，除了鸡蛋本身的味，而口感则快赶上布丁了——他想象了一下如果经过过滤的话会是一种怎样的奢侈状态。

“嗯……不错，不错。”基尔伯特表示。而后他又忍不住多嘴，他心里猥琐的一部分蠢蠢欲动：“你说，吉塞拉小姐吃的东西你都检查过？那么说，伊丽莎白的……奶？”

“咳，基尔！你这问的！”罗德里赫不可抑制地脸红，但是还是说了，“嗯，是有过。”他自暴自弃地想，干脆气他一回，于是努力做出自豪的表情，对基尔伯特说道，“哼，很不错！”

基尔伯特觉得自己现在好像特别嫉妒吉塞拉小姐，但是也只得把这碗鸡蛋羹恭敬地端到她面前。


	39. 未完成的后续故事提纲

之后的大致剧情发展：

第二部  
路德维希工作很好，和费里西安诺搞得也好。  
基尔伯特在纳粹党上台前夕、至少在烧书前夕回到德国，与捷克舞女一起。捷克舞女去了巴黎或者什么地方。  
弗朗西斯考虑着与贝蒂结婚，过正经日子。与亚瑟的谈话。  
伊万在想自己和王耀认识了那么多年。  
基尔伯特在柏林过得蛮好，稳步上升中（加入托特组织一类的）  
伊丽莎白对纳粹德国的反感  
路德维希和费里西安诺还是各种甜，对回国没兴趣。

第三部  
日军侵华  
欧洲战争开始。基尔伯特与捷克舞女失去联系  
亚瑟与弗朗西斯和贝雅特丽斯去了美国。或者弗朗西斯成为了间谍佐尔格那样的人物？或者他以前一直是副业做间谍？没想好  
罗德里赫与瓦修一家是何时跑到瑞士的，他们是否参加了抵抗组织  
入侵苏联……好晚，伊万决定回国  
路德维希搬到意租界与费里西安诺同住。  
伊万战死、本田菊战死  
欧洲战争结束，基尔伯特在战俘营。罗德里赫和伊丽莎白团圆，去看基尔伯特。  
中国内战（或者还不到内战时），费里西安诺中流弹死掉


End file.
